


无题-架空历史习作存档

by Fanny1995214



Series: 架空历史习作存档 [1]
Category: Not a FanFic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Memories are erased in history like tears in rain
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny1995214/pseuds/Fanny1995214
Summary: Peace and stability are always temporary--even for a prosperous empire.The Princess of Chengyi plans behind the scene to expose the long-running underground corruption, and Zhao Wencheng gives a hand by providing the key evidence.





	1. 风乍起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace and stability are always temporary--even for a prosperous empire.  
> The Princess of Chengyi plans behind the scene to expose the long-running underground corruption, and Zhao Wencheng gives a hand by providing the key evidence.  
> 

元熙三年，六月盛夏。  
这是大齐皇帝登基御极的第二十五个年头。这位皇帝亲贤勤政，宽下爱民，大齐帝国在他的治理下，法度清明，政通人和。  
不过，即便是盛世强国，也难免隐忧。  
这一年的五月，赣州沚水发生洪灾，两岸六县数万民众受灾。中书省下发诏旨，急令户部拨款赈灾，赣州开仓放粮。然而大半个月过去了，沚阴县的近万百姓还有许多人无米下锅、流离失所。这些无可奈何的灾民把沚阴县衙团团围住，要向县官们讨个说法。  
这一围就是三天。到了第四天，满心怨愤的灾民越聚越多，渐成鼎沸之势。有人甚至开始大喊，“抄家伙打进府衙去！”“把县令老爷抓出来！”“反了他的！”  
就在这个当口，人群外响起一片锣鼓之声，锣鼓声的间隙里，有人齐声高叫着，“开仓放粮了！米铺开仓放粮了！”  
早就饥渴难耐的灾民们听见这个好消息，纷纷兴高采烈地去领粮食了。仍有人在煽动大家作乱，但人群已然渐渐散去，再难成气候。  
待得百姓们都走得差不多了，街口一阵马蹄声起，一大队甲胄齐全、威武肃穆的骑兵手执长枪迅疾而至，在围困府衙的众人之外又形成了一个铁桶一般的包围圈。  
“带头闹事的几个暴徒，刚才可都看清了，一个也别放跑！”领头的那人喝道。  
那些试图兴风作浪的别有用心之人此时才反应过来，可惜想逃也无处可逃，只能束手就擒。  
一场酝酿之中的灾民暴乱，消弭于无形。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

十日后。滁州临暨县。一座小院外。  
临暨县丞赵文澄布衣素服，正在叩门。他是特意来此求见皇帝的独女，诚宜公主的。  
诚宜公主近一个月来都在四处游历，昨日刚到滁州临暨。皇亲国戚离开帝都游山玩水本没有什么稀奇，可是这位公主殿下在十天前做了一件不大不小的惊人之举。她在游历途中正巧遇到了赣州沚阴县的灾民包围县衙，但她偏偏不躲不避，反而奔赴赣州府，用公主鱼符调动了赣州驻军，同时又说服了沚阴县当地的两家米商捐粮赈灾，先以利驱散，后派兵震慑，用不见血光的方式安抚了民怨，平定了动乱。  
听说了这个消息之后，赵文澄意识到，他等待已久的那个时机终于到来了。与发生在沚阴县的事件性质相同的灾民动乱，近几年来在赣、滁、泰这三个水患最严重的州府发生过数十起，然而结局大都比十天前的那一场严重得多。百姓被逼作乱，归根结底，是三州各县的赈灾物资频频不能到位，而这背后，则有着更大的隐情和黑幕。  
赵文澄相信，他手中掌握的那件东西，将是揭开这巨大黑幕的关键。但他本人只不过是一个九品的下县县丞，人微言轻，自保尚且困难，如要揭露真相，则必然需要贵人相助。  
而这个贵人，就在这扇门的另一边。  
门开了，一个小厮探出头来，“阁下何人？有什么事？”  
“在下临暨县丞赵文澄，有要事求见公主殿下。”  
那小厮打量了他一番，点点头，“你等着，我去通报一下。”  
过了半晌，小厮回来给他开门，将他引进院中，带到一个清凉雅致的花厅内等候。  
他等了约莫半刻钟，终于有人走进花厅。那人是个十五六岁的小姑娘，容颜清丽，穿着碧色纱裙，头发梳成一个麻花辫随意地搭在肩头，手里捧着一个茶盘。  
她说，“公主殿下还在歇息，县丞大人请先用茶。”  
“姑娘你是——”赵文澄觉得她眉目舒展、举止自信，倒不大像个仆役，心下有些疑惑。  
那小姑娘把茶盘摆好，才道，“我是公主殿下的贴身侍女。我姓杨，大人叫我小杨就好。”  
赵文澄喝了茶。小杨还在原地站着。  
赵文澄说，“小杨姑娘请坐吧。”  
“多谢县丞大人。”小杨不客气地坐了，“我能不能多嘴问一句，大人今日求见公主殿下所为何事？”  
赵文澄手里的这个秘密干系重大，这几年来也有数次险些被人发觉，所以他格外警惕，即便是对公主的贴身侍女，也不敢明言以告，“我只能说这件事很重要，但具体细节在见到公主殿下后才能详说。”  
“好吧，那我就不问了。”小杨也很干脆地不再追问，“我只是有点好奇，敢问大人今年贵庚？县丞的职位虽然品级不高，可毕竟是一县的第二长官，现在地方上的父母官都这么年轻吗？”  
这个小杨不仅好奇心强，说话也直率，赵文澄不禁对她心生好感，就细细地解释了自己是如何先在滁州太守的门下管理税赋账目和撰写公文，后来又被提拔到临暨做了一个下县县丞的。  
小杨听说他在几年前就管理一州征税账簿，大呼佩服，接着竟然一条一条地问起地方税赋的设置、征收、入账、上交的细节来。赵文澄虽然只有二十一岁，正是旁人年轻气盛、无甚耐心的年纪，但他生于商贾之家，自幼便算账管账、迎来送往，后来父母双亡、家道中落，他又早早进入官场摔打磨练，最不缺的就是耐心和口才，小杨问得细致无遗，他也来者不拒、一一解答。  
足足一刻钟之后，他以为小杨问得差不多了，没想到这小姑娘话题一转，竟然又问起了修堤治水和农田灌溉的事来。滁州水患频仍，农田面积不小，临暨这个小县情况也不例外，所以水利的确是他经常思考的问题，面对小杨的提问，他倒也能对答如流。  
然而几番问答之后，他渐渐发现，这个小杨姑娘尽管句句都在发问，却绝对不像是一无所知。她的问题前后关联、极有逻辑，所问之事也总能切中关键；更重要的是，她提问总是先从大局出发，由本到末、由重到轻、由粗到细，可见她心思缜密、条理清晰。  
当他不知不觉已经被小杨引导着品评起《春秋》三传时，终于骤然警醒，说到一半的话就停在嘴边。  
“怎么了？”小杨问。  
他把面前这个小姑娘认认真真地端详了一遍。  
小杨被他看得有点脸红，但还是镇定自若地由着他看。  
他忽然感到，自己才是那个被观察的人。他心里升起一个让他有点惶恐的念头来。  
他斟酌着开口，“敢问姑娘芳名？”  
小杨清澈单纯的目光霎时锋利如刀。  
他懂了。  
赵文澄一时之间不知自己应该狂喜还是大怒。他站起来，郑重一揖，“微臣参见公主殿下。”  
“赵大人好眼力。”公主昂首正坐，“小杨”的天真一下子消失无踪，属于皇家的端庄贵气呼之欲出，“免礼。请坐。”  
赵文澄再次坐了。他开始回想，自己方才有没有说出什么非分的狂言来，会不会惹得公主怪罪。  
“赵大人一开始说的那件要事，现在可以说了吗？”公主问。  
这是要言归正传了。赵文澄暗自定定心神，把他袖中藏着的那个本子拿出来递给公主，道，“殿下可知这是什么？”  
公主把本子接过来打开，一页一页地看过去，神情由最开始的疑惑逐渐变得凝重，“这是一本账簿？看样子记载了大约四年之久？”  
“不错。”赵文澄颔首，“这是四年来滁州各级官员贪墨赈灾银饷的黑账副本。因为赣州和泰州常与滁州并发洪灾，这里面也有一些赣泰两州官员的贪污记录。”  
公主面露惊异之色，“这账簿你是从何处得来的？”  
“我以前为滁州太守管理税赋账目的时候也常为他整理滁州府的内账，这两年虽然做了临暨县丞，但滁州府衙就设在临暨，所以太守大人还是用我来管账。这个副本是我暗中誊抄的，无人知晓。”  
“这么说，”公主沉默片刻，想通了前因后果，“这几年来朝廷的赈灾物资根本没有发到百姓的手上，而是被各级官员中饱私囊了？我前些日子在沚阴县所见的情形，这些年来怕是发生过不少吧？”  
“的确发生过不少。一旦出了乱子，官府就重兵弹压，上奏时只说刁民贪多闹事，就把责任推得一干二净了。”  
赵文澄在公主的脸上看到自己藏在胸中多年的愤恨之情。“此等贪赃枉法、草菅人命的大案，这么多年竟然无人上告，中枢也毫不知情吗？！”  
“当然有人上告，只是奏表状纸还没递到京城，上奏之人就被除掉，奏章就被压下了。”赵文澄道，“这件事一定有帝都要员牵涉其中、上下勾结，否则怎么能一直隐瞒到现在？”  
“那你现在岂不是身处险境？他们如果发现你手中有这本黑账，多半要逼你交出来，甚至杀你灭口。”  
赵文澄这几年来过得当真是提心吊胆，但此刻证据已经递交到要人手上，他只觉心中畅爽，再无畏惧。“我既然决定要收集这份证据，便早将生死置之度外了。”  
“赵大人千万不要这样说。你这些年来记载这些账目，必然艰难隐忍，断不能在此时放弃，一定要把真相大白于天下，将这些国之蠹虫绳之以法。”公主正色道，“这样吧，从明天开始，你找个由头告假，不要再去县衙点卯了，就留在我这里。这几天我会尽快安排，护送你上京，把证据直接交到大理寺。”  
公主在这么短的时间内就为他考虑得这样周全，让赵文澄既佩服又感动。他起身再拜，“是，但凭殿下吩咐。”

五日之后，赵文澄已经坐在一辆奔向帝都的马车上。  
马车不大，车上除了他以外，还有改扮成贵家公子的诚宜公主，以及分别来自赣州和泰州的一男一女，都是贪墨案的人证。那男子做了车夫，女子扮成丫鬟模样，而赵文澄本人则扮作公子哥儿的书僮。  
赵文澄猜想，这一男一女两个人证，应该都是公主在那日收到他提供的物证后，派人明察暗访找到的。这位公主殿下做事也当真雷厉风行，不到几天的工夫，竟然就在赣泰二州各挖出一个人证来，还安排了这出金蝉脱壳，让侍女假装公主，和随行卫队一道，继续留在滁州泛舟游湖，自己却陪着三人乔装改扮，暗中赶往帝都。  
“这招真的不会被人识破么？”公主向他讲述自己的计划时，他曾这样问。  
公主给出的回答是：“不会。滁州官员都没有见过我的模样，而留下来游山玩水的一行人除了公主是假的，其他人全部货真价实，就连我的侍卫长都是真的，他们没有理由怀疑。就算那个假公主言行不当，露出了什么破绽，一般人也只会当我是年幼无知，不会多想。”  
这最后半句话把他当场逗笑了。若说公主年纪尚浅，倒是不假，但要是说她懵懂无知，可就大错特错了。  
只不过这种错误印象这一回却能帮他们的大忙。  
抵达帝都的前一夜，公主把他们三人叫在一起，再次嘱咐：“到京城后你们就按之前说好的计划到大理寺投案，我不会再与你们直接联系，更加不会插手此案。如有意外或是出了什么差池，就去找银青光禄大夫姚霁铭，他是我的授业先生，对这件事也知情，会尽其所能帮助你们的。”  
三人都点头称是。远处天际，仿佛隐隐现出黎明的曙光。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙三年七月，初秋的帝都迎来一阵风云变幻。  
七月初三，赣州郜县一名前任衙役至大理寺告发，称自己曾多次受郜县县令指使，在灾民抗议活动中蓄意煽动民情，制造暴乱，为官府派兵镇压提供借口，并呈上收受的银两以及有郜县县令钤印的信函为证。  
七月初四，泰州广钺县章家村里正之女至大理寺诉冤，称元熙二年春汛洪灾后，章家村并未得到赈灾物资，村民饿死大半、瘟疫爆发，泰州府为掩盖疫情起因，竟封路烧村，使章家村遭受灭顶之灾。  
七月初五，滁州临暨县丞至大理寺呈递物证，该物证详尽记载了近四年来滁州各级官员以及赣州、泰州高层官员克扣贪污赈灾钱粮、贿赂上级同僚以及向帝都有司要员进献例银的账目，条条款款核对清楚、有据可查。  
三人三日接连投案，就如三记重锤，砸得帝都这一池秋水惊起波澜，也如三声响雷，炸开了赣、滁、泰三州赈灾银饷的黑幕。  
七月初六，中书省发出急诏，令大理寺与刑部、御史台会审，彻查此案。从七月初七到七月十六，此案连审十日。其间，滁州临暨县丞赵文澄提交的官员贪污账簿最为关键，也因为牵涉到户部、工部、大理寺的几位官员而受到最多质疑。在明堂会审中，赵文澄面对轮番攻讦，不卑不亢、应答从容，逐条对账簿的来历、核算方式、账目佐证进行解释，还将几笔数额特别重大的款项背后的实际灾情与民间惨状做了详细描述，语真情切，催人泪下。  
七月十八日，齐帝亲笔下诏，严惩中枢与地方涉案官员，其中罪行尤为严重的九人处以斩刑，秋后执行。  
这桩贪墨巨案审结后，于七月初投案的三人，也迎来了命运的改变。郜县衙役卫猛因首告有功，免去罪责，返乡复职；广钺县章家村里正之女章春华得到优厚抚恤，与章家村幸存者共领良田百亩，迁址重建章家村；临暨县丞赵文澄在大理寺堂上一辩成名，得到皇帝召见，其后受特旨调职帝都，入秘书省任校书郎，并选为翰林院待诏学士。  
而这一事件真正的推手，则在一切尘埃落定之后，才在扈从的跟随下，游历归来，姗姗返京。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

七月二十二日，午后。  
令臻站在通和殿外等候皇帝的召见。她已经站了很久，秋雨淅淅沥沥地下起来，她的额发被打湿了，凌乱地贴在额头和眉毛上。  
通和殿的殿门开了，只是出来的不是皇帝的宣旨侍从，而是她的长兄令璋，也是储君吴王。  
令璋前脚刚踏出殿门，就有内侍撑开伞支在他的头上。他四平八稳地走到令臻面前，全身上下没有沾上一滴雨水。  
“令臻，你回去吧，父皇今天不会见你的。”  
“父皇也许原本是要见我的，”令臻看都不看自己的大哥一眼，“只是见过王兄之后，大概就不愿意见我了。”  
令璋长叹一声，“这难道还怪我不成？本来就是你不懂事，上个月在赣州用鱼符私调巡防军，之后还不赶紧回京向父皇请罪，只写个折子就又游山玩水去了。要不是姚大夫帮着你在父皇面前解释，说你那是事急从权，情有可原，父皇早就把你手上的鱼符收回，罚你闭府思过了。”  
“是啊，都怪我。我在调兵当天就把请罪折子用快马发出去了，可我怎么都没想到，这折子竟然被扣在了中书省，延误了五六天才递到父皇的 案头，而御史台的弹劾奏表早就堆到通和殿的书桌上了。姚先生不过是向父皇述说了实情，居然还被兵部尚书好一番挤兑。”  
“都过去这么久了，你还不知错？”令璋摇头，“你可知道私调各州军队是多严重的罪名么？说轻了是滥用职权，说重了就是谋逆！真不知道姚大夫当年出山入仕的时候看中了你什么，竟收了你这么个冥顽不灵的学生。”  
“这么说，我还要感谢王兄没有指控我谋逆了？”令臻挤出一个笑容，又很快收起，“当年姚先生收我为徒却不教你的事，你一直记恨到现在吗？”  
“那是他老眼昏花、目不识珠。”  
“姚先生是连父皇都礼敬有加的国士，你怎么能这么说话！”令臻抬起眼，瞪着他。  
令璋却别过脸去看着别处。良久，他问，“这回的案子，肯定有你在背后捣鬼吧？”  
“什么案子？”  
“别跟我装糊涂。”  
“我可一直忙着在外面游山玩水呢，帝都的事我一概不知。”  
令璋眉头皱起，“你在赣州平定灾民动乱后就去了滁州，没多久三个投案人就告到大理寺去了，你敢说你毫不知情？”  
“赣州那件事我只是凑巧碰见，后来去滁州则完全是闲逛，什么投案人，我听都没听说过。”令臻一脸无辜。  
令璋盯了她一会儿，又道，“令臻，你从小就聪明绝顶，但我要警告你，别自作聪明，更加不要做非分之想。”  
令臻此时连睫毛都已被雨水淋湿了，她用手揉揉眼睛，这才能看清面前的兄长。“王兄身为储君，素有威望，权倾朝野，我哪里能有什么非分之想？”  
“最好是这样，否则就别怪我不顾念兄妹之情了。”令璋冷哼一声，甩手走了。  
令臻还是伫立在雨中。不一会儿，一张伞面出现在她头顶。  
她转头瞧见一身九品青衫的赵文澄。  
两人目光交错。  
令臻说，“赵学士还是快进去吧。父皇召见，耽搁不得。”  
“我会向陛下禀报——”  
“不。”令臻打断了他，“你我表面上并无交情，你又怎么为我说话呢？”  
赵文澄眼眸一暗，无奈道，“殿下说的是。”他把伞柄塞进令臻手中，“殿下还是先回府吧，等陛下消了气，自然会召见的。”  
“但愿如此。”令臻点点头，临走前又看了赵文澄一眼，“多谢你了。”


	2. 杏花雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ping Empire signs the bilateral trade treaty with the Qi Empire--after a closed-door negotiation between the Prince of Yongning and Princess of Chengyi--but the Ping oligarchs intend to thwart the materialization of the deal.  
> Military actions are called for. An alliance via marriage is proposed.

元熙四年，四月初七。  
这一日，向来体弱多病的皇次子洛王精神抖擞地做起了皇宫宴会的主角。大齐的皇帝和皇后在申时正亲临集英殿，为他选妃。  
日近黄昏，宫宴的热闹终于淡下来几分。微雨渐重，和着穿庭而过的风，竟将繁盛的杏花也打落一地。赵文澄从集英殿中溜出来，转了几转，便看到了这副景象。  
当然还有回廊里站着的那个人。  
袅袅婷婷，二八年华，本该是这重重宫墙内最明媚的一缕春光，却在这杏花飘零、暮雨沾衣的萧索中显得孤独单薄。  
他从路过内侍的手中讨要了一把纸伞，向那人影轻轻靠过去。  
“赵卿也来此赏雨么？”赵文澄刚刚站到令臻的身侧，她便回过头来。因为没戴披风的兜帽，发髻已被雨水沾湿了。  
“衣衫单薄，却要顶风观雨，想来只有公主殿下才偏好这番情致，微臣自愧不如，只能厚颜来送伞了。”赵文澄拱手见礼，便将伞撑了开来，支在令臻的头顶。  
令臻“嗤”地一笑，“我不过是想送这些杏花最后一程罢了。风吹雨打，自小便受惯了，也不觉得什么，劳动赵学士来跑腿，我倒不好意思了。”说着把伞推到赵文澄头上，自己只戴上兜帽。“不过你既然来了，大抵也是觉得宴饮无趣，想出来透透气，要不就陪我走走吧？”  
“承蒙殿下相邀，微臣自当遵命。”赵文澄颔首应下，随着令臻沿回廊向花园深处走去。

两人一路也不说客套话，竟是认认真真地赏起景致来了。偶尔一两句品评花草，或以诗词和应，也是融洽默契。  
忽然一声响雷，一股疾风，雨势骤起，滂沱倾覆，廊道的顶檐和赵文澄带来的伞加在一块儿都不能提供半分遮掩。“跟我来！”令臻喊道，就向西边折去。不一会儿，两人就来到一处被翠竹环绕的雅致楼阁。  
一进门，令臻就轻车熟路地脱下披风和外裙、搭在衣架上，翻出了火盆、木炭、火石等物，不一会儿便点着了炭火盆，烤起了淋湿的披风和外裙，又让赵文澄也将外袍褪下烘烤。  
赵文澄此时几乎已经看呆了，“殿下，这…”  
令臻一面忙着掸去附近桌椅上久积的尘土，一面道，“虽说骤雨不终朝，但看样子这雨一时半会儿也停不了，你若是湿哒哒地回去比此刻脱了外衣更加不妥，所以还是快些把衣服烤干吧。”见赵文澄乖乖照着她的话做了，便搬过椅子坐下来，问，“你是不是觉得奇怪，这是什么地方？我又为什么对这里如此熟悉？”  
“是，臣确实心中疑惑。”  
令臻淡淡一笑，但不知为何，赵文澄觉得她这笑容里并无欢乐之意。“这里是劲风阁，因毗邻竹林，地处清幽，当年母后常在这阁中居住，我也是在此地出生的。只可惜阁如其名，这地方的确是个风口，入冬后又有些阴冷，母后生我时本就不大顺利，月子里又受了风，自那之后便落下了病根，不能在此居住了。父皇就命人封闭了这处楼阁，内部维持原貌不变，但再无人值守，日子久了，就渐渐被人忘记，成了荒凉冷僻之所。”  
赵文澄听了这话，不由得心惊，一方面是因为贸然得知了皇家旧事，另一方面也对自己遇到这位公主殿下以来的所见所闻有了新的认识。“臣大胆猜想，殿下幼时大概在这里待过一些时日吧？”  
“我三岁以前，都是住在这里。母后虽然因为身体不好不能在这儿长住，但是毕竟喜欢这楼阁，就安排我住，这样她也可以时常来此小憩。”说到这里，令臻停下来将烘烤的衣服都翻了个面，“可是对父皇来说，这个地方算是破坏母后安康的罪魁祸首——当然，这个罪过也要算到我头上一份——又怎么能忍心看着母后一趟一趟地跑来这儿呢？所以后来连我也不得不迁去别的宫室了。”  
话说到这个份儿上，已算透彻。自从在滁州遇到令臻，又在她的大力支持和保护下上京提交了三州钱粮贪墨大案的关键证据，再到后来的几次见面甚至交谈，这位公主的智计、决断、见识、胸襟都让他深感佩服也由衷敬慕，但皇帝对这个女儿的淡漠疏离、寡恩少赏却让他百思不得其解。归根究底，竟然只不过是源自于从她出生时留存至今的一个心结，倒令人扼腕叹息。  
唏嘘往事，终究无益。赵文澄见令臻盯着火盆发起呆来，决定改一改这一室伤感的空气。他目光扫到阁中北面有一排书架，就走过去浏览起来，不一会儿取回一本《术数要诀》，啪地放在桌案上：“殿下，雨势未歇，枯坐无聊，不如做些动脑的事消磨时间吧？”  
令臻被书本拍在桌上的声音惊得缓过神来，也知他好意，笑着应下：“这主意不错，但演算用的纸笔我可懒得去寻了。反正也是消磨时间，我们就试试心算可好？”  
赵文澄是经营财务、核算账目出身，算数可以说是他的老本行，公主提出要心算，他岂有不应之理，立时点头称好，两人翻开书上的一道九宫图就一人一步地演算起来。  
其实一般来说，这九宫图并不难解，只需要明白规则、略通算术、熟悉推理，稍有耐心之人都能推得出答案来。只不过解九宫图的过程中每一步的演算亦需要根据前面各步所得的结果，两人既然约定心算，自然就要把已推得的数字都准确记下。然而两人又有些较量比试之意，轮到对方演算时丝毫不会对图中已推出的数字做提醒，甚至还要故意捣乱、混淆视听，这样一来难度也就增加了不少，演算起来倒也颇有乐趣。

一题算罢，日头已落，外面的雨却还没有彻底停歇。赵文澄主动把火盆上烤着的衣服又翻了一次面，触手觉得衣料已经干了大半，正想问令臻要不要现在回去，心下一转，最后出口的却是，“殿下出来这么久，外头该有人急着找你了吧？”  
“我本就不是今日宴会的主角，中途溜了也不会有人在意。况且我出来时已经向母后禀报了，说我饮酒气闷，出来逛逛就回府歇着，所以一时半会儿也不会惊动什么人来寻我。”令臻忽然顽皮地一扬嘴角，“不过赵学士你如今也算是才名满帝都，怎么就能无声无息地跑出来，不惹人注意呢？”  
这句话表面吹捧，实则暗讽，把赵文澄听得笑出了声，“洛王殿下选妃之宴，我这个穷酸书生最多不过赋诗助兴，凑热闹作陪衬而已，当然不可能引起什么注意。更何况宴饮作诗，无非是些繁华浮夸、锦绣清平之语，吟来唱去都是小格小律，没有什么新意，也不是肺腑之言，我能逃自然就逃了。”  
“说的也是。”令臻微微颔首，似是颇能体会赵文澄的心境，“其实，以你的才学胸怀，如何会满足于一个小小校书郎之位，埋首于经史子集，编纂先贤之言、前人之事，却不思当世之忧，解当朝之患呢？”  
赵文澄知道，令臻表面上是好奇一问，实则却在诛心，只能坦诚以告：“天下学子大多怀着报国之志，可这朝中气象、帝都风云，又岂是腹中几卷诗书就能搅得动的？若无半分人脉根基，胸中纵使沟壑万千也如锦衣夜行。我初来乍到，入朝日浅，官场上的门道尚不能摸清，此时怎能妄想纵横捭阖呢？”他见令臻目光灼灼，似有所动，又接着道，“不过殿下你与我不同。你生在宫中，自幼见惯权谋争斗，又因着皇家身份，一言一行皆有分量，能做到常人不可及之事。你若当真有心，总有办法马到功成。”  
“你说得对。”令臻郑重地点了点头，“我也的确有心。”  
“这么说，殿下已经决定要参与此次边贸互市的谈判了？”  
令臻眸色一闪，似乎是惊讶于自己的心思被猜到，“不错。西平这回派了三皇子永宁王随团，虽然没有给他任何实职，但他除了观摩之外，也必然代表皇室意志，有监督之责。我们也会指派一名皇室成员加入使团，吴王兄要辅理朝政，洛王兄又身体病弱，两位王兄都不能去，我这个闲人倒是可以顶上。”  
“想来殿下已在着手准备了？”  
“这些日子我可一直跟着姚先生在吃小灶呢。他是此次谈判前期筹划的核心人员，对所涉事项可以说是了如指掌。”  
“那么殿下也该知道，这回的谈判不会多么顺利吧？”  
赵文澄的这个问题反倒让令臻笑逐颜开了，“赵卿嘴上说着不管国事，心里却如明镜啊。的确，边贸互市功在当代、利于千秋，但若要实实在在地推行，却是阻力重重。”  
“从整体上看，两国互市是各取所长，我们的优良畜种和纺织技术可以让西平百姓吃饱穿暖，西平的丰富矿产和冶炼工序亦可使我国农兴水顺、兵壮军强。”赵文澄表示同意，“但若把目光限于一境之内，那么边贸的推行会使两国的本土商人失去奇货可居的巨大优势，这些商人早已习惯了唾手可得的暴利，绝不可能舍得放弃，自然要拼力反对。”  
“奋起反对的可不仅仅是两国的富商巨贾，还有地方和中枢的官员呢。”话题说到要紧处，令臻已经不自觉地站了起来，“手握重要资源的商人们为了守住金饭碗，免不了要向地方上的官员时时孝敬，甚至还有官商勾结为一体的，以确保’一荣俱荣’。另外，这些大商家既得高利，上缴的税款也少不了，我粗粗算过，每年国库的此类进项总额数目确实不小。边贸实行之后，相关商品的暴利便会骤减，这对地方官的钱袋和户部的账本可不是什么好事。所以说，朝堂之上也免不了有人大力反对互市。”  
“殿下所言切中肯綮！”赵文澄虽然知道公主天资聪颖、眼光独到，却没想到她看问题这样准、思考得也这样细，不禁抚掌称赞。令臻本就说得有些激动，面上泛红，听他如此由衷称赞，不由得害羞起来，两颊染上一缕绯红，淡笑颔首，却又撇过脸去，装作在看门外坠成珠帘的雨。  
屋子里倏忽间静了下来，赵文澄的心里却不大静了。他望着公主的侧颜，只觉得有什么东西从胸膛里升起，梗在喉中，又觉得有什么东西从胸中沉下，火烫烫地落在胃里。  
砰！  
“殿下！”湿冷的风从劲风阁被撞开的门外闯进来，和风一起进来的还有一个高大的绛衣男子。那男子冲进室内，见到令臻先是面上一喜，转眼看到赵文澄又是一愣，抬手便要抽出腰刀。  
“祁锋。”令臻上前一步，一边摇头一边挡住男子抽刀的手，“我与赵学士在避雨时偶遇，并非遭到袭击或者挟持，你不要紧张。”  
那个被叫做“祁锋”的男子闻言退后半步，对着令臻恭谨地行了一个武官的半礼，“殿下，卑职在宫外一直没等到您，眼见天色已晚，有些担心，才来这附近寻您的。”  
“我在花园里闲逛以致误了出宫的时间，倒劳动你挂心焦急了。怪我。”令臻对他道歉，又回身对赵文澄道，“这是我的侍卫长岳祁锋，他适才是一时情急，并非有意，你不要介怀。”又把赵文澄的姓名官职介绍给岳祁锋，待得双方互相见礼，阁中的气氛才彻底缓和下来。  
其实严格来说，赵文澄只是个正九品校书郎，而岳祁锋身为公主的侍卫长，官阶该是从七品下，令臻应该先把赵文澄介绍给岳祁锋，并且前者要先向后者行礼。但是从另一方面来说，赵文澄身兼翰林院待诏学士，在御前行走，品级虽低，身份却不低，而岳祁锋是公主的护卫，职责虽然不能说不紧要，但毕竟算作宫廷翊卫之列。更何况自家侍卫冲撞外臣在先，加以谦礼也属应当，所以令臻的做法是合乎情理的。  
只不过，公主的轻描淡写在赵岳二人的眼中却不尽然如是。岳祁锋原本就对这个书生模样的赵学士没有太多好感，一番见礼后本就心下不快，瞥到炭火盆边烘着的几件衣服之后，更是脸色顿暗，趁着公主不注意向赵文澄结结实实地丢了一记眼刀。赵文澄虽然感动于公主的谦逊有礼，但他明白，岳祁锋只是履行职责、无可厚非，被下了面子当然觉得委屈，另外他也知道，公主身边的这个侍卫长是兵部尚书岳骅的幼子，出身显贵，不免心高气傲，自不愿向他这个寒门子弟低头。  
岳祁锋不给赵文澄好脸色看，赵文澄也懒得去触这个霉头，只是既有第三人在场，刚才的边贸互市的话题也就不好继续进行了。  
此时已然入夜，令臻也不便再在宫中停留，于是动手去收拾烤着的衣服，赵文澄见状也立刻凑去帮忙，只是岳祁锋比他更快，他才拿起自己的外袍，岳祁锋就已经熄灭了炭火，开始归置一应器物了。临走时令臻还主动提出派车马送他回去，赵文澄虽然的确想占这个便宜，但又怕这差事落在岳侍卫长的头上，最后弄得两厢不快，只得推辞了。  
那是赵文澄在元熙四年的除夕夜之前最后一次见到公主。余下的大半年绝非平静无波，但他就和朝野上下大多数人一样，听故事一般地旁观了一切。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙四年五月初二，平、齐两国边贸互市谈判在锦州行宫拉开帷幕。谈判前三天，两国在贸易条陈上互不相让、争执不休，谈判陷入僵局，只好暂停一日以作休整。就在这休整的一日里，西平的永宁王与东齐的诚宜公主竟然双双“失踪”，去了锦州的朔县围场跑马狩猎，至晚方归。奇怪的是，第二天恢复谈判后，两国默契地在关税、运输等重要问题上各退一步，到了黄昏时分竟然已经基本达成共识。边贸谈判第六天午时，两国就正式签订了互市条约。  
五月十五，谈判使团返京，参与此次谈判的前方使节与后方谋臣都受到了嘉奖。诚宜公主因在谈判期间擅离行宫，被御史台弹劾，自请罚没食邑岁收，充作边市营造之用。五日后，诚宜公主又自请入柳州大营任粮草书记副官。  
八月，柳青二州军演。此次军演，兵力较弱的柳州军大胜青州军，特别是在岐关江一战中，柳州军五百里奔袭突击、翻山越岭，竟然粮草不断、物资充足，将一贯擅长水战的青州军精锐云帆营围困在岐关峡口，用围城打援的战法把青州军拖到不得不降的境地。军演后论功行赏，柳州军参将袁知礼因为提出并施行了军民联动、就地取材的物资调配统筹战术，又首先成功使用了适合关隘水战的激浪水雷，得到皇帝的明旨赞赏，升为帝都裕县皇属军副将，兼任兵部郎中。  
十一月初，西平遣使至帝都，声称因边境匪患不止，请求将本该六月中旬开市的边贸推迟到来年六月，并请东齐出资助其剿匪。五日后，派至西平的工匠均被遣返，随行官员奏报，西平矿商大肆收购抢占公矿已近半载，为免矿石入齐，现正加速开采。齐帝闻言大怒。  
十一月二十，上谕诚宜公主暂辖裕县皇属军骁骑营。十二月初一，骁骑营以助西平剿灭边匪为名，开拔向西，持通关书文入西平虎啸关。十二月初五，骁骑营五百死士混入西平边境小城固庄，夜袭固庄矿山，夺取矿山控制权；同夜，骁骑营急驰包抄湎阳，自峭壁进攻破城，俘获西平铁器皇商孙家家主及长老八人。次日，锦州驻防军全军西进百里，兵临虎啸关下。  
十二月初八，西平永宁王率兵夺回湎阳，十二月初十，强攻固庄不下，双方主将皆负伤，次日再攻，战事未毕，奉诏撤兵，骁骑营追至湎水南岸扎营。十二月十五，西平致国书请和，承诺新年必开边市，并割让固庄矿山，东齐大军不退。十二月十七，西平再致国书，割让固庄辖境、以湎水为新界，并提议联姻修好，以保互市互贸百年不辍。东齐回复国书，称两皇子已婚，公主不可远嫁，望贵邦以皇子联姻。十二月二十，西平允诺择皇子赴齐都，以结两国秦晋之好。  
十二月二十一，东齐大军入驻西平虎啸关，依新界重筑边防。十二月二十七，诚宜公主领兵还朝，骁骑营上下俱受封赏，公主加采邑十县、授皇属军骁骑营玉符，副将岳祁锋奇袭固庄有功，升骁骑营副统领、加昭武校尉衔。  
十二月三十，西平修联姻婚书，将以三皇子永宁王为正使，于正月初二遣使团赴齐。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

除夕宫宴向来是最热闹也最不讲规矩的。皇室近亲以及受邀出席的朝臣在霁雪殿内大致按位份坐了，就乐呵呵地听歌赏舞，喜滋滋地互敬佳酿，虽是在宫中，却没有金殿之上连眉眼都看不清的疏离之感。今年宫宴的殿宇也选得极其应景，前日夜里冬雪静落，除夕这天整座宫城便银装素裹了，映着千里一碧的晴空，的确令人神清气爽。  
当公主披着一身纯白无瑕的狐裘走进来时，赵文澄却觉得一阵目眩。  
大半年不见，公主似乎长高了两寸，连肩膀都宽阔了几分，身姿挺拔如临风玉树，昔日秋水双眸今日灿若星辰，英武华贵之气让人不敢直视，更不敢相信她只是个十七岁的少女。  
赵文澄突然有很多话想问她。  
他想问，她在朔县围场的那一日和西平三皇子谈了些什么，返京后御史台的参奏是否有人授意，入柳州军任微职究竟是罚还是赏。  
他想问，柳青二州的军演，她在背后起了多大的作用，军民联动的战术是否由她原拟，震动全军的岐关江之战她可在场、可曾参战。  
他想问，皇属军最精锐的骁骑营她是如何收服的，兵分两路、异国奇袭她又是如何千里致胜的。  
他想问，固庄之战以五千敌三万，她是不是亲率精兵先发制人挫败了对方的前锋，她受的伤是轻是重、撤退时可曾遇险。  
他想问，西平以婚求和，她孤身领军在外，齐国上下有没有人问过她的心意。  
他最想问，一战功成，晋爵加官，荣耀在身，花好月圆，她是喜，还是悲。  
可这些问题，在宫宴开始前，他一个都不能问出口。公主殿下风头正劲、不似往昔无人问津，刚踏进殿门，宗室朝臣就纷纷前去见礼问候，兵部、户部两位尚书更是一先一后和她热络地聊了好一阵子，直到吴王、洛王两位皇子驾到，公主才得了空闲落座。  
宫宴开始后，场面逐渐恢复往年的惯例。帝后出席受了三轮敬酒，点个卯就回内宫去了。皇长子吴王作为储君自然是众人的焦点，皇次子洛王因为新王妃有喜亦是得了不少恭贺，然而公主却在饮了皇帝亲赐的御酒后只敬了两位王兄一樽酒，便以新伤未愈为由婉拒了所有人的敬酒。  
赵文澄虽然因为临时调任了工部的水部主事而升了品级，但还是要承担宫宴赋诗的老任务，只能打起精神作了一首咏颂兵士骁勇的七律，又应着时节作了一首辞旧迎新的绝句，而后就是一贯的歌舞升平、锦绣盛世。好在除夕宫宴向来花样繁多，倒也不缺他肚子里的那点墨水，他瞅准时机就借口尿遁，向后殿的庭院折去。  
果不其然，公主也已经从宴会的暖风酒气里逃将出来，就站在回廊拐角处一株傲雪盛开的腊梅下。  
只可惜她不是一个人。  
站在她身边的那人穿着高阶武将软甲，约莫二十七八，蓄着淡淡的胡须，正在伸手折那梅树的一根枝条。这人正是八月军演后擢升为皇属军副将的袁知礼。  
令臻笑着摇头，“将军今日若折了这枝梅，用不了几日它便会枯萎，还不如留着它凌寒而立呢。”  
“殿下此言差矣。”袁知礼却没去折那树枝，转而摘了一朵开得正艳的梅花下来，递到令臻眼前，“’花开堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝’啊。”  
令臻接过花来，随手别在鬓角，嘴上却在反驳，“这诗写花却意不在花，否则附庸风雅之人个个遍地折花，岂不是目之所及，百花殆尽了？”  
袁知礼负手朗笑，“殿下若非要较真，那便当我是在劝你’惜取少年时’吧。”  
“怎么，您要教训我这个学生，说我不够用功？”  
“殿下大抵是整个大齐最用功的学生了，我就算厚颜摆出师傅的架子来，也不会教训你呀。”袁知礼话锋一转，“只是殿下也应当记得，兵强则灭，木强则折。你小小年纪就这般要强，只刚不柔，只进不退，来日怕是要吃亏的。”  
令臻愣了半晌，才道，“在当时的情形下，我就真的能退让吗？西平对互市条约阳奉阴违、久拖不履，骁骑营五千精兵拼了血本才完成越境偷袭，占了固庄矿山，攥住了头号皇商孙家，又逼退了凤城军，才迫使他们乞和。如果不能从根本上确保西平打开边境按约互市，那我们仅仅得到一个口头承诺、拿到一个小小固庄又有什么用？边贸互市在一年半载内的确推行不易，但此事利在长远、惠及两国，必须下定决心扫清障碍把它办下去。”  
“所以殿下你就对婚姻大事也’下定决心’了吗？西平提出联姻，多半是忌惮你的锋芒，想把你彻底留下，我们不予应允便是，甚至可以要求西平送皇子入帝都为质，完全不需要你舍出自己啊。”  
袁知礼言语之间颇有些愤慨，但令臻却不为所动，“婚姻于我，可不是什么’大事’。我生在皇家，结姻便如结盟，诸多得失考量之中，本就不包括我自己的心意，若能以一人之嫁娶安社稷利万民，何尝不是一件幸事？”  
“殿下——”  
“况且，对西平的联姻之请，我们如果不应，则难免授人话柄，说我们毫无诚意。若是以宗室女嫁之，则成了我大齐嫁女和亲，万万不妥；若是要求西平送质子入京，则多有胁迫之意，必招怨愤，久而久之两国盟约必不能保。所以照当时的情势，我与西平皇子结姻确是最恰当的选择。”  
袁知礼听罢一声长叹，“殿下心思通透，分析局势入木三分，若你是旁人，我自然只觉得赞赏敬佩。只是韶华易逝，你又何必如此自苦呢？”  
公主似乎又回应了什么，但赵文澄已经不想再听这个墙角了。从两人的对话中，他已能基本推测出这八个月来的诸事内情。五月初五的朔县围场上必然发生了一场以狩猎为名的实质性谈判，但当时西平三皇子做出的让步和允诺很可能与西平的部分官商大族的意志相左，公主所做的一些决定想必也触碰了朝中某些人物的红线，所以才有返京后的弹劾。到柳州大营任粮草书记副官想来是皇帝对公主的明贬暗赏，并且还指派了当时的袁参将教授她将兵之术、运筹之法，而后来的军演大胜应该是两人共同谋划的结果，只是明面上被袁知礼领了功劳。十二月的西平一战，皇属军方面必定早在十一月初便开始准备，当时的战况也一定远比战报上描述的要艰险，所以骁骑营几无折损全甲还朝后才受到那样隆重的封赏。  
只是联姻一事······ 想到这里，赵文澄颇能体会袁知礼的惋惜之情。虽说历朝历代，公主远嫁外邦或与异国结亲的不知凡几，可即便是诚宜公主这等光彩耀目的人物，也走不出以身许国的循环，当真令人喟叹。再加上赵文澄与公主自元熙三年六月相识以来曾有数次深谈，每每谈罢都觉甚是投契，眼见自己的知音之人受困于时势，不得随心率性而为，表面上还要装作毫不在意，肺腑之间便有如利刃插入，痛至心肝肚肠。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

赵文澄的这份心痛，在亲眼见到西平永宁王的那一天，减轻了几分，却又加深了几分。  
按例新年正月十六才会开朝复印，但这一年西平派出的联姻使团在正月初十抵达了帝都，于是齐帝在正月十二举办了一次特别的朝会，召西平使团觐见。  
在众臣的眼中，西平的这位三皇子宇文灏必然是因为最不受宠才被派来做这件名为联姻实为和亲的苦差事的。西平皇帝共有五子，皇长子宇文澎、皇二子宇文澈都封了亲王，皇四子早夭未封，宠妃所生的皇五子宇文泆尚为稚子也封了亲王，唯独这个第三子不受待见，年满弱冠还只是郡王。在元熙四年的两国谈判之前，他完全算是个默默无闻的闲散王爷，后来受命主理边贸互市的营建筹备，显然也进行得很不顺利，再后来东齐攻下固庄、湎阳，他率军收复失地，却在固庄城下被强行召回、无奈撤兵。想来这个皇子不是命途多舛，就是软弱无能。  
然而当一个剑眉星目、气宇轩昂的华服青年大步走上正阳宫金殿，又用一口标准的东齐官话在殿上恰到好处地言谈应对时，满殿群臣大多都在暗暗心惊。一个被排挤到邻国变相地做质子的皇子都有如此风采，那么西平的下一代国君又该如何令人敬畏？  
只有包括赵文澄在内的几人意识到，这个宇文灏，很有可能是西平皇子中最优秀的一位，也很有可能是全天下最善于韬晦之人。为大齐安稳计，此人必须一直留在帝都，万万不能放他回国。如此看来，当时定下的联姻倒的确是上佳之策了。  
那日朝会接近尾声时，赵文澄心里突然升起两点疑惑。首先，如果西平的这位永宁王当真怀有野心，那他怎么会允许自己被遣到异国联姻入赘，又怎么会在觐见时锋芒毕露、引人戒备呢？其次，当初诚宜公主是否已经料到西平会派三皇子联姻所以才答允，假如是这样，那么两人在朔县围场独处的一天里到底还谈了什么，甚至，公主会不会对宇文灏动了感情？  
对于第一点，合理的解释倒不难想出。宇文灏不受西平皇帝重视是事实，两个哥哥都是辅政亲王，弟弟又年幼，所以被派联姻的别无选择、只能是他；金殿觐见时，他身为使团主使，一言一行皆代表一国，所以于情于理都不能示弱。但是对于第二点，赵文澄知道自己在和公主有关的问题上都难以做到毫无偏见，出于心中的景慕之情，他当然不愿意相信公主会对其他男子动情，而理智也告诉他，公主向来以大局为念，基本没有可能对一个异国皇子感情用事——不过情之一字，常有意外，所以也很难下定论。  
事实上，直到很多年以后，这第二点疑惑仍然没有得到确切的解答。不过那是后话了。


	3. 银汉迢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuwen Hao and Lingzhen, while keeping the facade of a political marriage, reach an understanding. When the Ping emperor dies suddenly without announcing the heir to the throne, Yuwen Hao stealthily fleas back to his country and seizes power.  
> Lingzhen, unfortunately, has to take a blow for the unexpected coup.

元熙六年，腊月初二，夜。  
一剪新月，垂于天际，星河渺渺，横亘当空。若是在杳无人烟的郊野，这天上的千万颗繁星都会清晰可辨，但是在夜灯如昼的帝都，璀璨的银河倒似那大街小巷点点灯火的映像，如梦幻雾霭一般。  
在这淡淡星光之下，某家宅院里的房顶上，坐着两个裹在棉被里的人，都在抬头看天。  
“你看那颗最亮的，就是北辰。”其中一个听起来是男子的人说道，“即便这城中的灯火繁盛，映得天上群星黯淡，这一颗星，也永远都能被人看到。”  
“众星之主，自然不会被凡间的一点微弱烛火遮掩了光芒。”在另一个棉被里缩着的应该是个女人。她顿了一会儿，又道，“你的事，进行得怎么样了？”  
男人的声音里带着一丝欣喜，“还不错。考虑到我人在千里之外，又有无数双眼睛盯着，已经算很顺利了。”  
“这么说，你联系到清河大军的人了？”  
男人似乎是愣了一下才回答，“你知道得还挺详细啊。”  
“知己知彼，百战不殆嘛。”女人轻笑道，“你眼线众多、消息灵通，我又怎能甘于人后？”  
“你就不怕知道得太多，逼得我将来把你除掉灭口吗？”  
“如果我有个什么三长两短，你以为自己能走得出锦州军的地盘、出得了虎啸关吗？”  
男人一哂，“你果然在锦州军里安插了自己的人，留了一招后手。不过，锦州毕竟山长水远，万一来不及消除踪迹、露出了破绽，你就不担心有朝一日背上通敌叛国的罪名？”  
“通敌？贵邦与我国可是姻亲之好，贸易互通、利害共担，这个‘敌’字又是从何说起呢？”  
“这话说得好！为此当浮一大白。”男人不知从哪儿掏出个酒壶来，昂首饮了一大口，又转手把酒壶给女人递过去，却被女人摆摆手拒绝了。“你真的一点也不喝？”  
“我都说了，我这人酒量差、三杯就倒。要是喝醉了，你来把我从这房顶上扛下去？”  
“酒量差就更应该好好练练。像你这样动不动就醉，如何能在宴席之上应付裕如呢？若是有人存心给你灌酒，那你岂不是要么失态要么被人套话？”男人直接把酒壶硬塞在女人怀里，“你尽管喝。我以前在军中，麻包、石料、重炮、伤员全都扛过，还扛不动你吗？”  
女人拿着酒壶先是抿了一口，接着又痛痛快快地喝了一口，却像是被酒呛到了似的，缓了好一会儿才开口道，“这酒不像军中的兑水玩意儿，真辣。”  
“辣么？我倒觉得是苦的。”男人又把酒壶抢回来，抬手就往嘴里倒酒，喝下去后仿佛还品了品滋味，“许是你我心境不同，我喝这酒真的是苦。”  
“你独在异乡，孤身涉险，危机四伏，归期茫茫，也的确是苦。”女人叹了口气，“算来也快两年了吧？”  
男人故意不接她的话茬，“你安坐家中，荣华富贵，就真的无忧无虑，一帆风顺吗？”  
女人也自说自话，“你苦心孤诣这么多年，就从来没有犹豫过、后悔过？”  
两人突然陷入沉默。他们都在想着对方的问题，却又都在装作没在想着对方的问题。  
半晌，男人说，“我没有选择，只能行下策。当滔天的财富与炙手的权势勾结串通、交错蔓延，就如浓云遮蔽白日，烟火抢夺星辉，唯一的办法只能是将其打碎、毁灭。不破，不立。我势单力孤，不能破局，只有造二虎相争之势，让他们两败俱伤、元气大损，待这把争权夺利的大火焚尽污垢，再重修根基、重筑广厦。我知道这条路千难万险、如同移山倒海，我也知道党争丑恶、波及无辜，但欲起沉疴，必用猛药，欲治乱世，必行重典。我没时间犹豫，也不敢后悔，只能一步一步走到尽头。”说罢，他举起酒壶又饮了一口，仰起头直直地看着天上的星辰。  
这次倒不用男人劝了，女人拿过酒壶也猛灌一口，却说了一句好像并不相关的话，“譬如北辰，为天之枢，不移其所，众星拱之。”  
男人忽然转过头，紧紧盯着她。“你，难道从没怀疑过，我自始至终都只是在利用你吗？”  
“能够被你利用，说明我很有价值啊。”女人不看他，只是低头把玩手里的酒壶，“你又怎知，我不是在利用你呢？”  
男人不说话。  
女人接着说，“从边贸开始，逐渐发展到全境互市，让老百姓有衣穿、有饭吃，让将士们兵甲齐全、不到战场上送死，本就是我一直以来的构想。只是实现这个构想要跨过许多沟坎，我一个人可填不平这么多坑，而恰巧上天给我送来了你做帮手。”  
男人笑了，“这么说，你我二人相互成全，倒真算是天作之合呢。”  
他话音刚落，女人手中的酒壶就敲在了他的脑袋上，“老实喝酒！少油嘴滑舌。”  
男人装模作样地“哎哟”了一声，接过酒壶慢悠悠地喝着。此时夜已深了，街市的人声渐趋静寂，天地之间似乎只余阑珊灯火，弯月疏星，和那屋顶上的一双人。  
“你有没有想过，”这次又是男人打破沉默，“倘若你不是你，我不是我，没有这诸多阻隔牵绊，你我之间，会否成就一段金风玉露？”  
“这可是腊月里，只有北风寒霜，没有金风玉露。”女人一板一眼地道。  
男人凑过去，紧挨着女人坐下，两人棉被贴着棉被，他的嘴也几乎贴到了女人的耳朵边，“我不是在开玩笑。我不相信你当年在围场上一连射光两筒箭的高兴劲儿是装出来给我看的。”  
“我若是说没想过，你也不会相信，是不是？”女人微微偏过头去，却任由男人贴着她坐着，“我不是我，你不是你，说起来简单，却根本毫无可能。如果你我都没有各自的身份，我们还会相遇相识吗？如果你我都没有各自的经历、际遇、见闻，我们还会有各自的所知所思，又还会言语投契、相谈甚欢吗？说到底，我们都是套中之人，身上的华服如同枷锁，有入局之机，却没有随意出局的自由。”  
“你不惜冒险、相助于我，只是为了利用我？”  
女人终于转过来，正视着男人，“我希望你能走到你预设的终点。我希望你能做到你心中谋划的事。”  
“那个位置不是终点，它只是个起点。”男人也正视着女人，“那你呢？既然不跟我走，既然要留下来，那么你不争一争吗？”  
“我，争什么？”女人似乎被逗乐了，“我和你可不一样。我们和你们也不一样。”  
“我有两个兄长，你也有两个。我们是积弊深重，你们也不是毫无隐患。元熙三年的那桩贪墨大案是偶然吗？元熙四年对开放边贸的几方一致阻挠是巧合吗？今年秋闱的那场大事化小的泄题闹剧是个例吗？”  
“没想到你还这么关心山这边的事。”  
“凌云山脉不过是道屏障而已，它可以分隔语言，可以异化风俗，可以阻碍刀兵，但它改变不了人心之祸。”  
“如有隐疾，则应防微杜渐；病势未危，大可徐缓图之。夺嫡争位就如内战，徒增损耗，又有何益？”  
男人哑然片刻，之后一声长叹，“罢了，罢了。人各有志，何必强求。”他晃晃酒壶，“还是喝酒吧。喝完壶底这点儿，咱们就回去。”  
还没待他把壶口放到嘴边，女人就夺过酒壶，二话不多仰着脖子几口把酒干了。男人呆呆地看着她，似乎是惊得直瞪眼。她两手一摊，把棉被往身上重新一披，人影一晃，就翻到立在房檐边的梯子上，蹭蹭蹭地爬下去了。  
“喂！说自己酒量差，骗谁呢！”只眨眼间的功夫，房顶上男人的身影也冲到房檐边翻身下去，在星光下消失不见了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙七年，五月十五，未时。  
盛夏未至，暑意已浓。屋门一开，午后的热风便钻进来，裹挟着隐约的蝉声。  
宇文灏从书案上抬起头，看到令臻抱着高高的一摞书卷，侧着身子迈进门来。他立刻起身去接那些书本，捧到书案上分类放好，又用下巴指指矮桌上的折扇，提醒令臻扇凉。  
令臻一边毫不矜持地大力扇着扇子，一边抓起“赋税”一类里最上面的一篇文章开始看起来。  
宇文灏心念一转，问道，“你向来只专武事，连府中前院都修成了演武场，却三天两头地借阅这些史籍策论，不会使人生疑吗？”  
令臻把注意力从那篇策论里拔出来片刻，瞧了他一眼，“我有个在秘书省编校过典籍、现在在国子监任职的朋友，这些都是找他请教学问时顺手借的，没有在明面上惊动什么人。”  
“朋友？”宇文灏好奇心起，“你这朋友是男是女啊？”  
“是男如何，是女又如何？”令臻反问。  
宇文灏明白了，“是个男人，还是个不可多得的才子。”他没等令臻开口，又问，“他知道多少？”  
这是个意味深长的问题。令臻把手里的文章放下，“他只知道这些东西是我自己要看的，对你我之约毫不知情。相信我，他对你没有任何威胁。”  
“你如此关心他的安危，看来这个人很重要。”宇文灏略一皱眉，“我倒觉得他对我威胁不小啊。”  
宇文灏这么一说，令臻反倒松了一口气，打趣道，“永宁王殿下，醋坛子在厨房呢，你要喝就尽管去。”  
两个人对视一眼，都笑了起来。  
门外突然响起急促的敲门声，两短一长，两短一长。两人止住笑，宇文灏唤道，“进来。”  
一个侍从快步开门进来，递给宇文灏一个小小的蜡丸。宇文灏把它捏开，取出一小条写满蝇头小字的薄绢，极快地扫了一眼，又仔细地、慢慢地读了一遍，脸上血色尽失。  
“出事了？”令臻问。  
宇文灏抬眼看她，声音有些嘶哑，“出大事了。”  
“你父皇他——”  
宇文灏沉重地一点头，初夏的燥热似乎凉了几分。  
“我——”  
“你——”  
两人都开了口，又都止住话头。最终还是令臻说，“你快走吧。今日父皇寿宴我会替你告病。”  
“现在光天化日的，我也不能大摇大摆地走。”宇文灏很快从一瞬间的悲痛中恢复过来，开始思考，“我先去收拾行装，把一切处理好，等入夜再走。”  
“不，现在走正合适。”令臻反驳，“今日父皇寿诞，群臣诸藩皆来朝贺，晚宴开始前帝都九门人来人往，其实反倒比夜间更容易混出去。你只要换身衣服，稍作改扮，就不会被人细查。”  
宇文灏掂量了一下，“你说得对。”他把写着密报的绢条在烛火上烧成灰烬，又把桌案上自己写到一半的文件折好揣进怀里，环视了这间书房一圈，最后把目光放在令臻脸上，“我接到的是飞鹰加急密报，现在许都正乱着，他们秘不发丧，你们这边接到消息要等几日后了。这几天的时间差，你要想个办法遮掩过去，装作毫不知情，别让人抓住了把柄。”  
令臻听他在这十万火急的当口还在为自己考虑，心上感动，嘴上却不服软，“我帮你打掩护也是为了自保，你放心吧。”  
“好。那我走了。”宇文灏却还钉在原地。  
令臻知道他在等自己说最后一句话。她和宇文灏相识三年，做了两年又三个月的名义夫妻，说过的话有千万句，此时此刻，那千万句在脑海中飞速掠过，却没有一句配得上这个告别。但是时间不等人，她只能说，“此去山水迢迢，珍重。”  
宇文灏扬起嘴角，转身走了。  
令臻若无其事地重新拿起那篇读到一半的策论。她看得慢慢悠悠、有滋有味，像是要挖掘出字里行间的全部言外之意来。这篇读罢，她又拿起下一篇。  
扮成青衣小厮模样的宇文灏蓦地冲进屋内，直冲到她跟前才刹住脚。就在令臻一晃神的工夫里，宇文灏抓起她的左臂，把她手腕上的银镯子捋了下来，攥在手里就往外跑。  
“你干什么！”令臻既惊又痛，叫道。  
宇文灏在门边转过身，屋外的艳阳给他镶了一圈光影，让人看不清他的眉眼。他改用西平官话一个字一个字地说，“阿臻，你曾说过，希望我能走到终点，能得偿所愿。你既然不能陪我同去，就让我带走一个纪念吧。”  
令臻闭上眼，点点头。  
宇文灏这回真的走了。  
令臻就那样闭着眼，直直地立在书案前。她可能站了一刻钟，也可能站了一整年。屋外的帝都张灯结彩、全城贺寿，屋内的她形单影只、茕茕孑立。  
良久，她睁开眼，指尖轻轻拭去脸颊上的泪痕。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙七年，和过去的相对平静的两年相比，是个多事之秋。  
这一年的齐帝寿宴上，诚宜公主的丈夫、西平永宁王因病缺席。当时，这件小事并未引起任何人的注意，因为这位永宁王自从元熙五年二月与公主成婚以来一直深居简出，宫廷宴会也常常托辞不去。真正引人注意的是寿宴结束后发生的一件大事——公主在回府途中遇刺受伤，因为失血还昏迷了好几日。这场刺杀震惊帝都，九门卫戍军高度警戒，连驻扎在裕县的皇属军也开始戒备。京兆府加紧追查，刺客却销声匿迹，好在公主并无大碍，此案也就不了了之。  
元熙七年五月二十一日，来自西平许都的消息传至帝都。消息称，西平皇帝宇文珏于五月十三日驾崩，因是暴病而亡，生前未立太子，宫中秘不发丧；五月十六日，二皇子宇文澈手持一封遗诏入宫，却被皇长子宇文澎斥为伪造，二王争位，刀兵起于宫城。同日，诚宜公主府急报，西平永宁王失踪。朝野震动。  
元熙七年五月二十五日，西平许都传来快马密报：五月二十一日，宇文澈以“矫诏谋逆”之罪被宇文澎统率的禁卫军诛杀，次日，宇文灏现身西平陪都怀安，公布先帝遗诏，诏书与宇文澈先前所持遗诏内容一致，以此为凭，指责宇文澎杀弟篡位，又以许都出逃的太医为人证，指控宇文澎弑君谋逆，号令全境兵马勤王、征讨逆贼。  
元熙七年五月二十九日，西平许都再传快马密报：西平明威军、崇宣军、清河军共三十五万举勤王大旗，进军许都。  
元熙七年六月九日，西平许都又传快马密报：六月六日，永宁王率清河军前锋营攻入许都，宣令，禁卫军归降者不以附逆罪论处，文武百官弃暗投明者皆免罪，第二日清晨，宇文澎自刎于宫城德化门。  
元熙七年六月十七日，西平以快马传国书至东齐帝都，宇文灏于六月十四日继位为帝，改元景仁，前朝盟约沿袭如故，并免除半数商品进口关税，以示至诚修好之意。  
元熙七年六月二十二日，东齐回以国书，并派使团祝贺西平新帝登基。国书之中，另附一则诚宜公主亲笔休书，称山水远隔，前缘难续，应解婚约。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙七年，七月十六。  
西市早集人声喧闹、熙熙攘攘。从高处望去，商行摊贩、掮客游人络绎不绝，似乎用手、用嘴、用腿脚串联起了这座都城鲜活的命脉。  
赵文澄就在这样一个制高点坐着。他手执一件普通的白瓷茶杯，淡然看着街角一对商贩和顾客的讨价还价，耳边听着此起彼伏、交织层叠的吆喝声，脑海里比对着户部簿册上的物价与税额。  
“员外郎大人原来在这里，可叫我一通好找。”  
从国子监主簿任上暂调户部仓部员外郎的赵文澄听到熟悉的声音，转过身来，看到眼前人却是一怔。  
公主全然一身世家公子打扮，月白色锦袍以银线暗绣云纹，腰间系一条蓝田玉带，长发以碧玉簪束于头顶，倒是清朗俊逸、神采飞扬。  
赵文澄知道，她作此装扮，就是不想在这个人多眼杂的地方招惹不必要的注意，于是主动配合，也不起身行礼，只是拱手施了个平礼，“杨公子，久违了。”  
大齐的国姓是“欧阳”，虽不罕见，但难免惹人耳目，所以公主微服在外常改姓“杨”。这事赵文澄在元熙三年便知道。  
令臻会意一笑，也拱手见礼，坐在赵文澄对面，自己倒了一杯茶，“大理寺的案子结了，赵大人也终于肯见我了。”  
赵文澄一想到大理寺刚刚审结的那个案子就来气，别过脸去看市集上的行人，“公子手段高明，此番惊险脱罪，赵某佩服。”  
“我本就是无辜之人，哪里用得着什么手段了？”  
赵文澄把茶杯当地一声顿在茶几上，却不忘压低声音，“你与宇文灏串通，助他逃回了西平，这也算无辜？”  
“他是自行遁逃，我当时受伤昏迷，根本不知情。”令臻搬出在大理寺自辩的原话来，却被赵文澄剜了一眼，“好，就算是我故意放跑了他吧。他当时既非囚犯，又未遭禁足，离京离境都不犯法，我只是没拦着他，又何罪之有？”  
赵文澄很无奈，“殿下，我不是那些别有用心之人，想给你扣个通敌叛国的大罪名。”见令臻要开口反驳，他立刻道，“是是是，我知道，齐平两国早已结盟，根本没有敌国之说，所以通敌叛国本就不成立。但是，你难道就没想过，放走了宇文灏会有什么后果吗？早在两三年前就能看出，此人文武全才、胸怀大志，绝非池中之物。这两个月以来，他是如何翻云覆雨、改朝换代，帝都这边只听许都传来的消息，就听得胆寒心颤。以他的手腕和野心，朝中诸人可敢安眠？”  
令臻差点把刚喝进去的茶喷出来，“他要真的那么可怕，那我岂不是有两年多都没睡过安稳觉了？”  
“你以为这是个玩笑？”赵文澄不相信公主没有意识到事情的严重性。  
“我以为朝中诸人危言耸听。他谋夺皇位也好，整顿朝务也罢，都是西平内政，怎么我们这边反倒人人自危了？西平从地方到中枢权钱勾结、积弊深重，他的雷霆手段只不过是放血医病的治国之策，外交上却是全盘照守旧约，还主动降了关税、减免了入境通牒，对我国可是大大利好，并没有丝毫敌意。”  
“现在没有敌意，也是因为朝局不稳、内政不安，无力穷兵黩武。”赵文澄反驳，“可五年之后、十年之后呢？如若到时西平政通人和、国强民富，以他千里之外号令大军的本事，焉知他不会兴兵来犯？”  
“五月西平老皇帝驾崩的消息传至帝都，为什么我们没有趁着西平内乱挥师西进、攻城略地呢？”  
令臻的这句反诘让赵文澄陷入沉思。两杯茶以后他终于开口，却答非所问，“殿下与西平这位新皇是不是早已把话都说透了？”  
“是。”令臻答得很干脆。  
赵文澄本就是那种一点就通的人，这会儿已彻底明白了，“凌云山脉这道阻隔，容易设防却不易攻破，所以无论两国哪一方用兵，都会代价惨痛、事倍功半。另外，由于这个屏障的存在，两国难以真正融合，虽然文字相同，但语言有别、风俗相异，就算暂时被武力统一，也是貌合神离，势必不能长久。既然本就是徒劳无功，又何必用兵呢？”  
令臻低眉浅笑。赞同的话已不必说。  
“你又怎知宇文灏不是在蒙骗你呢？”赵文澄实在忍不住，还是问了这个问题。  
“我与他既互相成全又互相利用，既彼此信任又彼此防备。”令臻垂下眼帘，“话虽如此，我还是不免被他拖累。后天我就要走了，去戍边。”  
“什么？”赵文澄很吃惊。吴王授意、帝都宁顺门校尉首告、大理寺审理的公主通敌一案其实不过是一出闹剧，但是他没想到，这个闹剧还有余波。  
“我已经向父皇上表，自请去琼海都护府戍边了。宇文灏这件事毕竟闹得太大，于皇室颜面有损，我还是避一避的好。”  
琼海是大齐最南面的一座潮湿炎热的海岛，两年前刚刚纳入帝国的版图，由于岛上各部落关系复杂、风俗不一，所以常有冲突动乱，因为久经战乱、民生凋敝，琼海还是全国最为贫穷的边境都护府。赵文澄本以为公主会去西面或者东面，却不料她对自己这么狠，竟然选了个最苦的地方来戍边。他看着面前这个不到二十岁的女子，只觉得满心困惑，又觉得满心敬畏。  
令臻见他不说话，只盯着自己看，知道他是心疼，便开解道，“琼海确实不比帝都，可是守在帝都也不过是守着这盛景罢了，去琼海保境安民才是真的建功立业啊。”  
赵文澄放眼望向茶楼下，西市繁忙依旧，人的心境却变了。他为两人都斟了茶，举杯道，“既然如此，文澄以茶代酒，为殿下饯行。”  
两人饮茶如饮酒。茶尽、杯干、人散。


	4. 海波平

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingzhen goes to Qionghai, the remote and impoverished island province, to escape from the turmoil of the capital and prove her value.  
> Qin Zhuo, the Major General of Qionghai, however, doesn't seem to tolerate her visit and brings forward a stunning proposal.

时近正午，骄阳高悬。  
八月已然不是夏季最热的时候，但在琼海，恐怕只在腊月间才有些许凉意。  
令臻正站在河岸的滩涂上，头顶有烈日暴晒炙烤，脚下有滚热的水汽蒸腾，让她犹如置身于炭火炉中，又如置身于蒸笼之中，当真好不难受。  
可那个她要找的人，就在这酷暑中与工人们并肩劳作，要赶在秋汛前把堤坝修建牢固。  
就在她觉得自己快被烤熟的当口，有人喊了一句“吃饭喽！”工人们便放下手中的活计，三三两两地走去工棚，却有一个人朝她的方向走来。  
那人和所有工人一样，以粗布包头，只穿裤子和水靴。他赤裸的上身被晒成均匀的亮棕色，胸腹臂膀的肌肉健硕分明。他一边走一边用一条手巾草草地拭去额头和前胸的汗水，又把那手巾拧干，系在腰间。  
令臻的头脑中理智的那一部分告诉她，这人的的确确是琼海上都护府都护、怀化将军、定南侯秦灼，可她从来不曾想象，一个正三品的封疆大吏、堂堂的二等侯，会在正午的烈日下，和最普通的民工一起，抬石挑泥、赤膊修堤。  
秦灼在她跟前三尺站定，也不说话，只用一双锐利的眼睛把她从上到下、又从下到上看了一个来回。  
令臻只好先开口。“秦将军。”  
“公主殿下。”秦灼是个高壮汉子，说话的声音却温和，“殿下玉驾来此，有何贵干？”  
“我自请来琼海戍边，愿助将军一臂之力。”  
“既然是来帮忙的，”秦灼略一偏头，“修堤正缺河工，去那儿登个记吧。”  
看来秦灼是在找个由头打发自己了，令臻想。她正要说“好，我这就去”，秦灼又开口了，“不过殿下你不是来帮这种忙的。”  
“将军以为我是来帮什么忙的？”  
秦灼眯起眼睛看了她一会儿，说，“一般的贵胄子弟想凑履历、攒年资都是去西陲和东海，稍有点骨气的去北境，可还从没有人来过南疆呢，殿下倒是另辟蹊径。”  
“我不是来凑什么履历，攒什么年资的。”  
“你不是？”秦灼冷哼一声，“殿下跑到这与帝都天差地别的海岛上来，难道只是因为你暗中襄助西平宇文灏谋夺皇位，被人扣了叛国的罪名，在帝都待不下去了吗？”  
令臻没想到秦灼远在琼海，竟然能单凭帝都的传信就猜到内情。既然秦灼敢把话说得这么明白，她也不好再用官样文章搪塞，只得岔开话题，“这几年来我在有些事上太出风头，让某些不愿被抢了风头的人不大高兴，现下形势不利，还是避一避的好。”  
秦灼摇头，“殿下若要韬光养晦，留在帝都安心吃俸禄过清闲日子就是，何必跑到这里来？”  
“留在帝都总是不免卷入争端。”  
“殿下不愿争权夺利，但又壮志未酬，所以才要到这最艰苦的边陲孤岛干一番事业。”秦灼一针见血，“我说的没错吧？”  
令臻只能沉默。  
秦灼又道，“那么殿下你来错地方了。”  
令臻睁大了眼睛，“将军此话何意？”  
“殿下来到琼海已有半日，都看到了什么？”秦灼指指身后的河道、堤岸、工棚，“你和那些去边疆一心挣功名的贵公子们一样，你看到的，是战乱的疮痍，土地的贫瘠，百姓的困苦，但你心中想的，是自己能干出什么政绩，成就什么功业。一旦你最关心的是自己能做成怎样的漂亮事，那么这些人是否不再遭受天灾人祸，是否不再忍饥挨饿、衣不蔽体，是否能够安其居、乐其业，就都不那么重要了。琼海久乱初定，百废待兴，这里的百姓和天底下所有普通百姓一样，都只希望平安度日，生活富足。他们不需要什么胸怀大志的英雄豪杰，他们需要脚踩淤泥、头顶砖石的苦工，一捧泥、一块石地把他们想要的生活造出来；他们也不需要什么呼风唤雨的长官首领，他们需要的是并肩携手的兄弟姐妹，和他们一起重建家园，把它变得安宁繁荣。”  
令臻看着那河道、堤岸、工棚，却好似看到了更远处的丛林、山峦、湖泊、大海。她感到喉头被梗住。  
秦灼说，“这座蛮荒孤岛不是殿下的故园，这岛上的人亦不是殿下的亲人。殿下还是另寻他处建功立业吧。”说罢就转身走了。  
“将军请留步！”  
秦灼脚步不停。  
令臻追上去。河畔的滩涂很不好走，她连跑带跳，一瘸一拐，还溅了半身泥，但她终归是追上了秦灼。  
“将军怎么就断定我不能视此地如家乡，视琼海百姓如亲眷？将军与琼海七万驻军难道就生于斯长于斯吗？”  
秦灼停下来，回头看她，双目如刀。  
令臻毫无惧色，神情严肃，“请将军给我一个月时间。”  
“我凭什么给你一个月？如果人人都来找我要一个月时间，我给得起吗？”  
“就凭我是皇帝陛下的女儿，是一品公主。”令臻抬起下巴，挺起胸膛，作出趾高气扬的模样来，“别人来找你，你可以不见，我来了，你却不能不见。同理，我的请求并不非分，你也不能直接拒绝。”  
秦灼虽然面色如常，但令臻看得出来，他愣住了一瞬。  
“好，”他缓缓地吐出这个字来，顿了顿，才继续道，“就一个月。殿下好自为之。”还没等令臻有所表示，他就飞快地走了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

令臻再一次见到秦灼，是三十七天后。  
这三十七天，对她而言，既是度日如年，也是光阴似箭。有的时候她恨不得一个眨眼之后这一天便能结束，但有的时候她却希望可以再多拥有一点时间。  
秦灼的卫兵来唤她的时候，她就抱着后面一种想法，但她知道，自己也许不会再有时间了。  
这一次秦灼在都护府的内堂见她。许是因为刚刚结束了与琼海几大部落首领的会面，秦灼还体体面面地穿着上都护的官服，在堂内正襟危坐，与一个多月前的河工打扮判若两人。  
她刚一落座，秦灼的话就出口了：“殿下在十天里就学会了青月部和银鹰部的方言，助我的手下在两部之间调停斡旋，解决了猎场的争端。之后你又用银针代替铁针缝合，治好了火部长老女儿的伤口感染，劝得火部接受了我们的驻军巡防。最近这几天，你带着昭云部的人在暮合山上勘探地形，打算让他们在春秋汛期移居到山上，汛期之间再下山耕种。”  
令臻心中顿时有了希望。秦灼开门见山盘点她的“事迹”，总不像是要赶人的样子。  
“看来殿下在上书房里没有拘泥于经史子集，倒是读了点实用的书。”秦灼总结道。  
“这么说，我算是通过将军的考察了？”令臻不由得一喜。  
秦灼似乎犹豫了一下，才道，“殿下若留在琼海，或许确有益处。”他见令臻就要起身，抬手制止了她，又说，“只是琼海的卫戍驻军，包括近几个月来增收的当地民兵，每一人都登记在册，有官职者更是职衔明确，粮饷俸禄皆按兵士人头和军官职位分配，一人不少，一人不多，如果殿下长留此地，该舍了谁的口粮衣袍来供你的温饱呢？”  
“粮饷分派向来留有余量，一来因为沿途损耗，二来为了急情机变——”  
“那是旧例。”秦灼摆手，“自从袁知礼从兵部借调到户部掌管了军饷的分配和运输，现在各地驻军都是严格按人数派发，余粮必须造册入仓，不能克扣私用。现下琼海的所有多余粮饷都要用在伤病员身上，再有多余的还要救济百姓，这都是明账报备过的，不能弄虚作假。实不相瞒，你这一个多月来的吃穿还都是从我自己的用度里出的，可我也不能一直如此。所以殿下，不是我不想留你，而是驻军之中一无官职出缺，二无粮饷剩余，确实不能留人。”  
令臻绝不相信秦灼是那种死守教条、不知变通之人，但她也着实疑惑，秦灼为什么先是肯定了她的能力，而后却搬出冠冕堂皇的理由来赶她走。她想了想，问道，“既然我也算是个有用之人，将军就真的一点办法也没有吗？”  
秦灼站起来，在堂内踱了几个来回，好像很是为难。可不知怎地，令臻却觉得他其实早有计较，只是故意装作犹疑不决。  
终于，秦灼在她面前站定，“殿下如果是真心实意地想要留下，也不是全无办法。只是有一个条件。”  
“将军但说无妨。”  
“我要殿下嫁我为妻。”  
令臻腾地站起，“你说什么？！”  
“我是鳏夫，你也算半个寡妇，有何不可？”秦灼的语气还是一贯的温和平淡，“况且，远守边疆的驻军家眷可以领朝廷的优抚军饷，殿下的吃穿问题也就解决了。”  
令臻感到自己的指甲刺破了掌心，但她仍是紧紧攥着拳头，生怕自己一时克制不住，就会出手扇秦灼一个耳光。  
她不是没料到秦灼会提条件，但她万万没有料到秦灼竟敢开口提这种条件。她在琼海的一个多月里，从各种人口中听到的几乎全是对秦灼的赞誉，说他勤勉公事、执法严谨、身先士卒、厚待百姓，说他从不肯比普通士兵多享受任何特殊待遇，也从不愿接受平民的任何赠礼。她在到达琼海前也早有听闻，秦灼初到琼海时，驻军营帐曾遭赤玉部偷袭，秦灼的原配妻子和长子都命丧当场，然而战事平定后，秦灼却与赤玉部首领协商言和，只以叛乱之名处置了两位主使偷袭的部落长老，还严令部下不得私自报复；此事之后，与赤玉部交好的几大部落都表示接受朝廷的管辖，琼海局势大定。尽管秦灼对令臻一直不大和善，但在她的心中，秦灼是个会为大局摒弃一己私欲的人，断断不是什么见异思迁的好色之徒。  
她沉吟许久，方才问道，“将军若有意续弦，南疆之大何愁寻不到良人，为什么非要娶我？”  
“我若只是为了续弦，莫不如到外面大喊一声，随便娶个女人回来。”秦灼嘲讽地一哂，“殿下可不是什么贤妻良母的材料，我又何苦为难自己，为难我那不到两岁的幼子？”  
令臻差一点就要把那个攥在手里的耳光扇出去了，但她毕竟在宫中长大，拐弯抹角的讥讽辱骂听过不少，秦灼几乎是明着骂人，却也不比暗中的冷箭伤害力更大。她定了定心神，又问，“将军官居三品，又封了二等侯爵，难道还稀罕一个驸马都尉的虚衔不成？”  
“殿下要是以为自己只能给我一个空有荣光的头衔，那就未免太看轻自己了。”秦灼摇头，“你是陛下唯一的女儿，就算不受宠爱，身份也极贵重。你若嫁到琼海、在此久居，陛下一定会对琼海都护府有所施恩，最少也要减免两三年的赋税，琼海便可借机休养生息，此为其一。其二，公主大婚，朝廷必会派遣送嫁仪仗，而殿下的嫁妆里少不了农种、器具、工匠，这些可对琼海百姓大有助益。”  
令臻听了秦灼这番解释，心头怒气消了大半。“将军为了琼海，可真是苦心筹谋，机关算尽。”  
“当然我也有私心。”  
“私心？”  
秦灼用手指指令臻的一身装束——如今的她，已经全副琼海当地衣饰，全身上下看不出一丝帝都的富贵铅华——说道，“以殿下的能力和志气，不会甘于在琼海庸碌，假以时日必有所成。帝都的某些人若是听说殿下在这偏远苦地都能心志不移、勤勉不怠，焉能不心惊、不忌惮？殿下在我的辖地做事，自然便与我视同一党，到时有人想找你的麻烦，我可就是首当其冲。”  
“将军是要拿我做一块挡箭牌？”令臻醒悟到自己这是要被人利用个彻底，生气之余，也暗暗佩服秦灼虑事目光之长远。  
“不如说是一块免死金牌。”秦灼道，“我要是有朝一日被什么人拿住了把柄、狠狠参我一本，我远离帝都、无法自辩，怕是要坐以待毙。但我若是有了驸马的身份，陛下看在殿下的面子上，可能还会对我网开一面，给我一线生机。”  
秦灼如此坦白、毫无矫饰，反倒让令臻怒火尽退。看来秦灼的这个要求是深思熟虑的利益考量，并非一时兴起、乘人之危。她坐下来，语气也和缓了些，“既然这样，我也有个条件。”  
秦灼浓眉一挑，“哦？”  
“公主婚配，需有圣旨明诏。只是这个请旨求婚的人，不能是将军你。”令臻停下来，几乎是在欣赏秦灼脸上渐渐显出的惊讶之色，“必须由我亲自上表，而且不能是现在，要再等个一年半载。”  
秦灼不语。  
令臻继续解释，“假如由将军上奏求娶，或在我刚来琼海不久就贸然请旨赐婚，试问我父皇会怎么想？父皇会不会以为，他的女儿被你这个雄踞一方的军阀威逼胁迫？就算父皇不作此想，朝中百官又将如何谏言，会不会说你自恃功高、恣意妄为？到时将军不但打不成如意算盘，还会被此事所累，轻则丢官，重则获罪。”  
秦灼这才回过神来，收敛了惊讶的表情。他同初次见面时一样，从上到下、再从下到上把她整个人又看了一个来回，就好像先前认识的完全是另一个人。  
然后他说，“殿下这是答应我的条件了？”  
“只要将军答应我的条件。”令臻说。  
秦灼轻叹，“我原以为——”他止住话头，郑重道，“好，我答应。”  
“好。”令臻站起，正正衣裙，“将军若无他事，我就接着去暮合山勘察地貌了。”  
“等等。”令臻刚走出两步，就被秦灼叫住。  
令臻侧过身来，等着秦灼发话，不料他竟一言不发，只是端详着她。令臻觉得，秦灼其人如一柄入鞘重剑，锋芒尽藏，但锐气不减，可他此刻却少了几分凌人盛气，看起来和一个普通中年男子并无二致。  
“将军还有何事？”令臻问。  
秦灼走到门口，替她把门打开，而后，自两人相识以来头一次，对她抱拳施礼，“殿下慢走。”  
两个时辰后，当令臻带着一帮部众在暮合山的缓坡上丈量地形时，她还在琢磨秦灼这一礼的意味。她想，大抵有什么事改变了，但她还不清楚改变的到底是什么。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

五个月后。某日。清晨。  
令臻是被左肩的伤口疼醒的。她试着睁开眼，只觉头昏脑涨，目之所及一片朦胧。  
她隐隐约约地看到秦灼坐在她床边，刚要起身，就被按了回去。  
“秦将军——”她开口，却听到自己的声音干哑得几乎难以辨识。  
“你肩上的箭伤感染了，这几天一直发热。现在烧已经退得差不多，伤口也在愈合，不会有大碍的。”  
秦灼似乎是在给她的伤口上药，所以她才觉得肩膀刺痛。她闭上眼，微微咬住下唇，待药上完，才道，“将军怎么亲自来照顾我了？”  
“你到琼海来没带侍女，我也没钱雇人，军医都忙着，我就只能自己来了。”秦灼手上既轻且快，说话间就把伤口包扎妥当。  
令臻突然想起几天前发生的事来，“达赞湖的事，怎么样了？”  
几天前，青月部和火部在两部交界处的达赞湖起了冲突，原因是两部都视这个比池塘大不了多少的小湖泊为圣地，都想围湖祭祀，不肯分享，也不肯改期，于是就大打出手。令臻带领一支驻军巡防分队前去调停，却被两部混战的流矢所伤。  
“这事昨天就解决了。”秦灼说，“殿下可知，为什么你明明是去劝架的，却适得其反呢？”  
令臻摇头。当日事件恶化之快确实超出她的想象。  
“青月部和火部都拜日月二神，这不假，可是青月部笃信月神主善、日神主恶，火部却恰恰相反。你以为他们两部信的是同一套，说错了话，自然就如火上浇油了。”  
令臻恍然大悟，觉得头更痛了，“是我自作聪明，犯了大错，害得两部百姓受到损伤，让将军收拾这烂摊子。”  
秦灼却不像她想的那样对她生气。他只是小心地把她的手臂掖到被单里，然后说，“万幸这次冲突没有死人、也没人重伤，你挨了一箭、又病了几日，就算受教训了吧。”  
“青月部和火部争夺圣地，两不相让，这个矛盾又是怎么化解的？”令臻追问。  
“他们都想占了达赞湖，却都没本事守住，那就干脆谁都别占，由都护府直接管辖，每年祭祀当日再准许两部分别进入。”  
“两部的首领和长老能愿意吗？”令臻奇道。  
秦灼笑了，“他们不能不愿意。这次的事情闹得这么大，连前去维护治安的公主殿下都被误伤，要是消息传到了帝都，陛下天子一怒，两个部落只怕都要遭受灭顶之灾。如果想大事化小、小事化了，就必须接受我的建议，把达赞湖让出来，交由都护府辖制。”  
“原来我这一伤，倒是因祸得福了。”令臻有点哭笑不得，“威逼利诱这一套，将军也真是使得炉火纯青。”  
“我说这番话可不是让殿下得意的。”秦灼又道，“你虽然给我提供了一个顺理成章接管争议地区的由头，但这件事原本不必大动干戈。”  
“我已经承认自己有错，现在也不会收回。”  
“认错不过是表态而已，于事无补，关键是殿下将来要怎么做？”秦灼加重了语气，“琼海有十七个大小部落，语言不同，风俗各异，多年来积攒的恩恩怨怨盘根错节，不是一柄快刀、一记重锤就能斩得断、镇得平的。理清调停各部之间的矛盾冲突，避免动乱，保境安民，就像绣花一样，要慢工出细活，切不可急躁大意。”他顿了顿，深深看了令臻一眼，“是了，殿下不会绣花。”  
令臻很想跳起来打他一拳，可她身上带伤，又烧得全身绵软无力，别说跳起来了，连坐起来都困难，只能无奈地瞪他一眼，“我是不怎么会绣花，但这个道理我懂了。”  
“那就好。”秦灼也不再讽刺她，理平先前挽起的袖子，就要起身离开。  
令臻抓住他的手腕。她一时忘记了肩上的伤，这下猛然使力，疼得她倒吸一口气，手上却硬是没松。  
秦灼疑惑地瞧着她。  
她说，“将军在琼海两年，一定调查整理了各部的语言、风俗、地貌、民情，这份资料能否借我一阅？”  
秦灼盯着她握在他手腕上的手。令臻的手很小，只能堪堪圈住他手腕的三分之二。他把她的手指一根一根地掰开，再把她的手轻轻地放回被子下面，又查看了她左肩上的绷带。  
最后他说，“这份资料一共十七卷，五万多字，都放在你桌上了。不必急着还。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙八年，九月初三。  
赵文澄伫立船头，海风裹挟着海水的腥咸，打在他的脸上。波涛之外，已能隐隐见到琼海的轮廓。  
作为送嫁仪队的副使，赵文澄与为公主护送嫁妆的两千骁骑营精锐一路车船劳顿，历时一月，终于接近帝国的最南端。  
一个半月前，诚宜公主的例行月报抵达帝都。这份月报本身并无异常，但附在其后的奏文，以寥寥数十字，表达了公主再婚的请求，而她请婚的对象，则是琼海上都护、丧妻已逾两年的秦灼。这篇请求赐婚的奏文，引发了朝堂上长达八天的辩论，赵文澄彼时在国子监丞的任上兼了礼部员外郎刚满一月，此事与礼部密切相关，他也不能置身事外。这场辩论的双方当然是“准”与“不准”，但参与争辩的朝臣却分成四派：第一派是同意赐婚的中立派，他们认为公主的请求合情合理，秦灼两年前在动乱中丧妻失子，乃是因国毁家，朝廷应当给予嘉勉；第二派是不同意赐婚的中立派，他们认为秦灼比公主年长十八岁，既是鳏夫又有幼子，皇帝以独女嫁之有损皇家尊严，应当另择宗室或勋贵之女为其继室；第三派是同意赐婚的吴王党，他们表面上与第一派观点一致，实则是希望公主在琼海久留，再不回帝都，与中枢的朝臣彻底断绝往来；第四派是不同意赐婚的吴王党，他们在第二派的论点之外，又称秦灼雄踞一方、拥兵自重，公主可能已经被其控制胁迫，并非真心愿嫁，而他们实际上是忌惮秦灼在军中的威望以及治理边境的政绩，不愿他与公主结为一党。  
就公心而言，赵文澄算是第一派，但就私心而言，他赞同第二派、甚至第四派的论调。秦灼其人，治军有方，理政有道，是不可多得的经略之才，皇帝对他甚为爱重，朝廷的赏赐嘉奖再多也不为过，但他毕竟年届四十，膝下还有个两三岁的儿子，即便是寻常人家嫁女也要犹豫一番，更何况是皇帝年华正茂的唯一女儿？以赵文澄对公主的了解，她或许对秦灼有敬佩仰慕之心，却不会对其生出儿女之情，故而所谓的上表请旨只不过是个幌子，这场婚事可能根本就是秦灼的意思，只是公主究竟是如第四派所言受到胁迫，还是与秦灼达成了某种利益交换，他远在帝都，就不好判断了。  
公主再婚之辩，双方四派势均力敌、争执不休，最后还是皇帝本人下了决断，在群臣朝会上当场准予赐婚，令礼部加急筹备，派遣送亲仪队。不过皇帝还是考虑到了反对一方的论点，又下旨诏令甄选皇属军骁骑营中尚无家眷或愿赴南疆的骑兵作为护送卫队，到琼海与公主一同戍边。  
想到这一层，赵文澄心中暗笑。吴王一党中那些搬出公主安危来反对赐婚的人可当真是搬起石头砸了自己的脚，明明是想防着公主掌握兵力，却不料皇帝派出精锐骑兵去做公主的卫队，反倒让公主更加如虎添翼。  
他回头望着甲板上军容齐整的骁骑营兵士，感到既安心又担忧。他虽然算是皇帝面前的一张熟脸，得到了些许赏识宠信，但终究只是个从六品的小官，又在国子监和礼部这种没有实权的地方任职，人微言轻，左右不了朝局，改变不了事实。他只能主动请缨做这个劳累奔波的送亲副使，来亲眼看看琼海的实情，更要亲眼看看公主的近况。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

直到婚礼的前一天，他才终于见到公主。  
公主较一年前明显晒黑了些，也清瘦了些。除去外貌，公主的言行、气质也有了变化。以前的她是犀利的、耀眼的，现在的她却叫人看不出棱角。  
让他欣慰的是，公主与他说话，还是从前那般毫不拘礼、直言不讳。他们从海防聊到林战，从垦荒聊到灌溉，又把一年来的大小消息进行了一番比对分析。他们坐在临海的一座瞭望塔上，居高望远，一直谈到红日垂于天际，远处碧海尽染霞光。  
第二天婚礼一毕，赵文澄就要走了，而他这一走，两人不知何时何处才能再见。  
赵文澄觉得，有些话，他必须要问。  
“这桩婚事，你当真是自愿的吗？”  
令臻反问，“你是代父皇问的，还是为自己问的？”  
她不直接回答，赵文澄却听懂了。既然要区分是谁问的，就说明公主上表所言并非实情，也就是说，是秦灼要娶，而不是公主要嫁。他既心焦又气愤，情急之下，握住了令臻的手，“殿下若有什么难处——”  
“不是你想的那样。”令臻打断了他，却没有把自己的手从他手中抽出来，“秦将军没有逼迫于我，我和他只是各取所需罢了。”  
“真的？”  
“就算不是真的又能怎样？”令臻叹息一声，“子渊，你的心意我明白。不过我是真心想要留在琼海，有些事你也鞭长莫及。”  
赵文澄从未这般刻骨铭心地体会到自己的权轻力弱。公主此时距他不过咫尺，却有如千里之远。他正要开口，脚下的旋梯上却传来咚咚咚的脚步声，眨眼间一个约莫三岁的小男孩就跑上塔顶，直扑进令臻的怀里。  
令臻在那男孩出现前的最后一刻收回了自己的手。  
小男孩喊道，“小姨！”  
令臻温柔地抚着他的头顶，问道，“友邻，你怎么来啦？”  
原来这便是秦灼的幼子，秦友邻。他抬起头，撒娇似的抱怨道，“你走了这么久都不回来，我只好来找你了。”  
“不过半日而已，哪里久了。”令臻哄他，又戳戳他的鼻尖，“我看你是跑出来偷懒的吧？早上叫你背的诗，可背会了？”  
“当然了！”秦友邻退后一步，挺直胸膛，“‘长风破浪会有时，直挂云帆济沧海’。我背熟了才出来的。”他稚声稚气的，却也背得抑扬顿挫，模样甚是可爱。  
“殿下教一个孩子背这么复杂的诗，他能懂吗？”赵文澄禁不住问。  
不待令臻回答，秦友邻就转过头，不服气地瞪着他，“小姨说了，现在先背会，以后慢慢就懂了。”说罢就去扯令臻的衣袖，“我们回去吧？”  
真是虎父无犬子，父子俩都是一样的霸道。赵文澄想。  
令臻对他抱歉地笑笑，又对秦友邻说，“你到下面去等我好不好？我和这位赵大人还有几句话要说。”  
秦友邻摇头，“爹爹也来了，就在下面等我们呢。爹爹说，晚上还要去——”他停下来，似乎是在回想父亲让他转述的话。  
“晚上还要去金鹏部，是吗？”令臻接话。秦友邻点点头，又扯了一下她的袖子。  
赵文澄和令臻不约而同地向塔下望去，只是黄昏时分海雾渐起，岸边的情形不容易看清。  
他们彼此交换了一个眼神。多说无益。  
“殿下保重。”  
“回京一路平安。勿念。”  
令臻被秦友邻的小手牵着走下瞭望塔的楼梯，赵文澄在后面远远地跟着。  
他看见令臻和亲友邻一大一小两个身影向等在不远处的秦灼走去。他看见秦灼搂过儿子，又随手替令臻理好被海风吹乱的碎发。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙十年，九月。某日。  
一封书信被掷在令臻的案头。  
令臻看看那信，又看看立在案前面色不善的秦灼。  
“殿下可否说说，这信是怎么回事？”秦灼问。  
那书信只有信纸，没有封套。“将军为何拆阅我的信件？”令臻反问。  
“这信的外封上只写着寄到都护府，内封上又没有写收信人，我怎么就不能拆了？”  
令臻略略一扫，便知道这信是赵文澄写给她的。为防止有心之人探知她与赵文澄的往来，两人约好在信封上不写姓名，只在信文中署名。这件事她没有对秦灼明言，但秦灼早就知情，也一向默许。她感到奇怪，大概浏览一遍，也没看出什么异常，只得问，“这信有什么不妥么？”  
秦灼把前几张信纸掀开，露出最下面的一张信笺来。那信笺只有信纸四分之一大小，用的是厚重的耀青纸。这种纸通常白中透着淡青，但在阳光下会现出浅金之色，犹如日晖，在月光下则呈银白之色，如同月华，是极其珍稀名贵的纸张。信笺上行云流水地写着五个字，“共饮长江水”。这五个字下面，还有半张纸的留白。  
令臻心下了然，面上却不动声色，只道，“多谢将军给我送信了。”说着便要去拿那张信笺。  
秦灼眼疾手快，把信笺按在掌下，“殿下还要亲笔回复这封情书吗？”  
令臻看得出，他这个从不轻易动怒的人是真的生气了。  
“情书？”令臻本就不解秦灼怒从何来，听他这样质问，才大约猜到缘由，不禁也有些气愤，“不过是一句词而已，怎么就成了情书了？”  
“你以为我是武人出身，就半点文墨不通吗？这句话上下文是什么内容，殿下你难道不知？”  
令臻当然知道，这句话出自于一首表达知音人相思之情的词，只是赵文澄偏偏选取了字面上毫不暧昧的一句，倒也并非仅能解作男女私情、互通款曲。不过这种说辞却不能拿来哄骗秦灼。  
但是她也实在疑惑，秦灼何必为了这么一张信笺大动肝火？两人虽为夫妻，可是秦灼对她而言如同师傅和长兄，她对秦灼来说也更似学生和盟友，并没有什么你侬我侬的儿女之情。难道她的判断有误，秦灼实际上是个善妒之人？  
“这句词本身无伤大雅，我无论回还是不回，都不会做出对不起你的事情来，你又何必如此介意？”令臻试探着问道。  
秦灼不答她的话，又丢出一个问题，“殿下可曾想过，这封信从帝都一路寄来、几经转手，要是被人拆开、看到内容，会发生什么？”  
“我与他的通信一贯用蜡油密封——”  
“拆阅蜡封密信而不被人觉察的方法可不止一种。”  
“将军是怕书文泄露，于你的名声有损？”  
秦灼几乎是对她翻了个白眼，“你与他人鱼雁传情，跟我的名声有什么关系？”  
令臻不知该说什么好了。秦灼这是闲来无事偏要和她吵架吗？  
秦灼接着道，“我与殿下镇守南境、执掌重兵，帝国上下不知有多少人关注着我们的一举一动，想要窥探我们的一言一行。殿下可以不在乎这种微末小事，因为就算比这信笺还要露骨的书文被人截获，他们也不能把你我二人如何，但是这位赵大人就不同了。他在进京后的前五年里，虽然几次借调到六部，但还是一直留在秘书省和国子监做编书教学的差事；可近两年来，他就像登了青云梯一样扶摇直上，接连几次升迁，今年三月就当上了正四品的吏部侍郎，最近又加拜中书舍人，不到三十岁就手握草拟诏敕、参议机要之权。以他的晋升之势，试问帝都中又有多少人在盯着他，寻他的疏忽，找他的破绽？”他拿起手底下摁着的信笺，“假如有人拿到了这件东西，甚至上面还写着殿下你的回赠之言，只需把消息传回帝都，再略微煽风点火，赵侍郎的仕途还会一片平坦光明吗？”  
令臻尽管不如秦灼老练通透，但毕竟不算驽钝，秦灼的话说到一半，她已然想到了其中利害，待得秦灼这番话说完，她只觉得后心发凉。  
“将军提醒得是。这信笺我会当做从没看到，更不会回复。”  
秦灼伸手把一旁的灯罩取下，又把那张信笺放在烛火上。  
令臻赶忙起身阻止，但是信笺本来就小，刹那间就被火苗吞噬了。“我已经说了不会回复，你还不信我么？”  
秦灼把几乎燃尽的纸屑掸到笔洗里，“这种东西还是彻底销毁的好。殿下装没看见，只回复书信正文，赵侍郎就应该懂你的暗示了。他若是不懂，或者问起，你就实话实说，告诉他字条被我烧了。”  
“将军为何偏要做这个恶人？”令臻哑然。  
秦灼意味深长地望着她，“你就只当是我不希望你留着它吧。”


	5. 梦里人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Wu, the de facto heir to the throne, holds a secret staff meeting to plot against Major General Qin and the Princess of Chengyi.  
> A riot rocks Yanbei, the volatile northern province of Qi. Qin Zhuo, reluctantly separated from the princess, is deployed to gain back control of the situation.  
> Two years later, a vile attack obstructs Qin Zhuo's journey back to the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "teen+" rating applies to this chapter. Demonstration of intimacy at an emotional moment, but nothing explicit.

元熙十一年，六月二十七。  
二更更鼓已响，亥时已过。吴王府书房仍然灯火通明。  
令璋在等几位心腹的到来。今夜他们要议一件大事。一件在他看来命运攸关的事。  
在这一天的早朝上，皇帝给百官传阅了琼海上都护秦灼将军的奏报，对琼海都护府近几年取得的政绩大加赞赏，还明令沿海各州府向琼海学习军政治理之道。  
令璋实在想不通，这个秦灼究竟有什么通天的本领，竟然能在五年之内，让琼海这个穷山恶水、战乱频仍的南海荒岛彻彻底底改头换面，各部族之间再无冲突，贫穷困苦了几十年的百姓也纷纷发家致富，如今不仅不需要朝廷拨款救济，上交的赋税还一跃成为各都护府之首，甚至用民间海上贸易的方式带动了对岸各州的发展。从前在许多朝臣的眼中，秦灼只是个善于用兵的常胜将军，现在看来，此人实是经世治国的大才，前途不可限量。  
令璋推测，不出几日，父皇就会下旨召秦灼回京，而秦灼一旦回到帝都，加官进爵、出将入相就指日可待了。  
秦灼若是回来，令臻也会跟着回来。  
一想到自己这个妹妹，令璋就头痛。这些年来，她远在琼海戍边，竟然也不消停，富民强军的花样一个接着一个，父皇在嘉奖秦灼之余，对她的态度也一改往日、常有夸赞，朝臣们看出了风向，居然也跟着赞颂起公主殿下上马能战、下马能治来了。令臻离开帝都将近四年，走的时候还背着叛国的嫌疑，现在却是要荣归故里了。  
早知今日，当初无论如何都不应该让她嫁给秦灼、得到如此强援。不过当时他也不能让令臻轻易返京，继续三天两头到国子监结交学子。  
令璋不由得感叹起命运不公来。他身为皇长子，从十三岁起就成为了大齐实质上的储君，深受父皇的信任宠爱，也得到了朝中众臣的认可，但就在他十六岁那年，比自己小整整七岁、向来等同于透明人的妹妹令臻，在欢迎琉瀛国使臣的宴会上大出了一次风头。当时琉瀛国使臣在宴会上出了个奇怪的谜语，难倒了满殿的群臣贵胄，最后居然是令臻站出来说，这谜语出自于琉瀛国一本古老的神话书，不光随口给出了答案，还委婉地嘲讽琉瀛国使臣企图用本国古籍刁难大齐的饱学之士、却连一个九岁幼女都没能难住，挽回了大齐帝国的颜面。那场宴会之后，原本连书房都没怎么上过的令臻突然得了个神童之名，朝中几位大儒也被先后请进宫中为公主授业，可是都被她提的各种刁钻问题难倒或是气得不愿再教，后来有一天令臻自己偷跑到灵隐山上一趟，不久后，归隐近十年的名儒姚霁铭竟然出山入仕，直接进宫做了令臻的师傅。从那以后，他对这个表面上纯真可爱的妹妹，就只剩下畏惧和防备了。  
屋外的敲门声把他从回忆中惊醒。吴王府的核心谋臣们到了。  
待得众人都见礼落座了，令璋开门见山，“从今日早朝的情形来看，琼海的秦都护回京后，只怕就不再是二等侯爵，也不再只是怀化将军了。不知各位有何感想？”  
“殿下，”太子洗马柳弼拱手道，“臣以为这是好事。秦灼在琼海镇守五年，不仅军中威望甚高，岛上民众亦皆膺服，长此以往，秦灼不免拥兵自重、功高震主。陛下若是宣他回京，借此机会收回兵权、另授文职，也不失为防微杜渐的良策。”  
“这话有理，但也不尽然。”尚书右丞曹立纯紧接着道，“秦都护回到帝都后，的确会失去对琼海驻军的直接辖制权，可是琼海这七万驻军以及近年来增收的三万民兵，最终会攥在何人手里？陛下对秦灼颇为信重，琼海都护府的下一任长官多半要由秦灼来举荐，而秦灼推举的人选必然是他的心腹手下，这样一来，就算秦灼远在帝都，琼海十万雄兵仍然会听他的号令。即便陛下不用秦灼举荐之人，或是改由兵部辖制，那么无论是另调将领还是兵部直辖，都不能有十分的把握在短时间内立威服众、掌控琼海大局，到时秦灼一封手书，只怕比上都护的钤印还管用。”  
“曹大人分析得鞭辟入里。”吴王府长史冯博附议，“只不过，单单一个秦灼不足为虑。他才华再盛、威望再高，即使此番回京入了内阁为相，也不过是个治世能臣罢了，就如良马利剑，缰绳和剑柄还是握在陛下的手里，将来便是握在殿下的手里。现在的头等要务，则是要确保这提缰执剑之手，是殿下，而不是旁人。”  
冯博这句话说中了令璋的心思。后者的脸上现出赞同之色。  
一直没有说话的礼部侍郎王喆终于开口了，“殿下可知，陛下前些日子给礼部下了道口谕，督促礼部尽快完成仪典的重修，其中涉及的条目大多是三十年前那一次皇储改制的遗留事项。”  
此言一出，在场的另外四人皆静默。三十年前皇后初次有孕时，皇帝亲笔下诏改制，皇嗣不分男女，一视同仁，统一排行，俱可议储。当年皇帝的这个决定在朝野上下掀起了不小的风浪，然而数次朝堂论辩之后，皇储改制还是得到了推行，只不过几个月后皇长子令璋诞生，后来他又顺理成章地做了储君，公主为储可能引发的礼仪规制的探讨与修改，就一直搁置了下来。谁料这么多年过去了，皇帝又想起了这档子未竟之事。  
令璋眉尖微蹙，“那么王侍郎以为，父皇这道口谕，是一时兴起呢，还是别有深意？”  
“微臣不敢揣测圣意。只是仪典重修也确实拖延已久，倒未必是陛下有意为之。”  
王喆这样说，自然也是存了几分玲珑心思，不把事情点破。然而令璋心里明白，父皇此举的根源在于令臻这些年的戍边功绩，若是令臻不声不响、默默无闻，父皇又怎么会想起与她密切相关的改制一事？  
“各位都是我的股肱之臣，我也就明人不说暗话了。”令璋道，“我们兄妹三人中，我年纪最长，虽未立太子，但位同储君；二弟令治自幼病弱，难堪大任；小妹令臻虽不曾掌中枢要事，但她屡有宿功，和不少朝臣也有往来。这次仪典重修一旦完成，令臻与储位之间就再没有实质性的阻碍，照目前的情形，倘若她起了夺嫡之念，能够与我相争的筹码可有不少——近有皇属军，远有琼海驻军，虎啸关的锦州军里说不准也有她的人，甚至西平的宇文灏都可能助她一臂之力。”  
“公主殿下最大的筹码其实还是秦灼。”曹立纯作为管理兵刑工三部的尚书右丞，对军事的敏感度最高，“殿下细想，皇属军由陛下亲掌，不见圣旨兵符不出，而公主能调动的最多不过是骁骑营的几千人马；锦州军内就算有公主在当年西平一战中结交的亲信，各地驻军调动换防频繁，这些年几次调防下来，人走茶凉，也难成气候；至于西平皇帝，且不说他未必愿意插手我国内政，山高路远，他即便有所动作，也是远水不解近渴。可是秦灼呢？他在平定琼海之前就已统兵多年，各地驻防军、屯田军中几乎都有他的旧部，一旦真的到了挑边站队的那一天，秦灼作为公主殿下的丈夫，一定支持公主，而他的那些旧部，就算不站在公主殿下那一边，也未必明着支持殿下您呐。”  
令璋点头，“曹卿说得在理。亦如适才冯长史所言，现在的关键是要掌控住秦灼。此人对父皇忠心耿耿，又是个肯为大局舍小家的人，只要我的储君地位不变，令臻又不能得势，他也不会反抗正统，行悖逆之事。”  
“话虽如此，殿下却不能不早做防备啊。”冯博劝道，“秦都护与公主在琼海共事四年、夫妻三年，根据探报，两人感情融洽、相濡以沫。如果公主当真要争这个储位，秦灼也不是不可能铤而走险。依臣之见，秦灼返京已是必然，但在他返京之后，我们切不可任由他与公主的联盟继续稳固，而要寻找机会分之化之。”  
“是啊殿下，”最先发言的柳弼终于又找到了说话的时机，“秦灼回到帝都以后，陛下八成会授以要职，不会将他外派，但公主殿下之前在琼海并无实职，此次回来也许得赏，却未必有加封。殿下您身为尚书令、执掌六部，不妨举荐公主领个六部里需要出京跑腿的差事，一来让她与秦灼两地分离、难以沟通，二来也在陛下面前显示您的胸襟气量。”  
“这个法子不错。”曹立纯一边赞同一边补充，“需要出京跑腿的差事，兵部和工部里都有不少，臣可以列一个出缺的官职单子，供殿下参考。”  
“好，那就有劳曹卿了。”令璋点点头。“这个方法就如滴水穿石，并非立竿见影，但只要他们两个都老实本分、不作他想，倒也不需要我再劳神费心。”  
在座几人都默许。书房内静了半刻，一整晚说话最少的王喆突然道，“防患于未然，此乃上策。如若烈马难驯、剑锋过锐，则行下策。当断不断，反受其乱。”  
柳、冯、曹三人都惊诧地望着王喆。  
令璋也望着王喆。只是他的双眼中，却闪着了悟的光。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙十一年，八月二十四。驻守琼海五年有余的上都护秦灼与诚宜公主一同返京述职，皇帝亲率百官至帝都怀远门相迎。次日，中书省明发诏旨，嘉奖秦灼定边安民之功，封一等绥远侯，授尚书右仆射。同日，殿中省传上谕，诚宜公主卫戍南海有功，加云麾将军衔，授工部郎中职，主辖漕运筹调、河道清淤、堤坝营造等务。  
十一月十二日，燕北大都护府突传急报，燕北驻军哗变，北境草原各部趁机为乱，大都护谢重山为保崇谷关不失，血战殉国。两日后，皇帝于正阳宫朝会亲下谕旨，以尚书右仆射秦灼为镇军大将军，命其重披甲胄，率涿州军驰援燕北，平定叛乱、安抚部民。

关山朔风起，北地满梨花。  
崇谷风紧，夜雪纷飞，军营中却不敢明燃灯火。斥候已经派出，燕北局势还不分明，援军只得掩藏行迹，雪地扎营。  
主帐中研读地图的秦灼忽然怀念起琼海的热浪来。他少年从军，打小没怕过冷，如今年过四十，终究有些力不从心，感到北境的寒意丝丝缕缕地透进帐里。  
他想，若是公主此时也在，定会抓住他这个弱点不放，好好讽刺他一番。  
也不知道远在沛州督造河堤的公主现下怎样了。他这次临危受命，走得极匆忙，竟连告别的机会都没有。事实上，早在八月底，公主就被派到沛州开河修堤，连九月里她的生辰都没能回京。从前在琼海，因为地广路险、事务繁多，两人各有公干，经常相隔数日才能见上一面，没想到回了帝都，更是两地分离，数月不能团聚。  
秦灼也不知道自己这是怎么了。他向来以国事为重、大局为先，从不会婆婆妈妈地惦念私情，即便在多年前失去发妻和长子的那个夜晚，他也没有失了分寸，中了别有用心之人的离间计。  
也许是因为公主这个尖锐要强到令人又敬又怕的小姑娘总让他不能放心吧。  
他还记得第一次见到公主的情形。那时她头顶烈日、脚踩污泥，模样着实狼狈，却丝毫不失傲气。那时他只觉得这个丫头片子倔强又难缠，可是作为公主，她又是尊惹不起赶不走还要供起来的大佛，让他头疼不已。  
第二次见面之前，他已经领教了这个表面上年轻柔弱的女子的聪慧坚毅，也了解了她的决心和能力。只是他本性务实，彼时的琼海处境艰难，也需要他精打细算，他思虑多日、辗转难眠，才想出了那个几乎非分的提议。公主远嫁能为琼海带来的政策优惠和各种实际好处，的确是琼海急需的，而皇帝若肯将独女嫁至南海荒岛，也足可表示帝国对边境的重视、对各族民众的一视同仁，于鼓舞士气、安抚民心大有好处。当然，他还有另一层考虑，毕竟公主身份太过尊贵显眼，琼海条件艰苦、情况复杂，若她有何差池，自己难免担责，若她勤勉建功，又难免招致忌惮攻讦，总之实在麻烦，所以他才故意毫不留情、以言语激之，如果公主恼羞成怒、拂袖而去，他倒也能落个清静。  
他没想到的是，那日公主明明已经动怒，却在听了他一番利弊权衡之后怒气尽消，甚至还替他谋算起来。自那番交锋之后，他便知道，公主眼界格局不同常人，绝非等闲女子。虽然这些年来他总是搬出严师的架势，时常板着脸纠错训斥，心里却早已把公主视作幼妹爱徒，多方回护照拂。  
帐外摹地传来卫兵的惊呼：“殿下！”  
毡帘陡然掀开，一个披着雪白大氅的身影奔进帐内。那人摘下兜帽，露出一张冻得通红的小脸来。  
秦灼即便在枪林箭雨中也能辞色锋利，此刻却无语凝噎。  
“秦将军——”公主唤道。她嗓音半哑，许是路上呛了风；她的睫毛上、领口上、袍袖上、裤腿上满是霜雪，看来是一路疾驰追至崇谷。  
“你怎么来了？”秦灼几度张口，最后说出来的却是一句废话。  
“你为什么要请命领兵？”公主上前几步，厉声问，“燕北局势危殆不假，但朝中也不是无将可用。就算尚书省的官难做，你也不用冒这个险啊。”  
“文武官员之中，举荐我的超过七成，就连陛下也明言，说我是最合适的人选，难道我还能推辞吗？”秦灼道，“我秦某人戎马半生，还从没有怯战退缩过。”  
“这件事可不仅仅关乎你的勇气和名声！那些上表举荐你的，背后是谁授意，你不会不知吧？吴王兄做了这些年的尚书令，六部之中还没人敢明着违逆他的意思，没承想你这个右仆射走马上任之后，兵部和工部都敢理直气壮地在朝会上和他唱反调了。他这次分明就是借机把你挤走，好重新把右三部攥在手心里！”  
公主分析得一点没错，秦灼却不像往日一般欣慰赞许，“是。吴王殿下看我不顺眼，也不是最近两个月才开始的。只是北境战火骤起，忠良罹难，百姓遭祸，焉能容我计较个人安危得失？”说到这里，他转换了话题，“不过燕北军的这场哗变实在有些蹊跷。若在往年，兵士不满军饷津贴被克扣，生出哗变尚算情有可原，可最近两三年来，各地粮饷派发执行严格、一扫陈弊，怎么燕北驻军偏偏在今年闹出事端来？”  
“你是说——”公主哑然。  
秦灼疲惫地轻叹，“我宁愿是自己想多了。前锋营一到崇谷关就派出了探子，无论实情如何，日出之前都会有个眉目了。”  
“倘若燕北军中真有人蓄意挑起哗变，甚至里应外合，与草原各部勾结作乱，那真是其心可诛。将军也不必手软，杀之以儆效尤，也震一震各部首领。燕北太平了二十多年，只怕有些人以为麾下几千人马就算得上铁骑雄兵，不把我大齐军威放在眼里了。”  
“我不贸然出崇谷，也是想找准时机，速战速决。”秦灼点头，“烽烟日久，苦的还是平民士卒，到头来无论成败，却又都与他们无关。”  
“将军挂念民生疾苦，我心亦同。”公主眼中似有水光盈盈，“平乱以后，恐怕又是个满目疮痍、百废待兴的局面，到时将军又要宵衣旰食、日夜消磨了。”她从怀里取出一个白色的小方块来，展开是一条素绢手帕，一角绣着一枝翠竹。她将那手帕递给秦灼，道，“当年将军曾以绣花为喻，告诫我为政当抽丝剥茧、俯首躬亲、慢工细活。这么多年了，我还是不善女红，但你的话我一直记得。今日我便厚颜以这鄙陋之物相赠，以竹为喻，迎风坚劲、守正不倒，与君共勉。”  
秦灼还是第一次见公主这般感情流露。从前在琼海时，即便再苦再难，哪怕受伤生病，公主也不曾允许自己有半分脆弱，今日她连夜冒雪前来送别、又如此动情，倒让秦灼心中惶惶、手足无措了。  
他把绢帕接过，顺势将公主揽在怀中。她衣袍上的雪已经化了，冰凉的雪水渗进了衣料里。他能感觉到怀中的人在微微颤抖。  
他将双臂圈得更紧些，清清嗓子才道，“殿下的绣工，我确实不敢恭维，只能勉强收下。”待得公主靠在他肩上破涕为笑了，又道，“我此去毕竟涉足战端、以身犯险，若我有什么——”  
“你住口！”公主挣开他，用指尖按住他的双唇，“仗还没打呢，说什么丧气话。”  
他把公主的手指移开，坚持说道，“若我有什么不测，友邻就拜托给你了。他这个年纪，正是最顽皮的时候，可你总能治得住他。你一直说不喜欢小孩子，却对他很是上心，亲自教他读书习字，以后——”  
“我答应你。”公主似是料到他又要出不吉之言，立刻打断了他，“不过你最好还是自己回来带儿子，别把这担子推到我身上。”  
“好，”秦灼也扯出一个笑容来，“好。待北地诸事一毕，我就马不停蹄地回去。”  
帐内灯油将尽，烛火摇曳渐熄。寒风又起，雪卷如絮，帐中耳鬓厮磨、软语温存，却似浑然未觉。

元熙十一年十一月十九，镇军大将军秦灼率涿州军出崇谷关，入燕北大都护府。为求军心速定，秦灼一反往日宽厚御下的常态，直接将带头哗变的几名校尉军法处置，又命参与哗变的士兵入前锋营将功折罪。三日后，秦灼分别遣使至实力最强、结盟作乱的乌雅、呼卓二部招降，称先归顺的一部可免罪，还可得另一部之草场牛羊，以此令两部之间互生嫌隙、联盟破裂。  
十二月初三，呼卓部营地遭袭，主帐被破，首领被俘。十二月初五，乌雅部骑兵遭合围全歼，首领战死。十二月初十，秦灼于大都护府会见草原其余七部首领，宣布将乌雅、呼卓二部草场牛羊分与七部，并散发都护府及涿州军中军帐、棉衣、粮草等物，以助各部受难妇孺过冬。  
十二月十二，中书省明发诏旨，镇军大将军秦灼平乱有功，封牧野郡公，授燕北大都护职，命其镇守燕北，怀柔各部。  
十二月十五，秦灼上表谢恩，请旨接妻儿至燕北团聚。尚书省因水利事急工重，不允公主省亲。殿中省传上谕，着骁骑营精锐护送秦灼之子北上，为示抚慰，加赐食邑三百户。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙十四年，二月初八。  
金钟沙漏断，五更月色残。  
令臻从满案文书中抬首看天。又是一个不眠夜。她目光扫过桌角一张字条，喜色渐上眉梢。  
那字条上写着十六个字：

思君情切 夙夜南盼 予持符印 轻骑先归

这是三日前秦灼飞鸽传书给她的。秦灼任燕北大都护两年来，北境局势渐稳，军民和谐，人心思定，秦灼也生了挂冠解甲之意。只是两年前皇帝命秦灼接掌燕北时，曾将可调动涿州以北各州府驻防军的兵符赐之，而这两年来，秦灼手中的兵符在朝中引起了不少微词，为了息事宁人，令臻与秦灼商定，此次返京，秦灼不与涿州军同行，而是携亲兵先行，尽早交回兵符与大都护钤印。  
算算日子，最迟明日黄昏前，秦灼就能回到帝都了。  
令臻拿起那张字条，凝神细看。“思君情切”几个字，让她心乱。传书字字千金，秦灼却偏偏加上这当先一句，她不知该作何解。  
“殿下！殿下！”一名侍卫闯进室内，看样子跑得气喘吁吁。  
“何事如此惊慌？”令臻问。  
那侍卫甚至来不及顺气就忙着道，“殿下，秦将军出事了！”  
令臻的心悬起。  
“秦将军在幽州杞县遭遇悍匪拦袭——”  
“他人怎么样了？”令臻抢道。  
“秦将军他——”侍卫突然哽咽，缓缓摇了摇头。  
令臻脑中嗡地一声，手里的字条落在地上。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

深夜的西市再无车马行人，只余暗影重重。赵文澄轻轻推开茶楼的门，茶楼早已打烊，内里没有半点灯火，与白日的热闹大不相同。他熟门熟路地拾级而上，走到二楼的一处临街的雅间门口。  
正如他所料，门开着。  
一个人影倚在窗边。一轮未满的月透过半开的窗洒进一室银光，那人却恰好坐在唯一的阴影里，与夜色融为一体。  
他走进去。那人被脚步声惊醒，立时转过头来，又极快地用衣袖去擦眼角。  
这人就是这样，哪怕哀恸至极，也绝不肯外露半分。赵文澄暗自感慨。  
“是我。”他轻声道。  
令臻看了他一眼，又转回去看窗外。赵文澄在这一瞥之间看到她眼圈红了。  
他走到窗前，坐在她身边，把手帕递过去。令臻没有接。  
他说，“秦将军遇害前把兵符和钤印都交给了一名亲兵，那人拼杀出一条生路，将符印完璧归还。陛下接见那人时，听闻当日情状，既痛又怒，当场下旨令幽州府严查实情，还命大理寺少卿与刑部一名侍郎同赴杞县督办查案。”  
令臻呵地一笑，“他们什么都查不出来的。”  
“殿下——”  
“既然动手，自然要做得天衣无缝。那帮所谓的悍匪，应该早就死无对证了吧。”  
令臻这话，也验证了赵文澄的猜测。“这件事确实疑点重重。幽州毗邻京畿，治安一向良好，即使偶有匪徒，也不会凶悍狂妄到在官道上拦截朝廷命官，更不要说军中武将了。据那名逃脱出来的亲兵所述，拦路之人虽然作风像截道匪寇，搏斗的招式却是训练有素，就连拦截地点也极利伏击，倒像是事先勘察好的。”  
“本就是早有预谋，当然要事先计划周全，务求一击必中。”令臻冷然道，“只是我从来不曾想过，这太平盛世、朗朗乾坤，竟真有人能做出谋刺二品封疆大吏的事来。”  
赵文澄身为从二品尚书左仆射，与秦灼官阶相同，听闻他遇袭的消息，本就感到唇亡齿寒，此时听得令臻这一番表面清冷实则激愤的话，更觉气怒不已：“背后之人为了权力地位，连秦将军这等于社稷有功的良将能臣都敢暗中谋害，他还有什么不敢的？！他心中可还有是非公道，可还有仁德情义？！”  
令臻默然。她抬头望月，冷冽的月光映在她毫无血色的脸颊上。半晌，她喃喃道，“他此次回来，本打算辞官归隐的。只余一日路程。一日。”  
赵文澄看到一颗莹亮的泪珠自她的腮边滑落。他从没见过令臻流泪，此刻见了，只觉满心凄然。  
两人各自咀嚼心事，都不说话。  
最后还是赵文澄问：“殿下有何打算？”  
“我一早便会启程，北上扶灵。”令臻吞咽了一下，才继续道，“然后我会请命去燕北。大军未归，主帅罹难，还需有人坐镇。秦将军历来爱民如子，他这一殁，燕北不免人心浮动，也需要一番安抚。”  
赵文澄等了片刻，见她没了下文，又追问，“殿下就没有别的打算了吗？”  
令臻垂首，“我现在没心思做别的打算。”  
“殿下即使不为自己筹谋，也不为大齐的前途命运着想吗？今日吴王为了排除异己，无所不用其极，来日他即位为君，难道就会贤明圣德吗？时局如此，殿下应当——”  
“赵文澄。”  
两人相识十余年，令臻还从未对赵文澄直呼其名。她这几个字语气虽轻，却与呵斥无异。  
赵文澄只得闭口不言。  
窗外玉盘渐落，屋内月影更斜。  
赵文澄站起身来，行到门口，又回首对窗边几乎凝成一尊雕塑的令臻道，“殿下兰心蕙质，有些事也无须我多言。无论殿下最终作何决断，文澄都将以性命护你周全。只是男儿在世，亦当以天下为念，以报国为先，行必行之事，方能无愧此生。”他郑重一拜，又道，“万望殿下珍重。”


	6. 王旗易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Qi emperor begins to have doubts about his eldest son, while the princess, urged by her departing mentor, begins to take the matter into her own hands.  
> The Prince of Wu, deluded by the fear of losing power, attempts to secure the throne through a military coup--but Zhao Wencheng, with the help from other courtiers, undermines his scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple gory details (blood must be shed in a military coup, after all), but no graphic depictions.

赵文澄跟随一名内侍验过鱼符，进了最后一道宫门。宫门风疾，掀起他身上紫袍的衣角。  
他不知道皇帝召他入宫所为何事。自元熙三年因告发贪腐案进京以来，皇帝就不时召他觐见，两年多前他加拜中书舍人后，面圣更加频繁，但皇帝还从未如此漏夜急召过。  
进入通和殿参拜礼毕，甫一落座，皇帝就丢给他三封奏折：“看看这些。”  
赵文澄一一打开浏览，“这是幽州太守、大理寺少卿、刑部侍郎上奏的秦大都护遇袭一案的调查结果？”  
三封奏折分别来自三人，口风却一致：匪徒俱亡，现场混乱，因无更多证据，只能断为意外。  
赵文澄想，果然如公主所料，什么都查不出来。  
皇帝问：“赵卿对此案有何看法？”  
赵文澄心中警铃大作，脸上却无表情，“陛下，臣并非刑名出身，不谙断案之道，所以不敢妄论。不过以常理推想，此案确有蹊跷。”  
皇帝却不问哪里蹊跷。“你以为此案是何人所为？”  
“臣以为，既无实据，就不能胡乱推定。”  
一府二司给出的结论明明是“意外”，皇帝却故意问他何人所为，赵文澄也故意不反驳，而只是说证据不足、不能查出凶手。  
一君一臣，互有默契。  
皇帝说，“秦将军英年早逝，朕实在痛心疾首。他此番回京，朕本已想好晋封的职衔爵位，可惜天不假年，他竟遭此横祸。就追授辅国大将军，封衡国公，令其子袭爵吧。你来拟旨，命礼部加紧办。”  
“是。”  
“公主一早递了折子，说丧礼后要去燕北。朕打算准她所请。只是诏旨里要加上一句，令皇属军骁骑营派遣一千精兵同去。”  
赵文澄双眉一颤，“是。”  
皇帝顿了顿，又道，“你在国子监待了近七年，司业这个位置，对你来说已算是低就了。太子少保一职空缺已久，你就把这个缺补上吧。”  
“陛下——”赵文澄实在不知皇帝为何突然打起他的主意来。国子监司业确实只是个从四品下的职位，但他在国子监教学多年，已是如鱼得水，况且近年来由于他官阶渐升、职责加重，国子监的差事他已不常亲理，司业一职于他倒更像是个虚职。可是太子少保这个头衔就大不相同了。  
皇帝抬手拦住他的话头，“自你任中书舍人以来，与吴王但有政见不同，都是直言相告、据理力争。即使争辩不过，你在吏部和户部也一向贯行政令，从不阳奉阴违。今后吴王若有言行偏颇失当，还望你能多加提点、直言劝谏。”  
赵文澄幡然醒悟。皇帝这样说，实是对吴王这个储君已心生疑虑，与其说是让他劝谏辅佐，不如说是派他去盯紧吴王，以免吴王再行差踏错。  
现在看来，吴王如此草率、不计后果地除掉秦灼，几乎是触及了皇帝的逆鳞，其实是一招大大的错棋。  
不过这倒给他送上一个绝好的机会。  
赵文澄起身拜倒，“臣幸得陛下信重，定当不负所托。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

杨柳依依，长亭晚别。  
“先生当真就此致仕了吗？令臻还希望能多得您几年教导呢。”令臻拉着一位老者的手道。  
那老者正是光禄大夫姚霁铭。他抚须笑道，“庆和十九年老夫出山入仕的时候尚有几缕青丝，在朝十多年，如今已是须发尽白了。殿下还是让我回去好生颐养天年吧。”  
“现下波涛暗涌，先生为何偏要在此时致仕？”  
“帝都朝局，可曾有过真正的风平浪静？”姚霁铭眯起眼，望向天际暮霭，“我老了，累了，也心寒了，不似当年，做不得热血弄潮儿了。暗流涌动，殿下当知’逆水行舟、不进则退’的道理吧。”  
令臻眼光一闪，“先生的意思是——”  
“陛下居庙堂之高，未必事事皆能洞明。殿下不争权，是不愿党争动摇国本，此为忠，亦是不愿兄妹阋墙祸起宫闱，此为孝。可什么又是真正的忠、真正的孝？人生在世，最难得的，无非是守得本心不失罢了。”  
“如今这般情形，我又如何看得清自己的本心呢？”令臻黯然摇首，“飞来横祸，人亡家破，我又怎能保证自己不被一己私情、一人得失蒙蔽双眼，以致失了本心呢？”  
“殿下总是大义为先，不惜己身，这也是老夫对你寄予厚望的原因之一。不过所谓大义，若是全然罔顾个人生死存亡，便只余一纸空谈。如果为了大局安稳，就能轻易抹杀一个人的性命，那也就能抹杀天下人的性命，如此一来，道义何存，公理又何存？”  
一语点醒梦中人。  
令臻道：“先生教诲，令臻定会谨记。”  
姚霁铭温言道，“殿下久不涉中枢事，此去燕北又远离帝都，此间局势却不可不知。”  
“请先生放心，我自会安排。”  
车夫见时辰不早，便勒马催促。姚霁铭一只脚已踏上马车，又停下来道，“秦大都护一事，尽管查无实据，但朝中明眼人都猜得出内情，与我一样失望心寒的也不在少数。殿下素善识人，应可察知人心。”  
令臻走上前，将姚霁铭扶上马车，才道，“先生一腔热血实未冷，令臻自认年华正盛，亦不会甘于碌碌。”  
姚霁铭欣慰颔首，终于把车帘放下。  
人扬鞭，马踏斜阳。长亭外，惟余车辙两行。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

裕县。皇属军主将府。清晨。  
袁知礼听得守卫报称有贵客到府，立刻起身相迎，见到来客，不由一怔。  
公主全身缟素，容色哀戚，眉目却清澈。  
“殿下此时不该在去燕北的路上吗？”袁知礼问。  
“我既然绕路前来，自是有事必须当面相询。”  
袁知礼心中大约有了计较，但还是等着公主开口。  
令臻道：“将军统领皇属军，又在兵部挂职，不知将军是打算长留军中呢，还是等待良机，出将入相？”  
“皇属军驻扎京郊、拱卫帝都，此等重任，臣怎敢轻易卸下？”  
令臻又道：“都说良禽择木、良臣择主，当此时局，将军可有抉择？”  
看来这句才是关键。袁知礼答，“知礼身为帝国之将、陛下之臣，自当报国忠君，鞠躬尽瘁，不附宵小，不趋权贵。”  
“好。将军既出此言，便是初心未改。”令臻点头，肃然道，“不过你我今日所谈，若有第三人知晓，我此次北行，怕是要一去不复还了。”  
袁知礼嘴角一挑，“我与殿下不仅有君臣之义，更有师生之情。当年一诺，此生不负。”  
令臻双睫翕动，似是动容，“将军仁心厚义，令臻无以为报。帝都波澜未平，就拜托将军多多费心了。”说罢竟拱手一拜。  
袁知礼立即回拜，“殿下言重了。臣不过是恪尽职守，原当如此。”他深深地看令臻一眼，还想再说些什么，犹豫片刻仍是作罢。最后他说，“北地春寒，此时仍是隆冬气象，还请殿下莫忘添衣。”  
令臻面上如雪融冰消，“也请将军务必保重。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙十四年，九月初四。  
吴王府。夜宴。  
美人顾盼，歌轻舞曼。琵琶素手，纤腰如柳。  
“赵卿，本王府上的歌舞伎如何啊？”令璋问坐在他左边下首的赵文澄。  
赵文澄道，“殿下府上的，自然是最好的。”  
令璋对一旁使个眼色，便有一名穿艳红长裙的舞女款款而来，坐到赵文澄身边。  
那女子面若桃花，巧笑嫣然。赵文澄问：“姑娘芳名？”  
舞女朱唇轻启，声音婉转，“奴家小字石榴，见过赵大人。”  
赵文澄也不拘谨，直接搂过她的腰，让她坐在自己膝上，“如此，今夜赵某怕是要拜倒在姑娘的石榴裙下了。”  
在众人的哄笑声中，石榴两颊飞红，柔若无骨地靠在赵文澄怀中。赵文澄能闻到她身上的阵阵幽香。  
吴王府长史冯博道：“赵大人青年才俊、文采风流，帝都多少名门贵女为之倾倒，怎么年过而立仍是孑然一身呢？”  
赵文澄指尖轻抚石榴的下颌，状似无意地答道，“繁花似锦，本可尽赏，何必只采一枝？”  
众人再次大笑。令璋抚掌感叹，“赵卿果然疏阔洒脱、不同常人，本王可就没有你这样的好福气了。”  
“殿下肩负江山大任，难免多些拘束，少些自由。”赵文澄道，“不过有舍，便也有得。臣也只是享受些凡夫俗子的乐趣，殿下的福祉却非凡人可及。”  
令璋听了这话，立时喜上眉梢，显然很是受用。  
一曲舞罢，令璋举起酒杯，又道：“这半年来，本王幸得赵卿匡扶提点，实是受益匪浅。你今日肯赏光赴宴，本王可一定要敬你一杯。”  
“殿下这样说可就是折煞微臣了。”赵文澄拱手谦辞，但还是与令璋对饮了一杯，“臣自从领了这太子少保的职衔，深感重担在肩，日夜惶恐。从前不敢赴宴，也实在是因为以往臣在中书省对殿下多有冲撞得罪，故而无颜来此。这半年来，承蒙殿下不弃，对臣多有提携，这才敢腆颜到您府上讨杯酒喝。说起来，原该是臣敬殿下一杯。”说罢又自斟一杯酒，率先干了。  
令璋摆手，“赵卿这是说的哪里话。以往你与我但有争论，也都是为了朝事政务，一片公心，本王怎么可能计较呢？”  
“殿下胸襟宽广，微臣拜服。”赵文澄道，“说起政务，臣倒是有件事要提醒殿下。”  
他特意停下来不说是什么事，令璋会意，便遣退无关人等。  
“赵大人说的是今日朝会上的事？”尚书右丞曹立纯问。  
“不错。”赵文澄点头，又看向令璋，“殿下今日提出，皇属军主将袁知礼虽有兵部侍郎衔，却一直没有实职实权，所以应该让他尽快在兵部主理实务。这个提议明明合理，陛下却断然否决，殿下可知为何？”  
“父皇态度那样坚决，本王也觉得奇怪。”令璋摇头。  
“袁知礼一旦正式走马上任、做了兵部要员，按惯例，他也就离卸任皇属军主将不远了。”赵文澄道，“皇属军是陛下的亲军，又是京畿兵力最强的一支军队，其重要性不言而喻。皇属军的指挥权，往小了说关乎帝都防卫，往大了说关乎陛下的身家性命，又怎能允许陛下以外的第二人置喙？殿下今日在朝会上说的，虽然只是尚书省的官员职权问题，但在陛下的眼中，殿下是在打裕县皇属军的主意，试问这怎么能不引起陛下的警惕呢？”  
令璋恍然大悟：“赵卿提醒的是。是本王莽撞了。”  
“那我们就任由袁知礼执掌皇属军吗？他可是——”太子洗马柳弼忍不住开口，又被令璋一个狠厉的眼神截住话头。  
赵文澄已经猜出柳弼要说的大概是“他可是公主一党”一类的内容，却装作没听见似的，继续对令璋道，“殿下若要掌控帝都防卫，大可不必从远在裕县又树大招风的皇属军入手。帝都之内，近有负责宫禁的羽林翊卫，远有负责京城治安的九门卫戍军。羽林军职责紧要又太过敏感，九门卫戍军倒是实力强大又不显眼。”  
“臣附议。”曹立纯赞同道，“京畿的军力只有羽林军、九门卫戍军、皇属军这三支，羽林军和皇属军都是受陛下直接指挥，唯独九门卫戍军是由武安侯陈缙统领，而按规制，九门卫戍军又受兵部管辖，可用兵部尚书手令调动。所以，只要掌握了陈缙或是吕绍楠，九门卫戍军就不在话下。”  
令璋沉吟半晌，道，“赵卿和曹卿所言甚是有理。现在看来，皇属军那边，本王鞭长莫及，就暂且由他们去吧。至于九门卫戍军——”  
“殿下，臣与吕尚书共事多年，想来可以与他一叙。”曹立纯拱手道。  
“好，那就有劳曹卿了。”令璋颔首，“不过羽林军方面也不可全无可信之人，这个本王会再想办法。”  
众人都点头称是。  
公事已罢，令璋一招手，乐师舞姬再度翩然而来，丝竹之声又起。  
席间之人继续把酒言欢。从头至尾，没人问吴王为什么如此关心京畿兵力，也没人问他为什么要掌握帝都防卫，更没人问，他在掌握帝都防卫后又要做什么。

两日后。教坊司。  
“赵兄，你我私下会面，不会惹人耳目吧？”在《西洲曲》柔婉的乐声中，曹立纯问。  
赵文澄和曹立纯此时正坐在一卷纱帘后。从他们所在的位置，放眼可见厅堂各处，堂中人却只能瞧见他们的身影，看不清他们的容貌。  
赵文澄悠然自得地饮一口酒，才道，“你我都为吴王殿下效力，闲时小聚，有何不妥？”  
“是啊，你我都为吴王殿下效力。”曹立纯一哂。  
赵文澄没理他话中的讥讽，只是问：“吕尚书那边怎么样了？”  
“我还没有与他谈过。”曹立纯面露难色，“吕绍楠从岳骅手中接管兵部以来，虽然不算极有建树，但也无甚错失，我与他搭上线后，事情一旦败露，他可就是前途尽毁啊。”  
“看来你是料定他会答应了？”赵文澄道，“虽说日久见人心，可是有时候，一个人的真性情，一件事便能测得出来。这件事关乎大义，如果大是大非都守不住，小节上没有错失又有何用？”  
曹立纯只是叹气。  
赵文澄又道：“曹兄其实也是担心自己吧？吕绍楠这事，真正要与他通气的是吴王，你只是个传话的中间人，无论成与不成，都怪不到你头上。”  
曹立纯把杯中酒饮尽，斟满，再饮尽，方道：“赵兄向来对陛下的心意最为了解。你真的认为······”  
赵文澄既不肯定也不否定，只问：“曹兄在尚书右丞的位置上待了几年了？”  
“快四年了。”曹立纯摇头。  
“你觉得礼部尚书这个位子怎样？吏部尚书呢？”  
曹立纯瞠目，又慌张地环视纱帘外的厅堂。  
“王喆靠玩弄权术穿上了尚书紫袍，实在令人不齿。许惟正年事已高，吏部的水他趟不动了，最迟明年开春前，不是升迁就是致仕。”赵文澄道，“曹兄这些年管理右三部的成绩有目共睹，陛下倘若开恩擢拔，也不会有人不服。”  
曹立纯手抚唇髭，略作思量，最终落拓一笑，“赵兄当真目光如炬、神思如电，也难怪你年纪轻轻就位高权重。”  
“曹兄谬赞。文澄不过是侥幸看清了大势，随波逐流罢了。”赵文澄举杯，与曹立纯一起干了，“我任太子少保一职时日尚浅，与吴王殿下交情不厚，许多机要事都不能参与。曹兄久为王府宾客，也是吴王的心腹，王府里的动向，就靠曹兄多多留意了。”  
“这是自然。”曹立纯点头。  
台上歌女婉转唱罢“南风知我意，吹梦到西洲”。琵琶声歇，堂中恩客叫好不迭。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

十二月初六。吴王府。  
“你说什么？”令璋问他面前神情焦急的王喆。  
“殿下，臣说的绝对是实情啊！”王喆道，“昨天夜里陛下急召中书令沈宏和侍中陆玄入内觐见，一直谈至凌晨。本朝军政大事向来与三省长官共同商议，陛下为何只召中书令和侍中，却偏偏不召身为尚书令的殿下您呢？”  
此时王府长史冯博和尚书右丞曹立纯也在。冯博一拍大腿，惊道：“殿下，不好！陛下莫不是——”  
令璋脸色变了。  
“殿下莫慌，事情未必有那么严重。”曹立纯尚算镇定，“现下的当务之急是打听清楚陛下与沈相、陆相到底谈了什么，再应对不迟。”  
“如果只是谈论寻常公务，怎么可能避开吴王殿下呢？”冯博反诘，“昨夜通和殿中所议之事，一定与殿下有关。”  
王喆突然看向曹立纯：“曹右丞，那天你对我说的事，可否说与殿下听听？”  
曹立纯迟疑不语。  
“曹卿？”令璋追问。  
“殿下，那日臣只是心有疑惑，才跟王尚书私下闲聊了几句。”曹立纯推脱道。他想了想，最后似乎痛下决心，又道，“公主殿下九月初自燕北返京以后就官拜门下侍郎，表面上的职责只是审阅政令辞句，可实际上陆玄凡有大事都与公主商议，每次中书省若有诏敕被门下省驳回，也多半有公主参与其中。最近臣发现，门下省这封驳之权行使得有些奇怪，寻常诏敕遭驳回的不过十中有一，可凡经几位中书舍人五花判事并且签署了赵文澄姓名的，竟然有十之五六遭到批驳。赵大人在尚书省一直是您的左膀右臂，近几个月来又是咱们王府的常客，朝中谁人不知，他的政见背后，也有殿下您的意思？陆玄也好、公主殿下也好，都与赵仆射素无瓜葛，他们如此针对他，实际上针对的，不就是殿下您么？”  
“还有一个关键之处。”王喆接道，“门下省的审议意见，历来是回复给中书省一份，再呈递到陛下案头一份。这三个月来，陛下难道全然没有发现这异常吗？还是说，陛下早已察知内情，却一直默许？”  
令璋眉间已隐隐现出铁青之色。  
冯博身为吴王府长史，吴王的前途对他来说最是命运攸关，所以他也是最着急的那个，“殿下，看来局势有变，您要早做准备啊。”  
“殿下，容臣说句逾矩的话。”王喆执掌礼部，最熟悉礼制正统，这时也必须把话挑明了，“按理说您无需心急，可这些年来您只是帝国上下默认的储君，却没有真的得到皇太子的头衔。按制深究，现在仍是储君未立的局面。陛下百年之后，假如遗诏上写着他人之名，正阳宫金殿上的那个位子可就要旁落了。”  
“殿下不光要早做准备，更要早做决断了。”曹立纯道。  
令璋凝神思考了一会儿，然后对曹立纯道：“去给吕绍楠传话，本王要见他一面。”  
“是。”曹立纯拱手应下。  
这时王喆插话：“殿下若要确保储位不会旁落，万不可心慈手软，必须釜底抽薪。”  
“是啊，斩草若不除根，必有后患。”冯博附和。  
令璋的眼神依次扫过书房中的三人。他两颊肌肉紧绷，似乎在紧咬牙关。  
室内静寂，呼吸可闻。  
终于，令璋问冯博：“你在羽林翊卫中做校尉的那几个朋友，确认可靠吗？”  
“殿下放心，他们与臣都是过命的交情，定会对殿下誓死效忠。”冯博回答。  
“好。”令璋负手而立，深呼一口气，“待万事俱备，便只欠东风了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

十二月初九。某处。  
令臻把她掌握的消息告诉了袁知礼。这消息并非喜讯。  
“如果殿下的消息属实，那么你现在时刻都有性命之忧。”袁知礼忧心忡忡地道，“我立即命皇属军全体备战。”  
“不可。”令臻摆手，“无父皇手诏或兵符擅自调动皇属军，这可是谋逆大罪，将军万不能冒险。”  
“殿下，生死关头，怎可犹疑不决？”  
令臻换了个劝止的方式：“将军久经沙场，虽死不惧，这我知道。可你的家人呢？令夫人已经怀有身孕了吧？”  
袁知礼犹豫了。  
令臻又道，“既是我自己的性命，还是我来自救吧。我原本就有骁骑营的辖制权，即便私自调动，也算不得什么大罪。”  
“骁骑营那几千人，怎么敌得过九门卫戍军？”  
“帝都之中一旦开战，便是街头巷战，即使有上万大军，也施展不开。”令臻道，“我会安排他们乔装分批混入城中，以备不测。倘若真到了万不得己的时候，以骁骑营的战力和经验，再加上敌在明、我在暗，平日里只能抓捕盗贼的九门卫戍军根本敌不过。”  
“伺机而动，攻其不备，确有胜算。”袁知礼点头，“不过，在帝都街头公然交兵，可能性微乎其微。如果吴王在宫城内动手，殿下可有应对之策？”  
令臻道：“袁将军可知，岳祁锋要回来了？”  
岳祁锋在当年的西平之战后便入了皇属军，直到五年前才以副将的身份离开裕县，去了东海的胶州修筑海防。袁知礼一直关注着这位老部下，也知道这几年来他在胶州成绩斐然，现在已经官至从四品的宣威将军了。“他要调回帝都了？”  
“他是回京过年省亲的。岳骅近年来一直身体欠佳，想来年后岳祁锋也会申请调回帝都，以便侍奉父亲。”  
“殿下是想，把羽林军那边交待给他？”袁知礼问，“你与他多年未见，宫城中行事又极需隐秘，殿下确定吗？”  
“我若不信他，只怕没几人可信了。”令臻莞尔，“我幼时在宫中爬树，替我望风的就是他。我们彼此都知道对方的太多秘密，早早就拴在同一条船上了。更何况他出身羽林翊卫，羽林军中有数名高级将官与他交情颇深，也会愿意为他承担风险，这联络之人，也只有他最为合适。”  
“如此甚好。”袁知礼也了解，岳祁锋为人豪阔、最重情义，凡与他共事过的军官大多都会和他成为挚友，而岳祁锋虽然年轻时有些少爷脾气，但在军中多年已磨炼得沉稳坚毅，倒也的确是个可以托付之人，于是便放下心来，“现在的关键，就是等他回来了。”  
令臻面上笑意消退，“是啊，就看我能不能等到他回来了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

十二月二十八日。公主府。  
令臻接到殿中省传旨的时候，她正与岳祁锋拥炉烹茶、叙说旧事。  
“陛下传召，却不说缘由，总透着点古怪。”岳祁锋道，“年关将近，紧急召见一定是有要事。莫非——”  
令臻看看外面的天色。这一日天降小雪，此时申时将尽，天光渐暗。  
“黄昏动手，雪夜杀人，倒是好时机。”令臻说。  
炉中炭火正旺，两人却同时觉得脊背发凉。  
岳祁锋说：“殿下进宫通常入武安门，瓮城内四面环壁、最易设伏，如果他们真打算今日动手，想来就在武安门了。”  
“上回你说，武安门的守将韩朗与你颇有交情。在你看来，他为人如何？”令臻问。  
“他出身贫寒，却是个贫贱不能移的君子，不会被人收买，行阴诡之事。”  
“那他会不会受人胁迫？他的家眷可在帝都？”  
岳祁锋道：“前些日子，我已代家父请他的父母妻小到岳府过年了。”  
令臻一怔，“你以前可是个直肠子，想不到现在也会耍手段了。”  
“祁锋素来待人以诚，可为人处世，也不能对宵小鼠辈毫无防范。”  
“你做得很好。”令臻点头，“他们既然控制不了守将，就只剩两个法子。第一，利用校尉级别的军官；第二，从别处调动士兵偷梁换柱。第二个办法很难掩人耳目，所以他们应该买通了武英门的某个校尉。”  
“武英门有内外两道城门，每道门各有两名校尉军官，可我们并不知道究竟是这四个人里的哪一个负责动手。”  
“我们也没有时间知道了。”令臻道，“父皇召见，我不能抗旨不从，也不能拖延怠慢，这宫，是非进不可了。”  
“按制殿下可以携带亲兵入宫，也不用在宫城外就解剑，所以此番进宫，请殿下务必准备周全，另外也一定要穿上护身软甲。”岳祁锋道，“我会想办法替殿下报信的。”  
“报信？”令臻摇头，“此时此刻，帝都九门只怕已经闭锁，任谁也不能进出。你是没法向裕县报信的。”  
“不试试怎么知道？”岳祁锋反驳，“守门的都是人，是人就有漏洞，就有契机可寻。”  
“好吧。”令臻妥协，“无论如何，你都要首先确保自己的安全。如果当真有机会传信，切记提醒袁将军不要轻举妄动。一旦皇属军有任何异动，吴王那边就可以扣一顶谋反的帽子给我，到时可就跳进黄河也洗不清了。”  
“是。”岳祁锋应下，“此次进宫，形势不明，请殿下万万小心。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

令臻不知道的是，她几乎已经猜中了内情。令璋的的确确扣了一顶谋反的帽子给她。  
一个时辰前，兵部尚书吕绍楠紧急进宫，以皇属军神策营一名士兵为证，称诚宜公主与皇属军主将袁知礼私下勾结，暗中集结调配皇属军，向帝都掩进，成合围之势，似欲行不轨。皇帝半信半疑，下旨令公主入宫觐见，同时令九门卫戍军戒备，并从怀远门派出斥候，侦查裕县皇属军动向。  
这场诬告的主谋，吴王令璋，此刻正在距离武英门不远的一处偏殿内，静候妹妹令臻的到来。  
“殿下，此时公主应该已经从府中出发，向武英门这边来了。”长史冯博也在陪他等。  
令璋闭目不言，如老僧入定。  
殿外暮色四合，石阶被雪染白。  
倏地，远处马蹄声起，紧接着传来箭矢离弦的破空之声。  
令璋睁开了双眼。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

半个时辰前。武安侯府。  
武安侯陈缙看着来人，暗暗怀疑自己今日是不是命格犯冲。  
“事态紧急，请恕赵某无暇寒暄，只能开门见山。”赵文澄道，“侯爷应该已经收到兵部尚书的手令了吧？不知你打算如何行事？”  
“吕尚书让我立刻封闭九门，不准任何人进出，说是奉了陛下的旨意，要全城戒严。”陈缙说，“左仆射大人以为我该怎么做？”  
“依我之见，侯爷应该装没看见这道手令，按兵不动。”  
陈缙实在觉得如坠雾中。他的直觉告诉他，兵部的命令来得突然、措辞却语焉不详，不像是真的奉旨行事，然而吕绍楠又不像是那种胆大包天到矫旨调兵的人，那么吕绍楠的手令就很有可能来自于上面的某位贵人。现在尚书左仆射赵文澄不请自来，他本以为兵部之令是吴王的意思，可没想到赵文澄一开口就让他忽略这道尚书手令。  
“这手令上盖了兵部钤印，依制确有效力调动九门卫戍军，我怎么能按兵不动？”陈缙问。  
赵文澄道：“侯爷真的认为这手令毫无问题吗？光天化日之下闭锁九门是何等大事，倘若真是陛下的旨意，怎么会不发明诏或者手谕，而由兵部尚书来转达呢？”  
陈缙垂下眼帘，沉思不语。  
“虽然兵部的确有权辖制九门卫戍军，但本朝以来，因为九门卫戍关乎帝都安危，一直由三品以上武将统领，还没有兵部尚书真正用手令调遣卫戍军的先例。”赵文澄继续道，“况且侯爷你与吕尚书同级，本就不需听他号令，就算你得令不从，来日也没有人会寻你的错处。”  
陈缙知道事情没有这么简单：“来日没有人会寻我的错处？有人想让我调兵封城，我却按兵不动，来日这个人不会找我算账吗？”  
“我与侯爷平日里并无来往，为何要在今日到访，提醒你不要妄动？”赵文澄目光灼灼，“侯爷应该能推测出来，吕绍楠背后，其实有位中枢要人。可是这位要人举止出格，违逆了另一位更紧要之人的意思，年关将至，为免帝都生乱，我才来走这一趟。”  
陈缙执掌帝都防卫已有些年头，天子脚下连百姓都比常人多一个心眼，更何况是他这种身担要职的高官。赵文澄没有明言，但他的意思很明白。陈缙只是觉得很不走运，天上神仙掐架，却把雷劈到了自己头上。  
“既然如此，陈某就多谢赵大人提点了。今日九门卫戍军部署照旧，不会调动一兵一卒。”陈缙说。  
“侯爷果然是通透之人。”赵文澄道，“不过还请侯爷将手令交与赵某。”  
“这是为何？”  
赵文澄淡笑：“假如这兵部尚书手令从未到过侯爷的手中，侯爷的处境岂不是更加安全？”

拿到手令的赵文澄策马狂奔。  
他感到自己从未这样惶恐过。他生怕只因半刻耽搁，便悔恨终身。  
无论于公于私，他都不能允许自己失手。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

令璋凝神细听，连眼睛都不敢眨。  
他听见兵器相接的铿锵，听见骏马的嘶鸣，听见军士的呼喊。  
他听见自己如雷的心跳。  
仿佛过了很久很久，武英门方向再无声息。  
他将目光转向冯博。冯博也屏息看着他。  
一切应该都结束了。他们在等报信的人来。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

片刻之前。  
令臻在进入武英门前意识到，武英门既然有内外两道门，那么至少也该是两名校尉内外呼应一同行动。  
她料对了。只不过就算她早早料准，也逃不开困于瓮城、遭弓箭偷袭的苦局，更逃不开一轮箭雨之后冲入瓮城的兵士围攻。  
此次进宫，她特意挑选了最骁勇善战的亲兵跟随，并且全员穿着贴身护甲。只是对方的士兵一来人数占优，二来也深知若不能成功亦是一死，双方短兵相接，竟是难分胜负。  
生死之战，人人搏命，过不多时令臻身上已有伤痕。她眼角余光瞥到自己的亲兵卫队也是几乎人人见红。  
她开始怀疑岳祁锋对武英门守将韩朗的判断。  
就在此时，城门墙头上有人大喝：“都住手！”  
瓮城中鏖战的众人都顿了顿，但没有真的停手。  
那人继续高声喊道：“校尉程攸、杨伯韬密谋刺杀公主殿下，罪同谋反，你们还要附逆吗！”  
所有人都住手了。  
令臻仰首看向墙头。她看到一个披头散发、被五花大绑的人，旁边站着一个甲胄齐全的威武将官。  
那将官想必就是韩朗。  
韩朗道：“程攸已经被本将生擒，杨伯韬冥顽不灵，已经被我就地正法。你们要能迷途知返，尚且还有一条生路，若是不思悔改，今日便和杨伯韬同一个下场！”说着，他举起一个带血的包袱，从墙头上掷了下来。  
令臻不用看也知道，那包袱里，是杨伯韬的项上人头。  
兵器落地的劈啪之声，在她周围响起。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“殿下！不好了！”偏殿的门被撞开。  
令璋腾地站起：“怎么了？”  
“我们······失手了······”报信之人已经连话都说不利落，“公主殿下她——她已经带着亲兵冲进宫里了！”  
令璋觉得眼前一白。  
半晌，他回过神来：“快，快随我去通和殿！”

令璋看见通和殿前石阶上的血迹。  
石阶纯白，血迹殷红，二者映衬，格外刺眼。  
他沿着那血迹向上走，尽力克制脚下的踉跄，脑中飞快思考进殿后的对策。  
迈进殿门的那一刻，他懵住了。  
血迹的尽头是令臻。她歪斜地跪在地上，衣袍有一小半被染红，双肩微微抽动，模样甚是凄惨可怜。  
然而殿中不止令臻一人。  
在令臻身旁，有一名单膝跪地的武将，武将身边，还有一个被绑缚的穿校尉服饰的人。  
距离令臻稍远一些，匍匐着一个身着文官紫袍的中年人。  
令璋认得他的身影，那人是吕绍楠。  
他又向前走了几步，这时，他看到了立在皇帝案前不远处的赵文澄。  
刹那之间，醍醐灌顶。  
令璋明白，他已经一败涂地。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

元熙十四年底，旧岁新年之交，帝都风云剧变。  
十二月二十八日，吴王买通皇属军神策营兵士，诬告诚宜公主私调皇属军图谋不轨，又于宫城武英门暗布死士，于公主奉召进宫时伏击狙杀。同日，吴王勾结兵部尚书吕绍楠，以尚书手令调遣九门卫戍军，意图封锁帝都、逼宫夺位。  
十二月三十日，殿中省传上谕，皇长子令璋行悖逆事，罪不可恕，褫夺爵位，幽禁于府，其子女出继宗室远亲；王府属臣凡知情者皆以附逆论处，兵部尚书吕绍楠、礼部尚书王喆革职流放。  
元熙十五年正月十六，中书省明诏，晋封诚宜公主为诚宜辅国公主，加骠骑大将军衔，进出仪制同储君。次日，中书省再发明诏，尚书左仆射赵文澄加“同中书门下平章事”衔、代行尚书令职权，皇属军主将袁知礼以本职代理兵部，武英门守将韩朗进为羽林中郎将，尚书右丞曹立纯擢为礼部尚书。


	7. 叶鸣廊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Qi emperor arranges a thinly-veiled dating party on Mid-Autumn Day to find the princess a new husband, but Lingzhen grasps the opportunity to seek out young political talents among the candidates.

元熙十五年，中秋。  
这一年的中秋宫宴虽然仍在集英殿举行，却有着复杂的双重含义。半月前，皇帝下旨，今年中秋宴特邀帝都及邻近各州府正七品以上文武官员，以及伯爵以上府第出身的勋贵子弟，赴宴者须无妻室，且年龄未满三十五岁。  
这道旨意一出，明眼人都看得出来，陛下终于要为丧夫后寡居一年有余的诚宜公主选婿了。一时间，家中凡是有符合条件的子弟的府第，都有些跃跃欲试。毕竟，这位公主殿下虽然早已不是什么小姑娘，更加不是第一次婚配，但她作为储君，可以说是举国上下身份最为尊贵的待嫁女子。娶了她，便等同于娶了权势和地位，荣华万丈，光耀门楣。  
不过，那些距离帝国权力中心稍近一些的门第则对现实有着更清醒的认识。这场声势浩大的选婿，看似人人都有机会平步青云、登上龙门，实际上却是各方势力的角逐较量，选婿的结果，至少有一半取决于朝中各支各派的实力制衡。  
而另一半，则完全攥在公主殿下的手里。

掌握着诸多家族荣辱兴衰的诚宜公主，此刻却在对着一面落地长镜犯愁。  
“芙姐姐，这件行吗？”她两手拎着还未系好的裙带，转头问一旁的女子。  
那女子穿着从五品上的文官朝服，面目清丽、略施粉黛、端庄大方。她名叫沈芙清，是中书令沈宏之女，现任礼部郎中。当然她还有另一重身份。她是公主少年时的伴读，因为比公主年长一岁，所以令臻一直客客气气地管她叫“姐姐”。  
沈芙清只瞥了一眼，就否决了这件襦裙，“不行，这件太小气了。”她在衣架上继续翻找，不一会儿挑出一条主体为水蓝色的长裙来，“殿下试试这件。”  
令臻很听话地把裙子换上，回到镜子前，打量着自己，未置可否。  
沈芙清为公主理顺裙摆，又调整了衣带和盘扣，最后点点头，“这件正好。”  
令臻对她露出一个小女人的娇俏笑容来，“芙姐姐的眼光总是没错的。”  
“殿下过誉了。”沈芙清谦逊颔首。  
衣服的问题敲定了，接下来就是妆容了。令臻久在军中，近年又常出入秘书省和国子监，连宫装女裙都不怎么穿，对胭脂水粉更是几乎一窍不通，但今日的宫宴毕竟是堂而皇之地为她选婿，素面朝天总还是不妥，于是只好把沈芙清召进宫来，临阵磨枪。  
沈芙清把公主安顿在两面镜子前，手脚利索地开始涂涂抹抹。令臻乖乖地任由她摆弄，自己却读起一摞厚厚的卷宗来。那卷宗少说也有五六十页，每一页或多或少、或疏或密地记载着某位文臣或武官的政绩功勋，事无巨细、条理分明。  
“殿下看的是今日宫宴宾客的履历？”沈芙清问。  
“是啊。想不到，帝都周边的正七品以上官员里面，还有这么多未婚的。若是再有人说朝臣老迈，没有青年才俊，我就把这一整叠都亮出来给他看看。”  
沈芙清被逗笑了，“你这是在择婿还是在做吏部年审啊？”  
“二者合一，有何不可？”令臻从镜子里瞟她一眼，“我也不瞒你，这些档案有一多半就是从吏部调来的。之前春猎我和不少军中的参将校尉连跑了几天的马，后来七夕又听一屋子的学士谈了一整晚的琴棋书画，两回都在浪费时间，于人于己皆无益处。这一回父皇是铁了心要招到这个驸马，简直像发了海捕文书一样，受邀出席的竟然有一百零五人之多，可是宫宴之上，人人眉眼相似，我如何看得出门道来？倒不如提前做做功课，好在开席之前结识应识之人。”  
“殿下要借此机会招贤取仕？”  
“良辰美景，何乐不为？”  
沈芙清哑然，“那么正经事，殿下可是已有计较了？”  
令臻用手抚着那叠履历，半晌才道，“算是有个人选吧。只是我不愿委屈了他。”  
“殿下此言何意？尚公主是何等荣耀，怎么可能委屈？”  
“对他来说，的确是委屈。”  
“难道他不愿意——？”沈芙清冥思苦想，只能想出这么一个可能性来。  
令臻摇头，又点头，然后苦笑。“他说他愿意。”  
“那不是两全其美了嘛。”  
“不。”令臻很坚决地否定“两全其美”这个论断，“与我成婚对他而言弊端大于好处。我不想拖累他。”  
沈芙清彻底懵了。诚宜公主储君之尊，与她成婚还能有多大的弊端？“殿下，这人究竟是哪路神仙？”  
“现在不能告诉你。”令臻偏不透底，“这是一件难事，我还没有决断。如果我真的选择了他，那么今日之后你就知道他是何人了。否则，他是谁也就不重要了。”  
沈芙清突然对今晚的宫宴产生了莫大的兴趣，只可惜她不能亲自前去。这一次的中秋宫宴除了公主与那一百零五位特邀宾客外，又邀请了数十位有官职或者出身于朝臣勋贵府第的未婚女子。另外，照惯例，朝中正三品以上官员及宗室近亲也将出席。她本人已婚，官职又没有那么高，所以不能参加，不过好在父亲是中书令，可以代她在现场看这个热闹。  
闲聊之下，妆已化好。令臻抬眼对镜细细端详，觉得镜中这张脸有点陌生。  
“殿下真美。”沈芙清赞道。  
令臻只是微微勾起嘴角，“和平时看起来不一样了。可能确实好看些。”她站起来，对沈芙清道，“多谢芙姐姐进宫来帮我这个忙。”  
沈芙清躬身一揖，语气却有些俏皮，“微臣预祝殿下招贤揽才马到成功。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

未时过半，集英殿中已有了人气。得皇帝特旨出席中秋宴的青年们陆陆续续进了宫城。这些人中，有不少是第一次有机会进入内宫，不免心绪激动。  
游骑将军易仲晖就是如此。他驻扎在涿州已有三年，上一次进京还是两年前，更不要提进宫赴宴了。军中光棍多，和他此次一起进宫的几位好友都是在各地军中打拼多年，靠着军功才一级级升到五品、六品的官阶，年过而立还未娶妻。此次皇帝特邀适龄文臣武将入宫赴宴，简直如同天上掉金砖，把军队里不少年轻军官都砸懵了，有些刚刚娶亲的还私下抱怨，说自己怎么没多等上一年半载，说不定就能改头换面当上驸马都尉了。  
易仲晖本人倒是从没做过这种白日梦。此次招亲的这位公主殿下可以说是上马能战、下马能治，从十六岁起就屡建军功，改革屯田军调防制度和军饷物资筹备方略也颇有成效，在琼海的四年里更是上山下海、扶助百姓，亲手造就了帝国南境的发展繁荣。这样的人物怎么可能随随便便看上一名只知练兵打仗的普通军官呢？  
他和几个朋友找到一张不前不后的空桌坐下，有一句没一句地聊起来。  
过不多时，殿内一阵骚动。坐在他旁边的昭武校尉方勇戳了他一下，“来了！”  
他正想问什么来了，到场的五六十人都已经纷纷站起。  
一位身着宫装长裙、发间插着金凤步摇的女子迤逦走入集英殿。她一面端庄从容地走着，一面用平静的目光扫过殿内众人，那目光毫无波澜，似乎越过了所有人，又似乎把每一个人都看在眼里。  
这女子想必就是当朝储君诚宜辅国公主了。易仲晖见过不少检视兵勇的大将气势，却从未见过这样不着痕迹的气度威严。  
公主走到众席略靠前的角落里的一张小桌坐下，立刻有内侍奉上茶水糕点。所有人在进宫前都得到了提点，说是陛下旨意，今日中秋宴不拘礼节，公主会和所有特邀宾客一起坐在集英殿下首的众席之中，以便相互结识。  
易仲晖感到殿内的气氛变了。不一会儿，就有几位华服贵家公子凑到公主的桌前见礼，只不过公主殿下连眼皮都没抬，就挨个儿把他们打发了。  
坐在他对面的幽州军左营都统、怀化郎将段云鹏说，“看来公主殿下和我们一样，不喜欢这些吃祖宗饭的纨绔子弟。”  
段云鹏身为正五品下武官，是几个人当中品级最高的，也是最有资格嘲笑二世祖们的。一桌子人听了他的嘲讽，都笑起来。  
方勇又戳了他一下，“老易，咱们几个里就你还读过些书，要不你去试试？”  
“别胡闹！”易仲晖斜了他一眼，“这里又不是歌舞伎馆，怎么能儿戏？”不料方勇的话倒让这一桌子的军官都起了玩心，应和着让他去当这个冤大头。  
易仲晖真是不知道自己怎么交了这帮朋友，关键时刻拿自己寻开心。段云鹏和方勇都站起来，一左一右架着他，居然想就这么把他活生生地拖过去。  
“好好好，我去就是了，你们两个松手。”易仲晖只好妥协。他整整身上的从五品武将官服，故作镇定地朝公主的方向走去，感觉到几个兄弟聚集在自己背后的目光。  
他走到公主那一桌左近的时候，正有个二十五六岁、油头粉面的公子哥儿在滔滔不绝地说着自家的马场。他听了几句，听出来这人便是武安侯之子陈骁，也是个“吃祖宗饭的纨绔子弟”。  
不过公主殿下这回倒是抬起了眼皮，正视着陈骁听他说话，眉眼含笑。  
他正兀自想，凡事大概都有例外，公主突然开口了，“小侯爷是驯马高手，这一点我早有听闻。我还听说，小侯爷最爱烈马，两个月前在长郅坊，你的马踢伤了一个卖艺的孩子，你却把他丢在街头自己跑了，后来这孩子不治身亡。”  
陈骁的敷粉白脸更白了。公主仍然面带笑意，接着道，“孩子的父母到京兆府告状，久告无果，只能七转八转把案子递到了大理寺，告武安侯府草菅人命、京兆尹渎职失察，你见事情要闹大，就私下雇了人，找到这对夫妻，想把他们杀了灭口，一了百了。”  
陈骁额头冷汗渗出，惊惧地瞪着公主。公主还在慢悠悠地继续讲，“可惜的是，杀手和这对夫妻一夜之间销声匿迹，再也找不着了。不妨告诉小侯爷，孩子的父母被我的亲兵救下了，已经和杀手一起作为人证送到刑部监护，案卷也已重新呈递到大理寺了。”  
陈骁膝盖一软，砰地跪下，眼神呆滞，面色惨白。  
殿内各处的说话声渐弱，有人注意到了这边的异常。  
公主收敛容色，站起身来，倦怠地比了个手势。两个禁军翊卫悄无声息地走近，把浑身瘫软的陈骁拖走了。  
易仲晖自认为也算久经沙场、处变不惊，却从没见过这般情形，一时也没了分寸，不知该不该识趣地离开。  
就在他犹豫的当口，公主走到了他面前，四处看看，随手拖过一个团凳坐下。  
易仲晖已经基本确信自己今日运道不佳了。不过他这个人向来不会临阵脱逃，还是按规矩抱拳行礼，“末将易仲晖，参见公主殿下。”  
“易将军免礼。请坐吧。”公主像是之前的事完全没发生过一样，脸上依旧是淡淡的笑意。  
他把身后不远处的团凳挪过来，拘谨地坐了。他是个武官，没有舌灿莲花的本事，此时不知道该说什么。  
公主说，“易将军前阵子呈给兵部的那篇关于士兵擢升军官制度改革的建言我有幸拜读过，确是真知灼见。现下兵部几位郎中、员外郎正在根据你的建议拟条陈上奏，打算先在涿州、幽州和裕县三地试行呢。”  
易仲晖心中一震。他完全没想到处庙堂之高的公主殿下竟然对自己的情况了如指掌，连他上交给兵部的奏报都读过。他难掩兴奋之情，有些忘了规矩，双眼直直看向公主，“殿下认为末将提出的几点考评擢拔之法可还合适？”  
“我认为就各地驻守军来说十分合适，特别是你想到的几门晋升军官的必修课，不少新到任的军官也该好好修习。”公主似乎完全没注意到他的逾矩，只是专心思考他的提问，“不过对于精锐部队，选拔还要更加严格些，不然难以服众立威，而对于各州的屯田军，因其介于兵民之间，应重点修习农耕、水利、赈灾、抚恤民情等一应事务。”  
训练士卒、选拔低级军官原就是易仲晖的本职工作，谈论起来也是熟门熟路。公主既然挑起了话头，他也就毫不客气，就许多具体问题和公主一来二去地探讨起来。  
两人不一会儿就谈得喜上眉梢，却也口干舌燥。  
这时一名侍女轻手轻脚地靠过来，在公主耳边说了一句话。公主略一挑眉，点头打发了那侍女，对他抱歉地笑笑，“今日宫宴本不是为了谈论军政，倒是我把易将军带偏了。”  
易仲晖却觉得这条偏路走得好极了，他已许久没能与人如此畅谈。他站起来，再次抱拳行礼，“殿下谙熟军务，末将今日实在万幸，能与殿下一晤。”  
“今日一谈，未能尽欢，希望来日还能读到将军的军报奏文。”公主也站起来，微微颔首，“只可惜光阴似箭，我还要招待这满殿宾客，失陪了。”  
易仲晖目送公主转身离开，看着她向大殿的另一角走去。  
他有些怅然若失。在回到自己那一桌的路上，无数似探寻似妒忌的眼神投射到他的脸上，他都浑然未觉。  
“你小子可真行啊！”他刚一落座，就被方勇大力地拍了拍肩膀，“没看出来，你还挺有本事。我们可算过了，能跟公主殿下说那么久的话，你可是独一份啊。”  
他忽然意识到自己和公主的促膝对谈在旁人眼中是怎样一番景象，脸上一热，瞪了方勇一眼，“你少说两句吧，哪有那么夸张。”说完就喝起茶来。  
一桌子的几个武将可都不干了，吵吵着让他说说公主殿下到底是什么样的人，都被他三言两语搪塞过去了。  
不过公主殿下到底是什么样的人呢。他想，假如有朝一日狼烟四起、山河飘摇，那么统领千军的护国元帅，大概非她莫属吧。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

令臻觉得很累。作为众人目光的焦点，她就像一个漩涡，吸引着、牵扯着大殿中形形色色的人，可无论走到她面前的是忠良还是宵小、是英雄还是匹夫，她都要明眼辨识、应对得体，而这绝不是一件易事。  
她开始理解父皇的神情中那一抹似乎永远不曾消退的倦色。她也开始同情从前的长兄令璋。  
刚刚结束的这段对话，让她感到精力耗尽，只想寻个角落一个人好好静一静。  
其实她的谈话对象远比陈骁那等货色好得多，只是此人潦倒疏狂、恃才傲物，需要花心思、费力气。这人名叫李括，是一名侍御史。他在两年前写了一篇策论，批判有司量刑议亲议贵之弊依然盛行，称法为国本，应当明典正刑、不避大夫，还指出了当年大理寺审判的几桩案件中的不合法理之处并予以修正。只是那篇策论最终却被他当时的同僚、侍御史余楷之写成了奏本上达天听。后来的结果可想而知，余楷之一朝成名，现已官居御史中丞，而真正的原作者李括仍是一个只负责打理御史台日常杂务的从六品下侍御史。  
在令臻看来，李括当年的那篇策论——也就是被余楷之写进奏折的内容——尚有雕琢打磨的空间，而且两年以来，朝局已经有变，以当时的案件作为后世审判的样例或有偏颇不足。只是一来余楷之这个抄袭者并没有改进和完善原文的头脑，二来李括心性孤傲，不愿用查缺补漏的方式把别人从自己手中抢走的作品再夺回来，两年前的那套纠察百官、罚罪不别贵贱的判例就一直沿用至今。令臻自从领了主辖御史台的差事，就想找个恰当但又不完全在明面上的机会与李括恳谈一番，而此次中秋宴，正好为她提供了这样一个契机。  
至于这场“恳谈”的具体情形嘛，令臻一面回想一面暗笑，这个李括的确是奇人，明知自己赴的是公主择婿宴却是为了蹭吃蹭喝出席，见到她走近还故意换桌、生怕被她搭话。好在令臻将兵多年，不光筋骨强健，还练就了一张厚脸皮，在她的“穷追猛打”之下，李括最终也不得不服软，心甘情愿地听她把话说完。  
一般而言，能给她说完话的时间，就足够了。  
与李括谈罢，令臻几乎是拔腿疾行，三折两转就从侧面的一个小门闪了出去，躲到殿外廊下的阴影里，呼吸着室外清凉的空气。  
她应该料到，在今天这个日子里，自己是断断躲不了清闲的。  
“殿下可真是忧国忧民，中秋佳节都不忘礼贤下士，不肯有半刻歇息。”一个圆融的声音在她背后响起。  
令臻略略偏头，只见一片绣着细密祥云纹的锦缎衣角。看来又是个不知好歹的贵家公子。她冷哼一声，语气不善，“我倒想偷歇半刻，可惜总有人来打搅我的清静。”  
那人却像是完全没听到她的抱怨似的，自顾自地接着道，“武安侯执掌帝都卫戍军，权高位重，帝都各司向来敬而远之，所以陈骁的纵马伤人致死案才会一直拖着不办。案件转递到大理寺后，原告又险些遭人灭口，若不是殿下着人保护，只怕那陈骁就真的逍遥法外了。”  
轻声细语、云淡风轻，但句句扣着要害。  
令臻倏地转过来看他。这人面容俊美、玉冠锦袍，十足十的纨绔样子，但他的双眼清幽明亮，像一对利刃，亦像夜光下的宝石。  
因声辨人，以貌取人，竟是双双错了。  
“阁下是······”令臻很想知道，哪个勋贵府第出了这样的人物。  
那人嘴唇一抿，似乎有点失望，拱手行礼时却姿态恭谨，“微臣大理寺正萧格致。”  
令臻眉梢一挑，正要问他怎么不穿朝服，他就像读懂了令臻的心思一样，说道，“历年的中秋宫宴都未规定官员须着朝服，今年的请柬上也没有作此规定。”  
得遇此等聪明通达之人，实在是峰回路转、柳暗花明。令臻骤然觉得疲倦尽消、神清气爽。“想来陈骁一案是萧卿主审？不知我可否问问案情如何？”  
萧格致淡淡一笑，“殿下可问，臣不可答。不过此案并非疑难悬案，最多五日，必见分晓。”  
按律审案官员不得在结案前向外透露案件细节，只是帝都人际关系错综复杂，在这一点上常有“变通”，像萧格致这般恪尽职守、滴水不漏的算是凤毛麟角。但是他的后面一句又似是而非地给足了暗示，巧妙地向她这个为本案帮了大忙的人妥当示好。  
令臻对这个萧格致更多了几分赏识，赞道，“萧卿严守律例，我心甚慰。”此时距宫宴开席尚有小半个时辰，令臻又道，“中秋正是赏桂时节，宫中以集英殿后庭的金桂为最佳，不如我们这就去看看吧？”  
萧格致当即应下，两人便向后庭走去。不一会儿就有桂花的浓郁香气扑面而来，再行几步，满庭簇簇金黄已在目前。  
萧格致却猛地停下脚步，说，“殿下，臣不愿引人误会。”  
“误会？”令臻也只得停下脚步。她想，这萧格致莫不是和李括一样，真心实意地跑来吃喝的吧？可若真是如此，他又何必凑上来与她说话？“虽然请柬上没有明言，但你该知道今日宴会所为何事吧？”  
“正因如此，才要避免误会。”萧格致正色道，“殿下借选婿宴来结识朝臣中的年轻一辈，臣又何尝不能借选婿宴来办正事呢？”  
令臻终于明白了，萧格致其实是不愿自己误会。她看看几步之外的层叠桂树，又看看萧格致，不免对赏桂之事无疾而终有些惋惜，“既然如此，你就言归正传吧。”  
“殿下可听说过大理寺的’书文费’？”萧格致问。  
“有所耳闻。大理寺负责审理百官案件以及帝都重案，因为案情时常繁杂难断，大理寺需要临时另雇文员做调查核实的杂务，所以便有了个不成文的规定，如遇难断之案，向败诉一方收一笔书文费。”  
“正是。”萧格致又问，“那么殿下可知，这‘难断之案’有何判别的标准？一笔书文费是几两几钱？而通常来说败诉的又是什么人？”  
“你是说，”令臻略略一想，便了然其中的关节，“即便是一桩寻常案件，也会被算作难断之案，以收取一笔不菲的书文费？”  
“不仅如此。现下大理寺的书文费是一两银子，足可供帝都的一个四口人家买半年的米了。可是大理寺主理的案件中，有四成是以民告官，而这四成案件中有将近八成是平民败诉。在帝都，官民争执经常私了，平民百姓能把状纸递到大理寺已然不易，一旦败诉不仅无处伸冤，还要大破其财，这样一来何人还会甘冒大险、诉诸明堂，朝廷官员以权谋私、仗势欺人的恶行如何昭彰于世、惩责于法？”  
萧格致言辞恳切、掷地有声，震得令臻半晌静默。她仔细地整理了一遍思路，才道，“有两大问题，亟待解决。其一，大理寺资金匮乏、人手短缺，但是少的经费、缺的人手不该出自于案件双方，而应由中书省发文、户部拨款，或从刑部甚至秘书省借调文员。其二，凡牵涉朝中官员的案件，特别是涉及权臣、要员的案件，应有细则规定调查、取证与审判的相关人员、保护措施及保密条例，以免有人从中干涉、混淆黑白。”  
萧格致眯起眼睛想了一阵，然后缓缓点头，“确是这个道理。只不过，大理寺的这项积弊经年累月，已经在帝都造成了不小的民怨，仅仅改制、立规恐怕还不够。”  
“难道你要我杀人立威不成？”令臻皱起眉头。  
“杀人倒是不必，罢免一两个关键之人就成了。”  
令臻一愣，“你要我把大理寺卿拉下马？”  
“大理寺藏污纳垢，寺卿作为长官责无旁贷。御史台里早就有人写好了弹劾他的奏章，殿下只需让这奏章得以呈送中枢就好。”说到这里，萧格致变脸一样地换上一副顽劣轻浮的表情，眉飞色舞地道，“况且，只有寺卿大人倒台了，我们这些下属才有晋升之机啊。”  
令臻禁不住笑出来，“你可真是打得一手如意算盘。此一举不光清除了积弊，还清除了你青云路上的阻碍。”  
“更帮助殿下您赢得了民心。”萧格致再次戴上了他那副圆滑的画具。  
话题进行到这里就可以收官了。“讨好我就不必了。”令臻做了个“打住”的手势，“既然正事说完，咱们就回去吧？”  
两人对满院桂花都不再看第二眼，转身重回集英殿的喧闹中去了。


	8. 月孤光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao Wencheng shows up at the Mid-Autumn dinner party--not as a candidate, but as an advisory cabinet member--with a heavy heart.  
> The emperor purposefully presents young aristocrats to the princess for her consideration, but the privileged noblemen are too spoiled to serve as decent royal consorts. Cornered by the pressure of maintaining the multi-partisan power balance in court, Lingzhen resorts to her backup plan and makes a shocking revelation about her spouse choice.

中秋宴定于酉时开席，此时申时三刻已过，依惯例受邀参加的皇室宗亲与朝中重臣陆陆续续地到了，在集英殿上首按品级落座。  
这是赵文澄第五次参加中秋宫宴。第一次是在元熙十一年，那一年，他升任了户部尚书，那时候，储君还是皇长子、曾经的吴王殿下，诚宜公主还是琼海上都护、定南侯秦灼的妻子，两人正在回京述职的路上。但是今年，他已经官居尚书左仆射、同中书门下平章事，实为六名宰相之一，而吴王已然被废、幽禁在府，公主也已失去她的秦将军一年有余了。  
旧月今又圆，故人胡不归？  
他跟在中书令沈宏的身后，不动声色地进了集英殿。要说真的不动声色却也不大可能，作为朝中所有正三品以上官员中最年轻的一个，他这个平步青云、炙手可热的朝中新贵难免成为众人的焦点。特别是今日殿中还多出了百余个与他年龄基本相仿的青年，这些人或好奇、或艳羡、或敬慕、或嫉恨的目光一道道向他射来，他每走一步，都如踏在红热的火炭之上。多亏了他在中枢浸淫多年，早已练就一副钢铁皮囊，他虽然心下不喜，面上却还是一贯的温和恬淡，目不斜视地向殿中上首行去。  
就在这时，他看见了公主。他感觉自己的两颊烧起来了。  
公主身着一袭水蓝的长裙，那长裙的蓝层层叠染，又以丝线绣缀波纹云影，自下而上犹如碧海青天相融相连，海天之际一抹紫红烟霞，恰到好处地收束在腰间。这长裙有寻常女子的妩媚风情，却又有睥睨天下的壮怀疏阔，与令臻其人极为匹配、相得益彰。  
他看着她，脑中一片空白。她也忽然转过来看他，眼波流转，挑唇一笑。  
他知道，如果某个有心人看到了这一瞬的他，他将无处遁形。他逼迫着自己继续向前走。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

酉时正，皇帝驾到，殿中众人参拜。  
开席上菜、酒过三巡后，皇帝终于切入正题：“臻儿，朕听闻你未时三刻就到了。今日殿中英才甚多，不知你都认识了没有？”  
令臻起身行礼，回道，“承蒙父皇恩典，今日集英殿中当真能人云集、英才济济。儿臣不才，只与几位臣工略有交谈，还不曾与这百余青年才俊一一见礼。”  
“中秋月明，此夜未央，还有的是时间嘛。”皇帝的双眼大略扫过殿中众席，又道，“纪国公的长子邱舒望，你可见过了？”  
那邱舒望听得皇帝点名，喜不自胜，立刻站起来下拜，“末将叩见陛下、公主殿下。”  
令臻不着痕迹地瞥了这人一眼。她心下有数，此人的父亲是名将邱哲，不过这个邱舒望只是个公子哥儿，身无寸功，只外放到厉州和当地的屯田军厮混了一年半载，期间遇到一场洪灾，装模作样地带着士兵巡视了几处堤坝，就调回京领了个“振威校尉”的闲散武官衔。她对这人并无好感，脸上却不显露，道，“禀父皇，儿臣并未见过邱校尉。只是，儿臣曾听闻他在厉州驻防时克勤尽职，当年厉州洪灾，他也身先士卒、固防堤堰，实在仰慕已久。今日一见，的确虎父无犬子，有纪国公当年的风采。”  
她这么一说，众席之中知道内情的一些武官都绷不住笑出声来。邱舒望被她这番明褒暗贬已经刺得面红耳赤，听见身后的笑声更是羞得无地自容，嘴上却还是要恭恭敬敬地回话，“殿下谬赞，末将愧不敢当。”  
皇帝听出了端倪，只得不再理会这个邱舒望，转而又推介了几个勋贵子弟，都被令臻三言两语地委婉否决。令臻猜出了父皇欲以无实权之人为驸马的心思，怎奈这殿中人数占了一小半的勋贵子弟的确没有几人不是纨绔，再这样一个一个介绍下去，只怕折腾到第二天也不能见分晓。  
皇帝这时也意识到，京中闲散的勋贵子弟虽然没有实际职务，不会明显影响到朝中各派系权力的平衡，却实在是太不中用，也难怪女儿瞧不上眼。他心下微叹，只好直接发问：“臻儿，你适才说，今日曾与几位臣工交谈，这其中可有才能出众者啊？”  
令臻明白，父皇这是把选择权交到自己手里了。然而这个选择权也是个烫手山芋，在这一百零五人之中，当然有才华横溢之人，可是无论她选择世家文臣还是寒门士子，封荫武官还是累功战将，中枢职员还是地方官吏，都免不了捧高一个集团而压低其他集团，都不能做到各方满意、众口难驳。  
除非······  
她心中有了决断。  
令臻上前一步，敛裙拜倒，“启禀父皇，今日殿中诸位宾客，皆是帝国柱石、朝廷栋梁。儿臣虽然由衷景慕，恨不能与众位秉烛夜谈，但婚姻一事，需察本心。儿臣已然心有所属，不愿挑拣拖延，为父皇再添烦忧。”  
此言一出，满殿愕然。令臻甚至可以听到四面八方传来的吸气声。  
“哦？”皇帝似乎也有点震惊，默然许久才发话，“不知你属意何人？此人今日可在殿中？”  
“回父皇，此人确在殿中。”令臻目之所及，只能看到坐在上首的重臣宗亲都有人禁不住向下面的众席张望，想来身后的众席诸人，亦是左顾右盼、面面相觑，猜测百余位宾客中是谁撞了如此大运。她顿了顿，才接着道，“只不过，此人并不是父皇今日特旨宴请的宾客之一。”  
殿内窃窃私语之声骤起。许多人开始打量起环侍在集英殿周围的、先前毫不起眼的禁军翊卫们。  
当然，也有少数几个聪明人醒悟过来。半个多时辰前刚刚和公主谈过的萧格致眯起眼睛，向遥遥坐在殿首的两排重臣望去。  
令臻非常小心、非常谨慎地看向赵文澄。他的座位仅在中书令沈宏和侍中陆玄的后面，是皇帝左手边第一排的第三位。相比之下，他距离皇帝比距离令臻近得多，令臻看不清他的表情。  
与此同时，皇帝更加小心、更加谨慎地向左手边某个位置偏了偏眼珠。他看到目标人物垂首把玩着酒杯，仿佛事不关己。  
皇帝问，“臻儿，你属意之人，究竟是谁？”  
令臻郑重地再次行礼下拜，她清楚地知道，这句话一旦说出口，便再不能改弦更张。她深吸一口气，定了定神，说，“儿臣拜请父皇恩准，赐婚于儿臣与尚书左仆射、太子少保赵文澄。”  
集英殿噤若寒蝉。很多人猛然想起，皇帝诏旨中所写的“帝都及邻近各州府正七品以上文武官员，尚无妻室，未满三十五岁”这几个条件，这位行宰相职权的左仆射大人也恰好符合，只是他的官阶太高、权力太大，让人一时想不到他和众席里坐着的那些候选人其实一样年轻。  
皇帝觉得有点头痛。他没有直接回应女儿的请求，只是轻轻唤道，“赵卿。”  
赵文澄在公主说出“心有所属”这四个字的时候就明白了。此时他内心的澎湃汹涌已经消退，恢复了镇定。他不紧不慢地从酒案后走出来，行礼，“臣在。”  
“公主所请，若是旁人，朕理当应允。”皇帝说道，“但你身为尚书省主官，乃是中枢要员，婚姻之事涉及终身，朕不能强迫于你，所以要问问你的意思。”  
所有人都似乎看到公主的肩膀抖动了一下。  
赵文澄没有答话，他站了起来。殿中众人呼吸一滞，连古井无波的中书令沈宏也眉头耸起。  
在众人的目光中，赵文澄一步一步地后退，一直退到仍在跪着的公主身边。然后他又退了半步，下拜。  
他说，“臣拜请陛下恩准公主殿下所请。”  
字字铿锵，一锤定音。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

五日后。  
身着朝服的沈芙清从软呢小轿里踏出来，递了名帖，进了公主府。  
这座府邸已不复当年的简朴粗犷，前院尘土飞扬的练武场被改造成了一步一景的亭台水榭，楼阁殿宇精巧华贵、美轮美奂，小厮侍女低眉穿行，银甲护卫持戟列立，如此庄严气派，倒的确像是万万人之上的储君的居所。  
沈芙清跟随引路的侍女走向公主的书房。今天她是代表礼部来向公主通禀婚礼的初拟规程的。虽说是通禀，其实是来探听公主本人的心意，因为这场大婚的双方身份都实在特殊，无前例可寻，礼部尽管有诸多仪典可作依据，但具体怎么办，还要由贵人们来决定。  
八月十六一早，中书省发出明旨诏文，洋洋洒洒数百字，为诚宜辅国公主、骠骑大将军令臻和尚书左仆射、太子少保赵文澄赐婚，将集英殿中秋宴的戏剧性结局布告天下。沈芙清虽然在八月十五当晚就从父亲口中了解了宴会上公主当众请婚的惊人一幕，但是在第二日到礼部点卯听到诏旨时，还是不由得和同僚一起惊诧感叹了一番。若是任何其他的“青年才俊”迎娶公主，都可以说是鸿运当头、加官进爵、荣耀无比，但是这位“赵相”却是位极人臣、大权在握，想与他结亲的勋贵世家几乎踏破了赵府的门槛，他都一概拒绝、不屑攀附，公主殿下的东风，他自然也不需要去借。更何况诚宜公主现在已是储君，监国辅政、执掌权柄，做她的丈夫虽然表面荣光，实际上却免不了处处受限、时时忍让。  
沈芙清突然领悟公主那日宫宴前说的“委屈”是什么意思了。世上的事就是这么奇怪，有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成荫。  
她在公主的书房外站定。侍女代她敲门。  
“进。”公主的声音远远地传出来。侍女轻轻推开门，示意她进去。  
公主正坐在书桌后批阅公文。她一目十行，翻看得很快，不时用朱笔圈出重点。  
她正要行礼，公主已经推开文书站起，“免礼。芙姐姐怎么来给礼部跑腿了？”  
沈芙清发现，令臻今日的打扮与往日不同。她穿着一件玫粉色中裙，正是帝都今秋流行的款式，上衣的心形领口半遮半掩，肩上披了件藕色轻纱。她虽然未施粉黛，但唇上点了朱色的胭脂，整个人平添几许娇俏柔美。  
尽管心下奇怪，沈芙清却不能贸然询问，还是要言归正传。只是她的官话还没出口，内室里就转出一个人来。那人正专心读着手里的一册长卷，踱到主桌边才发觉室内有第三个人，蓦然抬首。  
沈芙清呆住了。站在她面前的，赫然便是这几日帝国上下街头巷尾的第一号谈资，赵文澄。她虽然对这个人早就熟知，却还是第一次如此近距离地见他。赵文澄未着官服，只穿一身毫无坠饰的天青色布袍，也未戴冠，只以乌木簪束发，浓眉深目、白面无须，一眼看去文秀清隽，仿佛只是个不到而立之年的弱质书生。沈芙清自幼生长在高官门第，不说目光如炬，也算是阅人无数，但她就这么面对面地瞧着赵文澄，却根本看不透他。  
这时公主施施然地开口，“子渊，这是沈芙清，我年少时的伴读，现任礼部郎中。”  
公主竟对赵文澄以字相称。沈芙清就算再迟钝，也明白这二人的关系不一般了，又看看公主今日的装扮，就更是心下了然。她对赵文澄行了对长官之礼，又对公主道，“既然殿下与左仆射大人百忙之中抽空约见，微臣怎敢叨扰，还是稍后再求见殿下吧。”  
公主笑了。赵文澄还是没什么表情，但沈芙清觉得他眉眼间隐有怒意。她还未及细想，就听赵文澄道，“殿下，元熙六年秋闱的初试旧档找到了，确与御史台的案件存档有些出入。”  
“好。辛苦你了。”令臻接过赵文澄手中的长卷。  
赵文澄立刻拱手一揖，“公事已毕，请殿下容臣告退。”说完，不待令臻回答，转身出门去了。  
沈芙清有点不知所措。  
令臻倒是丝毫不为所动，拉着沈芙清坐下，说，“这几天他被满帝都的人像看猴戏似的看热闹，早就不耐烦了，没想到来了我这儿也躲不了清静。他不是针对你，你别往心里去。”  
“是我的错，改日我一定向赵相赔罪。”沈芙清反应过来，连忙道歉。  
令臻摆摆手，截住她的话头，“咱们还是说正事吧。礼部有什么需要我拿主意的吗？”  
“是，有三件事，要看殿下的意思。”沈芙清点头，“第一件事，是赵相加封之事。历代尚公主者，若本无官职或官居末职，则加驸马都尉衔；若已有官职，则另授高职；若出身高贵或立有功勋，则酌情封一、二、三等侯爵；若已有祖上荫封，则爵位累进。然而赵相已为内阁宰辅要员、领太子少保衔，本朝惯例不授当朝官员三公三师之职，太子三师又无出缺，所以官职上已经加无可加。赵相入朝多年，政绩卓著，又在吴王之乱中有护驾之功，足可封一等侯爵，但是以他的地位和殿下的身份，侯爵反倒是低了一些，故而礼部欲提请破格晋封。  
“第二件事，是大婚当日的嫁娶流程。按照我大齐风俗和历朝公主下嫁之礼，应由驸马率骑兵卫队护送喜轿至宫门迎娶，环绕宫城受臣民朝贺，最后至公主府完礼。但殿下身为储君，由臣子引领行驾实在不妥，隐于轿内穿街过市亦是不妥。如果反过来由殿下迎送，一来与民俗相逆，二来赵相身份贵重也多有不便。这一条最是难办，还需殿下示下。  
“第三件事，是婚后居所之事。依例公主与驸马婚后居公主府，若驸马官居要职或封高爵，则居驸马府第，公主府暂且闲置。可是如今殿下与赵相各领要职、各有公务，职权泾渭分明、不可混淆，应当各自保留府衙、分府办公。但皇嗣之事亦关乎国祚，礼部这边不好决断。”  
令臻听完了这三件事，沉默不语。她虽然早就料到与赵文澄成婚会比较麻烦，但她从未管辖或协理过礼部，所以没想到会这么棘手。她问，“你们有没有问过赵相的意思？他曾调任礼部，又在秘书省、国子监任职多年，对礼制典籍颇有些了解。”  
“按规矩，礼部要先向殿下通禀，才能去问赵相。”沈芙清解释道。  
令臻点头表示理解，又想了想，才道，“第一件事，我个人当然赞成晋封公爵，只是他本人未必同意。至于第三件事，我主辖御史台，监察百官，与尚书省分庭抗礼，所以我们两人必须分府分衙，不能同地办公；不过，官邸是死的，人却是活的，府衙不能挪，人倒是可以跑腿。”  
最后这句话涉及到夫妻房事，沈芙清和令臻不免觉得尴尬，两人四目相对，都有点脸红。  
“那第二件事呢？”沈芙清问。  
“第二件事，我也觉得难办。”令臻思考了一会儿，“其实这三件事都不是小事，不能由我一人独断。这样吧，就辛苦礼部诸位臣工，把需要斟酌的事项都拟个条目出来，报到中书省，提请内阁论议。”  
“谨遵殿下教令。”沈芙清起身行礼。  
令臻见她公事谈完却不告退，便问，“还有事么？”  
“殿下，芙清有句话，不知当不当问。”  
令臻心中大致有数，“你问吧。”  
“殿下对赵相，是真心喜欢吗？”  
令臻以问代答，“你对慕先，是真心喜欢吗？”  
令臻说的这个慕先，正是她年少时的另一名伴读方雪儒，字慕先，是国子祭酒、金紫光禄大夫方毅纯之子，现任大理寺少卿，比她年长近四岁。方雪儒原本是洛王的伴读之一，但因并非出身世家大族、家境清贫，又比其他几位伴读年幼，频频遭受排挤，被令臻偶然遇见后，就转而成了公主的伴读。方雪儒饱读诗书、姿容俊朗，当时豆蔻年华的令臻曾对他暗暗倾慕，只是天意难测，他竟与沈芙清两情相悦，待到后者及笄之礼后就订了婚。 令臻对少年时这段过往一直隐藏颇深，沈芙清也不知情，所以她只是坦白作答，“当然。” 令臻说，“我也是。” 这句话其实可作两解，但沈芙清只以为公主在说她对赵文澄也是真心喜欢。有情人终成眷属，自然是美事一桩，她慨然道，“殿下，这些年来你很不容易。时至今日修成正果，我真的为你高兴。” “多谢。”令臻认真地看着她，目光澄澈。 沈芙清公事私事都办妥了，告辞而去。 令臻却想起来一件事。她走入内室，在书柜的最里层翻出一个闲置多年的细长匣子来，小心翼翼地打开。盒中绒布上，静静躺着一管玉箫。玉并非好玉，既非纯色也不透澈，可这件平庸的乐器却被她收藏多年。 这是她十五岁生辰时方雪儒赠送的贺礼。几日之后，欢呼雀跃的沈芙清就跑来向她公布了自己订婚的喜讯。 昔日少女柔肠百转、情深不悔，十数载风雨沉浮后，心肠已然炼作铁石、无坚不摧。 故人已有所属，旧情不可追忆。 “来人。”她唤来一名侍从，“把这东西拿去销毁了吧。”


	9. 白露霜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citizens of the capital are thrilled by the special (in every sense) royal wedding.  
> At the end of the wedding reception, Zhao Wencheng encounters Yuan Zhili, the Minister of Defense, who surprisingly points out Zhao's decade-long affections for the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is *unfinished*... But it seems that the story is approaching its end.  
> The "teen+" rating applies here. Well, if hinting at childbearing (via natural conception) counts as semi-adult content, that is.

元熙十五年，十月初十。  
十月帝都，本该是初冬气象，可今年此时，秋意仍未散去。天朗气清，云淡日明，万木枝头尽染，犹如彩蝶翩跹。  
在这仲秋美景之中，帝都更有良辰盛事。早在辰时初刻，便有百姓聚在街头，翘首以盼。到了巳时，这座皇城已是万人空巷。人们都不愿错过这场终生难逢的大热闹——诚宜辅国公主与尚书左仆射的婚礼。  
其实在帝都这贵胄云集之地，全城结彩、万民共庆的典礼并不少见，只是像这场婚礼一般隆重盛大却又推陈出新的皇家仪典，莫说是这一代帝都百姓，就算是前溯三代，也没人见过。据说此次公主大婚的礼仪规程一反前例，公主不坐花轿、不自宫中出嫁，驸马也不穿大红喜服、不率礼队迎亲。本来公主的储君身份就已经是稀罕事，婚礼流程的革新更让百姓们心生好奇、非要亲眼见证不可。  
巳时三刻，礼炮鸣响。  
赵府正门大开，尚书左仆射、太子少保赵文澄身穿绛紫从二品官服、戴进贤冠、乘御赐骏马，由羽林军护卫，自东向西环绕宫城，入文华门，下马步行至克礼殿，听殿中监宣读皇帝恩旨，受郢国公册印、戴玉冠、换九章纹吉服，再行至麟祉宫。  
于此同时，诚宜公主府三门同开，公主着骠骑大将军狮纹戎服、披金丝云纹披风，骑汗血战马、率亲兵卫队，自西向东环绕宫城，入武英门，下马解剑，至奉天殿祭告天地宗庙，行至麟祉宫，换蟒袍吉服、戴九凤金冠。  
午时正，诚宜公主与郢国公在麟祉宫叩拜帝后，行大婚之礼，礼毕至宫城宣德门受臣民参拜，随后宴请文武群臣与宗亲勋贵。婚礼当夜，新人宿麟祉宫。  
因是储君大婚，百官休沐三日，帝都九门夜不落锁、街市夜不清道。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

红日西沉，婚宴歌舞未罢，推杯换盏正酣。  
此次婚宴，凡品级在从五品以上的官员都收到了请柬，再加上宗室勋贵，绕是规模仅次于正阳宫的麟祉宫正殿，也有些摩肩接踵的意味。赵文澄在国子监任职多年，朝中的青年一代有大半是他的门生故旧，他几乎是每遇一人便要驻足寒暄，谈不过两句便要受一杯敬酒，假使他有千杯不倒的酒量，走一圈下来也要头昏脑涨。  
然而他才饮了三杯，就有一名内侍省的主事悄悄凑过来，提醒他稍后还要行合卺礼、切不可贪杯，后来那人看他受的敬酒实在太多，干脆寸步不离地跟着他，一有机会就把他的杯中酒换成清水。  
起初他还以为公主那边的情形也是如此，但他几次抬眼望去，都没见到公主的身后有任何侍从。一番观察之下，他才明白这其中的缘由：首先，与公主熟识的多为武将，虽然军旅之人豪饮，但只要公主婉拒，也就作罢，而文人在劝酒上明显花样更多、更难拒绝；其次，公主身份贵重，与赴宴众人毕竟有君臣之别，是以行礼恭贺者多，携酒相劝者少。  
当然，内侍省如此谨小慎微地盯着他、生怕他喝醉，还有另一层更加重要的原因。大婚休沐三日之后便要复朝，按照婚礼前内阁商议的结果，婚后他与公主仍居各自府第以便分开办公，可这也意味着他和公主同宿麟祉宫的三天就格外珍贵。皇帝之所以对公主的婚事如此上心，归根结底还是为了储位的稳固，而公主若要坐稳这储君之位，当务之急便是皇嗣——当初吴王之乱后重新议储，反对立公主为储一派的最有力论点便是公主膝下无子，当时甚至有人说，虽然洛王体弱难担大任，但是可以寄望于皇孙，言下之意就是公主久未生育、子息将绝、难延国祚，所以只要公主一日没有子女，这一派的声势就一日不会减弱。  
想到这里，赵文澄连酒杯中的清水也喝不下去了。他意识到，以皇帝对此事的关心程度，这位跟着他的主事，只怕会一路跟到麟祉宫的寝殿门口，甚至还要听一个晚上的墙角。  
大殿另一边的武官们突然一阵哄笑。他正不解何事，身后的内侍省主事就低声道，“公主殿下已经离席，移驾寝殿了。”意思是他也该抓紧了。他感到宴席上众人的目光明里暗里地向他转过来，像是无声的催促。他对正跟他攀谈的礼部侍郎道一声“失陪”，向殿侧暖阁行去。  
通过暖阁出正殿，是去往后庭寝殿最短的路。只是殿门外却站着一个人，恰好挡住了他的去路。  
那人是袁知礼。  
赵文澄忽地想起元熙四年除夕宫宴的那株廊下梅花来。只是彼时的淡须已成了浓髯，武将软甲已换作文官紫袍。袁知礼在吴王之乱后以皇属军主将职代理兵部尚书，成为朝中罕见的同任文武要职的官员。按理说，赵文澄作为尚书省实际上的主官，也该是袁知礼的上级，只不过尚书省亦有右仆射主理兵刑工三部，赵文澄与袁知礼的接触反倒不多。  
袁知礼看见了他，却不让路。赵文澄向身后一瞥，发现一直跟着他的那名主事也不见了——想来是不必再给他换酒，就跑到寝殿的隐蔽角落去盯梢了。  
“袁尚书。”赵文澄一眼便知，袁知礼不是来跟他寒暄客套的，面上却不表露，仍是和气地颔首。  
袁知礼对他随意地一拱手，出口的果然不是寻常的场面话，“左仆射大人思虑深远，筹谋多年，如今大功告成，真是可喜可贺啊。”  
袁知礼这话说得奇怪。赵文澄扬起一边眉毛。  
“你在国子监多年，表面修撰典籍、教书育才，实则结交士子、发展人脉。”袁知礼接着道，“前些年你在中书省提出’削地降封’，狠狠敲了勋贵门阀一笔竹杠，得罪了不少人；后来你到户部又推行’轻徭薄税’，得利的都是平民白丁，可算是吃力不讨好。当年我在兵部和户部改革戎器车马粮草调配，原本惠及军中各级，尚且遭遇了不小的阻力，你的这两项政策却都得以推行，靠的不就是你那些遍布地方和中枢的门生知交吗？”  
“想不到袁尚书久司武事，却对吏户两部的政务也如此熟悉。”赵文澄感觉他似是话里有话，但仍是就事论事地对答，“我在国子监、乃至早年在秘书省任职，的的确确就是为了修典教书，只不过后来推行政令时，不得不群策群力、物尽其用罢了。”  
“好一个’物尽其用’。”袁知礼干笑两声，“旁人机关算尽，大都为了争权夺利，你却是醉翁之意不在酒。”  
“难道袁尚书以为权势于我当真便如浮云吗？”赵文澄隐约猜到袁知礼到底要说什么，却宁可咬文嚼字，也不愿说破，“虽然我胸怀报国之志，欲展心中抱负，但我还没有那么清高。”  
袁知礼向他逼近半步，压低了声音，“执掌六部、权倾朝野，对你来说当然不是浮云，而是筹码。换取红烛帐暖、春宵一刻的筹码。”  
赵文澄的心事被道破。他不晓得袁知礼是如何知道的，但这已不重要了。  
“怎么，敢做却不敢承认吗？”袁知礼追问。  
赵文澄只是反问，“袁尚书不是在三年前就娶妻了吗？”  
袁知礼的表情有一瞬间的凝固。赵文澄知道他猜对了。也许正是因为怀着相同的心思，袁知礼话外的那一丝嫉妒，才会被他捕捉到。  
“赵相苦心布局、手段高明，我袁某人自愧不知。”袁知礼最终道，“今年中秋宴后，世人只会以为公主殿下爱憎分明、果决敢为，迂腐之人也许还会说她水性杨花，孀居不过一年半就移情别恋；你却是置身事外、清清白白，甚至还落得个识大体、顾大局的好名声。”  
“这件事的主动权本就握在公主殿下的手里，最终做决定的是她，我只不过是挑明了形势、表达了意愿。”赵文澄也不再绕圈子，讲起了实话，“况且，公主殿下岂是会被俗名所累之人？对她而言，婚姻更似交易买卖，除去那些冠冕堂皇的表面文章，所谓嫁娶又何尝不是择奇货而市、价高者得之？”  
他这最后一句让袁知礼眉头皱起。他有些好奇，袁知礼是不是也想起了十一年前的除夕夜，以及那天梅树下公主讲出的“结姻便如结盟”的话。  
良久，袁知礼叹道，“怪不得她选了你。”  
“不，她谁也没选。”赵文澄摇头，“她的心里要装着整个大齐、甚至全天下。”  
袁知礼张口欲言，赵文澄抢着道，“不过现下她在等我。韶光易逝，容赵某先行一步。”说罢他略一拱手，绕过袁知礼，向麟祉宫深处去了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

麟祉宫寝殿。  
新房中诸礼行罢，礼官们最后说些讨喜的吉利话，也都纷纷退下。  
殿中只余一对新人。  
赵文澄还没来得及开口，令臻就站起来，将满头坠饰一股脑摘下撂在一旁，又将沉重的外袍脱去。  
然后她转身去书房了。  
赵文澄顿时觉得自己像民间话本中那些被丢在婚房里的新娘。  
殿外更鼓响了。公主还没有从书房里出来。  
赵文澄只好跟过去一探究竟。  
令臻正在看一本厚厚的卷宗，见他走近，又立刻把卷宗合上。  
“殿下在批阅御史台秋闱泄题案的调查结果？”赵文澄问。  
令臻点头，“尚书省有数名官员涉案，证据确凿。你有几位下属，势必保不住了。”  
近两个月来，御史台一直在全力调查九年前的那起秋闱泄题案。当年秋闱初试，有些考生竟然提前拿到了考题，但由于规模较小、影响不大，最终只是不了了之。然而最近的这次彻查则表明，当年的泄题规模与幕后人员数量，都远远超出当时结案所作的记载。公主这回翻起旧案，首当其冲的就是六部官员，赵文澄作为尚书省主官，自然要据理力争、保全下属，两人仅在过去二十天里，就在内阁小朝会上针锋相对地争辩了四次。  
只是他没想到，公主大婚只在麟祉宫居住三日，令臻竟然都不忘把这摞案卷带上。  
既然有他在场，卷宗就不能再打开。令臻将卷宗理好，锁进一边的书柜里。  
赵文澄终于有了说话的机会。“殿下——”  
令臻却抢在了他前面，“我打算等此案结束后，就辞去御史台的差事。我先前在门下省待过一阵子，侍中之位也一直有一个空缺，想来父皇也会准我调职。”  
赵文澄明白，她做此决定，是为了避免今后与自己在公事上再有正面的冲突。最近两个月来，他们两人屡次争执，虽然彼此都不介意，但还是把朝中几位要员看得瞠目结舌、忧心不已。吴王之乱后，赵文澄不再担任中书舍人，如果公主转任侍中，两人在职权上就能基本做到井水不犯河水，于公于私都会方便许多。  
按理说，在职权问题上，若两人中有一人退让，也该是赵文澄自己。公主却为了保住他的左仆射之位，主动做了让步。他心头一时百感交集，“殿下辖理御史台以来颇有建树，实在不必此时辞官，再回门下省去。”  
“我转任侍中，也可对中书和门下的诏敕草拟审议流程多些熟悉，倒不是全无益处。”令臻道，“况且御史台三院监察百官，本该独立于各部各司，最近几个月由我代理，实是因为有些积存案件牵连甚广，需要有人坐镇罢了。现在旧案已结，理应回归常态。”  
“殿下此举，思虑周全。”  
“我是唯恐自己虑事不周，有所疏漏。”令臻苦笑，“这一年多以来，我参议朝政、渐涉中枢，才真的了解国之大事是何等的千头万绪，牵一发而动全身。中书省一道政令，便能决定千万人的生计命运；内阁决议，倘有毫厘之失，层层传达下去，就成了千里之谬。父皇为君，夙兴夜寐，勤勉克己，却也不能事事洞悉明察，我资历不深，根基未稳，又有何德何能背负起这千钧重担？自从我做了储君，在外人眼里风光无限、荣耀万丈，但我这十个月过得实在是诚惶诚恐，如履薄冰，生怕有半步行差踏错，酿成无法挽回的祸端。”  
令臻的这番感慨，赵文澄不在其位，无法切身体会，但也能猜度一二。储君之位，自古难坐，进则万人之上，退则坠入深渊，所以是只能进、不能退，势必要规行矩步、谨小慎微，昔日的吴王是这样，今日的公主也如此。不过曾经的吴王少年便居储位，上有君父威压，下有弟妹虎视，久而久之，杯弓蛇影、风声鹤唳，群小攀附、贤臣离心，便走上了歧途。现在的公主既有前车之鉴，又有自省之明，倒不至于步长兄的后尘。  
可是赵文澄不知道该怎么回复公主的话。他环视四周，只见红烛彩绸，喜字窗花。此夜此景，他本该心无旁骛，而不是站在这里一本正经地做柳下惠。  
这时令臻也反应过来：“看我，新婚之夜却谈这些煞风景的事。”她想了想，又问，“你刚才要说什么来着？”  
赵文澄本存了几分心思，要把暖阁外与袁知礼的对话告诉令臻。但是令臻适才的那段话倒提醒了他，两人虽为夫妻，却更是君臣，无论令臻是否知晓袁知礼的心意，他都不该插手多言，否则影响了公主与袁知礼的君臣之义、师生之情，自己便成了背后进谗的小人。  
于是他说：“内侍省的人跟了我一整晚，想必此时还在殿外候着。”  
令臻噗嗤一笑，脸颊泛红，“是啊，父皇和母后都在等着他们回话呢。”说着就从书案后走出来，一直走到赵文澄跟前，然后牵住他的衣袖。  
赵文澄一向谦和有礼，这种时候却从不含蓄。他反手握住令臻的小臂，低头去吻她的唇角。


End file.
